The Reason Why You Shouldn't
by FreeWeirdGal
Summary: How the hell was I supposed to know that the bug was actually a powerful God, hell-bent on getting revenge for being squashed with one of Mom's books. EDITING ONGOING! new chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1- Smash a Bug with a Book

******FWG: I only own Aria, Yuri, and the centipede.  
Summary: How the hell was I supposed to know that the bug was actually a God, hell-bent on getting revenge for being squashed with one of Mom's books. So where in the world are we… "Yuri, how do you know Chinese?" "The Internet."  
**

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… Smash A Bug With A Book

_**End… or Beginning**_

I read the final letters of the game with aggravation. I've been waiting over a year for this game to be released, only to have it end with a cliffhanger. Sadly, it's going to be at least another two years before the third game comes out. The game is called Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Resort, the sequel to 999, was a combination between a visual novel and murder mystery.

It was a pretty good game; unpredictable and good characters. It answered some of the questions from the last game, but it brought up even more. I couldn't wait for the third game to come out because I needed answers! I wondered if there were any spoilers up on the Internet yet-even though you never knew if those are true or not…

Suddenly, a shrill shriek brought me out of my internal debate. That voice...'Aria', I thought. My older sister by a year and skinny as a bean. Her short strawberry-blonde hair was dyed a bright red and the bright hazel eyes she had were darker now and suffered from her insomnia. Her long and lanky legs seemed out of proportion to her big bust. Her pale skin was covered in head to toe in freckles. Honestly, if she really wanted to, she could be a model. But, her heart was set on journalism.

I sighed tiredly, before getting up off my seat and making sure my 3DS was off before I went to see what had terrified my sister. It was a rare chance to see her like this. Aria normally kept such a straight face and the only time that I ever got that chance to scare her was whenever we watched a scary movie. This, of course, wasn't very often because she was hell-bent on staying away from everything dubbed horror or scary.

Sorry, I got off track. Anyways where was I… Oh, yeah rushing down the stairs so I could see what caused my older sister to scream. There she stood in her room, balancing on her bed pointing towards the wall next to her door with a trembling hand. "There's a bug!" she yelled out, pointing.

I turned to where she was pointing only to see a centipede as big as my pinky crawling on the wall. A bug. I should have known. Aria was terrified of them. Personally I couldn't stand spiders. I made sure to memorize the look on my sister's face before leaving her room to go get one of my mom's books. There was no way I was going to use one of my books to squash the bug, and neither Aria nor my Dad had anything that could squash it.

Four flights of stairs later, I was back in my sister's room, book in hand. "Kill it!" she screeched. "Yeah, sis I'm about to." I said with a yawn. The centipede had moved several inches since I had left. It had taken me some time to find it again. I aimed the book before quickly swinging it down on the centipede.

Underneath Aria's heavy breaths, I heard a zapping sound. It was like an electrical socket had an energy spike. I gave my sister a curious look, and the confusion could be seen on her face. She must have heard it to then. My eyes traveled back to the book that I had used to squish the centipede.

The source of the strange zapping sound was coming from the book . Or rather, the other side of it. I could see faint traces of static along the wall, they began to looked like miniature lightning bolts. A kaleidoscope of colors had surrounded the book. I gawked at the strange and unscientific happenings.

"Yuri! What did you do?" My sister yelled from on top of her bed. Why is it that she always automatically assume that I did something? "It's your room. How could I do something?" I sent a glare her way, but it didn't seem to faze her. "Then whose fault is it?" It wasn't a question. I knew my sister well enough to know that she never asked questions. She only demanded information straight up, and made sure that there was never any room for arguments.

"It Dad's fault," I said with no hesitation, "At least until we know otherwise." For as long as I could remember, I had blamed everything that I didn't know how to explain on my Dad. At first it was just a joke to lighten the mood between my sister and Mom, but they thought that I was serious. I couldn't tell them it was just a joke after that, and it kind of just stuck anyway. Even now I knew that these strange lights were not Dad's fault, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

My sister couldn't see through my lie, like always, and thought that I was being serious. "How is it his fault? He never even comes into my room, anyways!" I could hear the panic in her voice. She had no explanation and was picturing the worst. "Then maybe it was the centipede's fault." Pointing at the living centipede, like it was an everyday manner.

"What?! How is that thing still alive!?" Aria jumped back, falling off her bed. "He's not a thing, Aria." I sighed tiredly. 'after this I'm going to bed.' I thought to myself. "Well said, ojo-chan." A deep and seemingly amused male voice spoke out. That was weird. Aria and me are the only one's home and neither of us has a deep raspy voice like that. I quickly located the source of the voice. The centipede.

"Did it just talk? No way! That's impossible!" There have been stranger things, I suppose, though most of them only happen in fiction. "Aria." I let out a warning tone, stop calling him 'it'.

"That's it this must be a dream! A delusion of grandeur! The effect of some drug. There is no way that this is real." She exclaimed then suddenly, she let out a burst of uncontrollable laughter before fainting. She couldn't handle the pressure of the impossible. How normal of her.

I drew out another yawn before returning my gaze to the centipede. "Now, care to explain who you are centipede-san?" The centipede had grown since it first spoke and strangely enough he was still growing.

No. It was more like he vibrating with raw power and with each passing second he grew larger and his strange power got stronger. There was a rainbow of different colors surrounded him and I had noticed that the miniature lightning bolts had started to grow too. By now, the lightning bolts had surpassed twice my size and I was sure that if I were to be stricken by one of them, I would pass out. No questions asked.

"I have no reason to explain myself to a human girl." He spoke again, in such a condescending and belittling tone. "Ara, I see. But if I don't know why you are here or whom you are, then I might say or do something that you could consider rude. I would hate to disrespect you, if it can be avoided." I added in the last part just for the sake of it, a reason to keep him talking.

"That is of no consequence." No bite. And here I had pegged him for the arrogant type. I thought that he would spill out everything about himself just to make his own self worth seem more relevent. I could feel his now huge bug eyes staring down at me; sizing me up. "I can't just let you go free. You tried to kill me after all."

I didn't like where this was going and by instinct I took two steps backwards and away from the talking centipede. "Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean we thought you were just a normal centipede. If you where to see a tiny bug crawling around on your walls, I'm sure your first instinct would be to kill it too. Or am I wrong, centipede-san?"

The "-san" thing was starting to feel a bit more natural to me at this point in the conversation. The only reason I had only used Japanese's honorifics in the first place was because the centipede had used the term 'ojo-chan' when it first spoke. That and I thought '-san' sounded more respectful than 'Mr.'. My own mother language, felt foreign on my tongue. There were a hundred other languages that I felt more comfortable with, Japanese just happened to be one of them.

The centipede let out a strange noise, which I guessed was laughter. "I knew I liked you for a reason, kekakfukekufa!" It put me off, the weird sounding laugh. "To show my fondness of you, I'll grant you any wish you desire. But after I grant your wish, I'll punish you for hitting me with that book."

Punishment? He's still going on about that? "Eh… What about Aria, she's the one who wanted you dead, and she called you an 'it' too." To hell with kicking and screaming, if I was going down, I planned on at least dragging Aria down with me. "Of course, I can't let her go without punishment."

"Then send me to an anime world. I don't care which one, as long as I know it." I couldn't stop the sheepish grin from forming on my face. What every fan dreamed of, I wanted to experience. It didn't matter if I would regret this decision later, a thing I knew that was bound to happen.

I would be leaving everything that I knew to chance- that is to say, leaving everything behind. I couldn't even decide which anime world I wanted to go into. I dreamed about all of them. One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Detective Conan, Pokémon, Death Note, Toriko, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Hunter Hunter, the list goes on forever. Even some Disney shows have made the list.

"Oh, ojo-chan, are you sure that's what you want? You can't take it back you know," He said slyly. "Even if I regret it later, I won't change my mind now. If I passed up on my dream right now, I'll always regret it."

"Well said, ojo-chan," the centipede circled around me, like a predator and its prey, "I would say that this was going to be painless, but that would be a lie."

"Wha-" the centipede wrapped completely around me, blocking out the light and my air. That pervert! He's squishing me! I felt like I was going to suffocate. Like a fire was coursing through my veins.

Then all at once, a bright white filled my vision and my blood turned cold. I wanted to scream, but couldn't find the strength. My entire body was in complete agony, I wonder is this what death feels like…

Then the light vanished, leaving me in the oblivion of darkness.******  
**

* * *

**FWG: I got this story idea when I found a real centipede on my wall after a shower… I really did freak out. In the end I ended up sleeping on the couch in my living room.**

Aria: What about me? You completely forgot about me didn't you!

FWG: Ah, sorry about that. Maybe next chapter…

Aria: Don't fall asleep on me. Yuri!

Yuri: Hmm, oh Sis… * yawns * Did you want something?


	2. Chapter 2- Make Assumptions

FWG: I own nothing

Aria: What about us? Right Yuri?

Yuri: Hmm, whatever you say sis…

Aria: …

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Make Assumptions

********

The sun was high in the sky and shining through the forest leaves. Resting against one of these trees was a teenage girl, with bright red hair that covered her face. Her blue sparkle skinny jeans held tight against her legs as a grey t-shirt with the United Kingdoms flag on it hung from her shoulders. Her feet, on the other hand, were bare.

Cuddled in her arms was a soft fuzzy blanket; the blanket being yellow with red and purple spots all over it. A child, not even five, was wrapped in the blanket. Milk chocolate hair stuck to her face that was drenched in sweat and her eyes shut tight in terror. The her usual healthy color of creamy peach skin was now paled and clammy.

The older teen slowly open her eyes, to reveal confusion. "Where am I?" She grumbled tiredly before reaching for her head. Confusion etched itself onto her face-not recognizing the surrounding forest. She looked down at the child on her lap. The little girl seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen the child before.

Trying not to wake the girl, the teenager carefully stood up while holding the smaller figure in her arms. Something was wrong, the teenager's intuition told her, but she wasn't sure what it was telling her was wrong. "First things, first. We have to get out of this forest. Maybe there's a highway nearby..." She told herself, searching for the last thing she remembered.

'Mom and Dad were out for their anniversary dinner, I was about head to bed when I saw it.'

But that's as far as her memory would go which caused her to silently grumble to herself. "Just what happened to me?" She had no clue, the only explanation that she could come up with was that this was all a dream.

In her arms the small child stirred, letting out a long yawn, before resettling into the teenager's arms. The teenager cast the child a glance, before continuing her slightly frantic trek through the forest.

She didn't know how long it had taken her to reach the forest's edge; only that she was relieved at seeing signs of civilization again. Even if this was a dream or some sort of hallucination, she couldn't live by herself with only a child.

When the teenager first saw that small town, her fear reemerged. Every fiber of her being said that something was horribly wrong but this looked like your normal everyday town. There were roads and houses, she could even see children playing in parks.

It was then that she realized just how vivid this dream was, the sights and the sounds. It was all so real, to vivid to be just a dream. But at the same time it was too vivid to be reality either. In fact if she hadn't known better, she would describe it as cartoony.

Of course the teenager knew better than that. Cartoons were just pieces of fiction. Pieces for entertainment and nothing more, this was what the teenager genuinely thought.

Still this discovery brought up conflicting feelings within the teenager. One side told her that this was too much to be just a mere dream; a thought that scared her to her very core. It just wasn't something that she could believe so easily. She couldn't believe that someone could go from their home to a strange place without any recognition of the events. But the other side told that it was all just a hallucination that couldn't be real. No she refused to accept this to be real.

The thought of her being in a coma, crossed her mind. Sleeping peacefully in a hospital room with a truckload of drugs being pumped into her system. That thought was much more appealing than her being drugged and kidnaped. She just didn't like the idea that she had been taken to a strange place by an unknown stranger.

* * *

"下午好，你想要一个包子，为您的旅行." A strange voice broke her away from her inner turmoil. A man's voice, she noticed, but it sounded foreign to her ears. Slowly she turned towards the source of the voice. It belong to a man in a long, purple coat that covered his entire body except his face. Large black sunglasses covered his eyes and a matching purple hat was placed on his head. It was curious, but atop his hat sat a baboon...in meditation

"Are you talking to me?" 'He's Asian', she thought giving him a once over. 'Yuri would just love that.' It was no secret to the teenager that her younger sister loved Asian culture, even more than her own American heritage. Thoughts of her sister filled her mind, for the first time since she woke up.

A strong concern for her sister filled her mind. She had no idea where her sister was. That useless, lazy, geek of a sister was completely co-dependent. The teenager doubted that her younger sibling could handle herself without her. Even if this is just a dream, Yuri is still in the real world, along with their parents.

'My parents...' Small flashbacks of dinner at the table and motherly/fatherly warnings filled her head as she realized that, for a dream, she was lost and alone. Her parents had always been very practical, and believed in tradition. Yuri on the other hand, was very modern. The three of them have gotten into tons of fights over the years. The teenager feared what her family was to do without her.

"Sorry, I don't speak Korean." She waved the Asian off, not seeing the funny look he gave her. 'Why is there an Asian in my dream anyways?', she wondered this silently. "Baka. He wasn't speaking Korean. He said, 'Good afternoon, do you want something to eat for the road.' Or something similar to that, in Chinese. I thought that you would at least know that much, Aria."

The bored, soft tone voice of the child in the teenager's arms sounded out. Her eyes scrunched together as she made fun of her older sister. "Yuri?"

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

"Just what happened to me?"

I woke up to Aria's question, and I was having such a good dream too! A magic wish granting centipede sent me to the magical land known as 'Dream Land', where I ruled as one of the twelve fan-girls. It was a perfect dream; too bad I had to wake up from it. A cool breeze sent shivers down my spine. 'Why does it have to be so cold?', I thought as I tightened my cocoon of blankets around me. Determined to stay warm, I let out a long sigh which was muffled by the surrounding blankets.

Why is Aria in my room anyways? Oh, yeah there was a centipede on her wall last night. That must be where I got the wish-granting centipede from in my dream! I remember now after I smashed the centipede with a book it started talking…

It said something about punishment and a wish… Nah, that can't be possible. I mean if it were true, then that would mean that right now we're (I'm including Aria) currently in an anime…

My inner fan-girl just died and went to heaven. Ah, wait a minute here. My one wish, was to be transported into the world of an anime. I didn't specify which anime I wished to be put into. That explains why I'm here, but why is Aria with me. Is that her punishment for calling the centipede an 'it', taking away from everything she knows. I scratched my chin in a Sherlock Holmes like way, thinking. If that's the case then what is my punishment.

Hey, why are my hands so tiny… And my legs… And my body… 'Nonononononononono! Don't tell me that I've turned into a chibi!' Not that there's anything wrong with being a chibi, in fact I think the miniature characters are adorable. It's just that being a chibi means that it'll be harder to earn respect from anyone. Though it does also means that people will automatically assume that I'm a sweet innocent child but if I hate anything it's when people baby me.

The cuteness that is known as "chibi" is a curse, but there has to be a way to use it to my benefit. Maybe Aria knows a way, I guess I'll just have to ask her. The only problem is that I'm going to have to explain everything to her. Knowing her she probably thinks this is a big dream or something.

* * *

'下午好，你想要一个包子，为您的旅行.' My Chinese wasn't that good, but I could recognize some of the key phrases. 'Good Afternoon', and then something about food and traveling. But I still knew enough to recognize it as Chinese, unlike my sister that is.

I was still silently snickering at her five minutes after for mistake. "对不起，我的妹妹只有懂英语." I told the Chinese man after I was confidant that I wouldn't break out in laughter. At the same time, I ignored the look of supersize on Aria's face.

She didn't believe that I (as a chibi) was the same person as the me (the teenager). "Yuri?" She asked again, the most hilarious expression on her normally calm face. Oh, how I wish I could take a picture of this moment~

"Yeah, sis." I couldn't torture her any longer, not if I wanted her to help me. I gave her an unblinking stare, trying to read her thoughts, when my sister promptly fainted with me still in her arms.

The effect of gravity was immediate. Aria fell to the ground with me underneath her. "Wha-!" A startled cry escaped my lips. A flash of purple and red filled my vision, the owner of the food stand. I felt the whiplash hit me before anything else. The sudden rush of wind had left me disoriented.

"Are you okay?" The male asked me in English. There wasn't a trace of an accent in his soft mellow like voice. I looked at him and gasped in supersize. His previous outfit had fallen to the ground, revealing a red Chinese uniform and black beady eyes.

He's just a kid, was what my first thought should have been. That is if I didn't recognize him. Fon… But that means, that this is the world of 'Reborn!'

I was prepared to go into any anime world, anyone of the hundreds that I know of. The only exception is the world of Reborn! This is because if it was any other anime I would easily be able to pick a side. In Bleach, I would fight with Ichigo. In Naruto, I would side with either the Akatsuki members or Konoha, depending on which side found me first. The only anime where I could never pick sides was Reborn!

I love all of the characters to much to pick sides, I guess you could call it my favorite anime in that regard. So when I saw Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, I did the only thing my mind could do in order to cope. I fainted.

* * *

FWG: Is it just me or are Aria and Yuri fainting a lot, it wasn't my intention to write them that way…

Aria: Who cares if you didn't mean to write us that way, the point is you did.

Yuri: Now… Now, don't fight.

FWG: I just realized something really embarrassing.

Yuri: Hmm, what is it?

FWG: Not telling, I wonder if anyone else has realized it yet.

Aria: I doubt it, you're the weirdest person that I know

FWG: You do know that I can easily kill you next chapter, right?

Yuri: You could do worse than kill us, though.

Aria: Shush, Yuri. Don't encourage her.

**FWG: Please review constructive criticism is highly aspirated.**


	3. Chapter 3- Faint in a Strange Place

**FWG: My two main character's seem to be fainting a lot, they've fainted a total of four times in my first two chapters. That's not weird, is it? I only own my OCs**

* * *

Reason Why You Shouldn't… …Faint in a Strange Place

Fon looked down at the child in his arms, his normal calm expression on his face. He knew that she wasn't an average child, since she had spoken in booth English and Chinese in front of him. He studied the girl for a moment, she might know about the Arcobaleno.

He had three reasons for thinking this, just from what he'd seen a few minutes prior. One she understood and could speak in Chinese, when her mother language was obviously English. Two her sister (?) was supervised to see her as a child, to the point that she fainted. And three she fainted herself only after she saw Fon.

Of course there could be another explanation for any of those three reasons. Fon already knew that, he never was the type to jump straight into conclusions. The girl could know someone who spoke Chinese, and picked up the language naturally. Her sister could have been supersize just to see her in general. It didn't have to be about appearances. As for why she fainted from seeing Fon, it probably was about his appearance. He's seen worse reactions towards his condition, than merely fainting.

All that being said, if the girl did know something about his curse or even about Checker Face, he couldn't just leave her without questioning her. It was also in his manners to help someone out if he was able to. If he just left the two females lying in the middle of the street, even if they had no connection to the Arcobaleno, he would feel guilty about it.

That's why he ended up carrying the unconscious teenager and child back to the house he and his second cousin shared. It never accord to him, to ask what his cousin would think. The house was big enough that the two of them had almost never crossed paths. So it didn't matter if his cousin even knew about the two uninvited guests.

That being said, Fon would rather his cousin not finding out about the two girls until he found out if the younger one knew anything about the Arcobaleno. Still, it would be ideal if his foul natured cousin. Not that that was very likely, Fon's cousin had a way with knowing things. He was bound to find out sooner or later, not even Fon could stop that.

* * *

Yuri woke up on a Japanese futon, she was curled up underneath the covers. This made it impossible for the storm Arcobaleno who sat a few feet from her futon to even realize that she was awake.

In the futon next to her, Aria still slept. Yuri blinked lazily, listening to her older sister's load snores and the mixture of a Japanese water fountain. Being the natural lazy person that she was, Yuri made no move to even show that she was awake.

Meanwhile Fon watched the two girls from the other side of the room where they slept. He couldn't have left them alone, not without knowing who they where. He had put them in the futons several hours ago. The only change since then had been the teenager's relentless turning and the child curled up in a ball underneath her covers.

Those seemed to be their normal sleeping habits though, so Fon wasn't too worried about it. In fact he was calm enough to be eating sakura mochi with Japanese tea, as he waited for the two of them to wake up. If he had known that Yuri had already woken up, then he would have saved the time it took for her older sister to wake up as well.

Yuri curled up in a ball that was so small in only looked like a lump in the blankets. This was only because of her newly found chibi status though. She took slow deep breaths as she let her mind wander. Though really the only thing that she could think about was the fact that she was in the world of Reborn!

She was content with daydreaming about what she planned to do here. To see the Ring battles in person that is if they haven't already happened. To see the famous battles where Tsuna's guardians became his guardians was an opportunity that she couldn't ignore.

Yuri would rather not get involved with the Kokuyo Arc and the Future Arc. Even if it meant that she couldn't meet Mukuro or Byakuran, her two favorite antagonists of the series. The Future Arc had been confusing in the anime she wasn't looking forward to actually being apart of that arc. And she had no intention of being possessed by Mukuro either.

As Yuri continued to dream about what Arcs she wanted to be apart of and which Arcs she planned to avoid, her sister was waking up. "You're up." Fon observed, in English, when the older sister sat up. Her hand prompt on her pillow, held her in her leaning position.

"Where am I?" Aria's voice was barely above a whisper. She would have thought that she would have woken up by now, back in the real world that is. Away from the dream that looks like a cartoon, from where her sister looks like a baby. Where that sister could speak Chinese.

There was no way that her useless sister who only barely passes everything that she does could speak a complicated language like Chinese. That was where Aria drew the line between a fantasy of her inner mind and the possibility that this was real.

"After you fainted on the streets, I took you to my," Fon paused, to search for the right words, "…house." He was trying to be careful with her.

The human mind was a fragile thing, breaking easily. Fon had already seen her faint once and didn't want to cause any more stress on her mind.

Aria turned towards the sound of the small voice, her eyes widening when she realized that he was just a baby. "Who… Who are you?" She tried, and failed, to hide the terror in her voice.

"My name is Fon," He said bowing politely, "And you are?" Despite the fact that Yuri knew that he was talking to her sister, she couldn't stop her body from tensing up. "Aria, my sister Yuri was with me. At least I think she was…"

"The younger one is sleeping next to you." Yuri curled into a tighter ball, hoping that her sister wouldn't notice her. "She's still asleep though." The only thing that Yuri could think of at that moment was how her sister was going to try and 'wake her up'.

Aria blinked at Fon, "And you haven't tried waking her yet?" Aria, as someone who's lived with Yuri for her entire life, knew her sleeping patterns better than anyone. Namely that if no one forcibly gets her little sister out of bed, she'll only leave to go to the bathroom and eat.

So the only way to get Yuri actually up and moving, was to use violence and threats. Of course only her family ever resorted to those matters, her friends bribed her into waking up.

When Fon didn't answer her, Aria did the only thing a level headed big sister could do in her situation. She aimed a punch at the lump she assumed was her sister. "Yuri, stop pretending."

Not even a few seconds later a drowsy eyed Yuri emerged from her covers, without a scratch on her. "That's dangerous Onee-chan, you could have hurt me. What would you have done if that punch actually hit me?!"

Aria snorted at her sister, not saying a word. I her inner mind, Aria figured that since this was all just a dream it wouldn't it hurt her to play along with it. It seemed interesting enough, talking babies, cartoonish looks, and other languages. What could possibly go around?

If only she knew just what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**FWG: Please review **


	4. Chapter 4- Piss off Family

**FWG: Hello, again. I'm just here to remained you that I only own Aria and Yuri...**

**Yuri: She owns Mr. Centipede too, if you didn't already know that**

**FWG: Yeah, yeah... I own the centipede too... Nothing else **

Reasons why You Shouldn't… … Piss off Family

* * *

For the tenth time within the past minute, Yuri had tried to climb on her older sister's lap. And for the tenth time Aria pushed her sister across the room. "Will you cut it out already?! You're not a baby so stop acting like one!"

"But, Onee-chan! I'm cold!" Yuri whined as she slowly stood up. The little girl brushed off an imaginary speck of dust her cheeks flushed red. Aria brushed off her sister's wayward emotions as something everyday, and turned back toward the Storm Arcobaleno.

Fon watched this display with a faint smile, what was normal to the sisters was new for him. "Fine!" Yuri yelled with a huff, and sat down next to Fon. A wide smile on her face. He gave her a nod, before turning back to Aria.

"So what brings you to Naimimori?"

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

We're in Naimimori… The same town that Tsuna and them live in. I didn't think that Fon had a house in Naimimori, so maybe he's just staying at someone that he knows. I wonder who it is? They never do say in both the manga and the anime.

"Naimimori? Where's that?" Aria asked confused, for a minute I wondered as to why she was confused but then I remembered that she didn't know that we were in the world of Reborn! It makes me wonder on what she thinks of all of this.

"Naimimori, Japan. It's in the Aichi prefecture." Tottori, huh, I haven't heard of that prefecture before. "Prefecture…?" Aria turned to me, anything that had anything to do with Asians and she auto maniacally asked me what it meant.

"It's like the states in America, I think that there's forty-two of them right now. Each prefecture has it's own rules, but all of them answer to the central government in Tokyo. I only now of a handful of the prefectures myself Tokyo, Gunma, Chiba, Kyoto, Osaka, and Hokkaido. But I don't know Aichi."

I hated explaining things, especially when it involved Aria. She never got any of the ideas I was talking about. When I tried to explain Schrödinger's Cat to her, she yelled at me to shut up within the first minute. The difference between China and Japan, and she tells me to shut up. She won't even listen to me when I talk about time space paradoxes or about the threat of a zombie invasion.

"It isn't that big compared to other prefectures," Fon nodded his head, "Did you end up here by mistake?" He looked at me, his small eye scanning my chibi body. He's so cute, my inner fan girl squealed, blushing I suppressed all of my urges that told me to glomp him.

Do you know how hard it is it resist glomping someone? Especially if that person is someone that you look up to. No, good, because let me tell you right now it was really hard. Oh, shit, I'm talking to myself again aren't I.

"Yuri-chan, why are you hitting your head?" Fon asked me. Stopping my small hand in mid air, I turned toward him. "Because, that's what Mom said to do…" Blushing I looked away from Fon.

"Your mother? But why would she tell you to hit your head?" Fon asked confused. I glanced to my sister, but she wasn't going to answer. Some big sister she is.

"Mom said that if I ever start talking to myself, hear something that isn't there, or show any other signs of being crazy, that I have to hit my head in order to make the 'voices' go away."

Fon only nodded at that, he didn't even look shocked. Maybe he expected that I was crazy, that's what I would expect from an Arcobaleno.

"Yuri!" Aria snapped her head back towards Fon and me. She wasn't even paying attention earlier. "You can't go around telling people that kind of stuff." If you didn't want me to say anything then you should have been paying attention.

"Sorry, Onee-chan." I leaned back against the wood flooring. Aria should just take it from here, I yawned. Fon's just going to tell her where we are, and I already know that. Maybe I could take a quick nap while they're talking.

I already figured out that aria didn't know where we were and that she had no idea how we got here. So if I let her do all the talking, then I don't have to waste energy by lying. All I have to do is make sure that I know what story she told Fon later, then I just have to stick to that. And knowing my sister, she's going to tell me it later whether I listen right now or not.

Yawning again, I thought about how that nap seemed to be a really good idea right now…

* * *

Aria watched her sister in shock. Not only was the younger sibling sitting in a perfect traditional sitting position, but she was also sleeping while doing it. When Aria had first seated to ask Fon her questions and answer his, she had tried sitting in that position. Her feet feel asleep within five minutes.

This only further to prove Aria's theory that this was all a dream. After all, if she, the stronger sister, couldn't handle the pain, then there was no way her younger sister who had zero tolerance to pain could sleep like that.

Of course this ignores the fact that the younger sister was now a baby. That was another impossible thing.

Fon had his usual calm expression, but he was lost deep in thought. If he believed what Aria told him then that would mean that the two girls didn't know how they came to Naimimori. It's possible that Yuri, the younger one, knows and isn't going to say anything.

She did fall asleep when Fon just started questioning them. He didn't even realize that she was asleep until Aria told him. It was the same earlier, he had no clue that she was awake until Aria had informed him otherwise. It wasn't that he was losing his touch. It was just that Yuri didn't breathe differently whether she was asleep or awake.

This made Fon want to no even more about the girl. But there wasn't any way that Fon could make the younger give anything up unless he tortured her, and if she really was just a civilian…

Fon shook that thought out of his head it wouldn't come to that. Occurring to what Aria said, Yuri was only sixteen, meaning that there had to be a way to get her to talk without resorting to anything to drastic.

It couldn't be that hard for Fon to find the girl's weakness before she returned to America with her sister. After Fon had safely located the girl's family, he couldn't just send them back alone.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep," He said standing up, "I'll come and wake you in the morning. Good night, Aria-san." Fon moved Yuri back to her futon, where the girl curled up into a tight ball around her covers.

Aria didn't argue with him, and got into her own futon before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

I woke up in the dark Japanese styled room. For a moment I couldn't remember how I got there. Then it all came back to me.

The centipede. Waking up. Discovering that I've became a chibi. Meeting Fon. Fainting. Waking up in his house. And then falling asleep again.

I was just about to go back to sleep when my stomach growled. It occurred to me that I haven't anything in at least a day, so I decided to get something to eat before going back to sleep.

* * *

_This was mistake number one._

* * *

Of course I had no idea where the food (kitchen) was, so I decided to just walk around till I found it. Keeping my hand on the left wall of the hallway I left the rom that Fon had lent to Aria and me.

* * *

_Mistake number two._

* * *

I quickly lost track of time ( and where I was ) and gave up a hand on the left wall. Instead I just kept walking straight. Half asleep, I continued walking down the hallway…

* * *

_That was mistake number three._

* * *

… And bumped straight into something very hard. I looked up, about to yell something in gibberish about how you shouldn't bump into people, but stopped when I realized **who **I had just bumped into.

Tall. Check.

Black hair. Check.

Pale skin. Check.

Glaring black eyes. Check.

Purple pajamas. Check.

Tonfas. Check.

I had just walked into Hibari! My inner fan girl squealed.

Most people say that you have three chances. You know the whole three strikes and your out, deal. I wish that was the case with me, three strikes would have been a lot better than the alternative.

I had already had to subside my inner fan girl ounce today, and that had taken all of my energy. So without any composer I did the only thing a half awake fan girl could do in my situation. And no it wasn't fainting.

Listening to my instincts, my inner fan girl instincts, I glomped Hibari's leg. My arms barely managed to wrap around them, but they did nonetheless.

* * *

_In case you were wondering that was the fourth mistake I made tonight. But if I could go back, I wouldn't have changed any of it._

* * *

"Herbivore, get off so I can bite you to death."

* * *

**FWG: Who all guessed that Hibari was Fon's second-cousin? Well you were right. Yah, here's some cookies for figuring it out~**

**I'm putting this here for those don't understand why Yuri turned into a baby. The centipede, let's call him Bob, is an all powerful being and two girls (Aria and Yuri) just tried to kill him. Bob isn't a fan of killing, so he decides to give them a punishment that worse than death. Bob saw a bit of himself in Yuri and gave her one free wish.**

**Yuri's wish was to transported to an anime world, it could be any world as long as it was an anime that she knew. The world that Bob took her to was KHR, but he still had to give her a punishment. He decided that he would make Yuri go through puberty again, because we all know that going through it is a major pain. **

**Bob thought that this was a perfect punishment. Yeah I know, for an all powerful being Bob isn't that smart.**

**Then there was Aria, who didn't even get a wish, since all powerful beings have a limit to how much power they can use, Bob settled for sending Aria to the world of KHR with Yuri. That way he could save up the energy need to cast another big spell.**

**That's why both Aria and Yuri are in the KHR world, but only Yuri is a baby. It was Yuri's wish to go to that world and therefore it couldn't be seen as punishment. For Aria on the other hand, it was probably the worst kind of punishment that Bob could think of. **

**Does it make more since now? If you still don't get it PM me and I'll try explaining things again.**

**Side note Bob is not the centipede's real name, it's just easier to call him that.**


	5. Chapter 5- Unleash a Fangirl

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Unleash an Inner Fangirl

"Herbivore, get off so I can bite you to death." Even if I didn't already know Japanese, I would still understand that.

He said the words. He said the words. He said the words. My inner Fangirl was bouncing up and down inside my mind.

I had a wide grin on my face and stars in my eyes. I'm glomping Hibari! I'm touching him without being beaten! This is heaven! If I was in the right state of mind I would see the problem with this, but because I was currently in Fangirl mode, I wasn't thinking at all.

"No!" I tightened my grip so he couldn't shake me off. I heard Hibari growl at me and then he tried to shake me off his legs.

Hibari growled at me! Hibari growled at me! My inner fangirl yelled out.

Can you tell me why that's a good thing? What if he beats us up? Inner coward asked inner Fangirl.

Because it's Hibari! Isn't that obvious? Fangirl yelled at coward

Whaa… Don't hit me! Don't hit me!

Fon was meditating when he first felt Hibari's killer intent. It wasn't that unusual for Hibari to stalk through the halls of their home, with the killing intent rolling off him. He was more surprised when the killing intent just vanished.

A few minutes later Fon smelt the distinct smell of chocolate chip cookies. He opened his eyes and tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. Hibari never cooked anything. He always just threatened somebody (usually Fon) to make his food for him.

So when Fon smelled chocolate chip cookies, it was only natural for him to go and find out about the source of the smell.

Aria woke up only to find herself in the dark Japanese room, all alone. The first thing that she thought was, 'I'm still in this dream?' and the second was 'Where's Yuri?' It briefly crossed her mind that maybe, this wasn't a dream at all. But she already knew that this couldn't the real world. At the least not the world that she knew.

Aria got out of her temporary futon, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until she found Yuri. When she reached the hallway she smelt something sweat. In the darkness of the hallway she followed the sweat smell completely blind.

When Fon reached the kitchen he couldn't believe what he saw. Yuri sat on Hibari shoulders, a spoon full of cookie dough in her mouth. Hibari held one of her legs in place, so that she didn't fall. In his free hand he balanced a cookie tray.

On the counters were the items needed to make cookies. A tray of already made cookies was on the counter next to the oven. Patches of flour covered the area around the stovetop.

"Hibari-nii, you can put me down now~" Yuri giggled tugging on Hibari's hair. The skylark sighed put the cookie tray on the counter, then kneeled down so that Yuri could climb off his back. "Thank you! Hibari-nii."

Hibari gave her a stiff nod before standing up. "I didn't know you baked." Fon jumped onto the counter. "Fon-san! Did we wake you?" Yuri looked up at Fon. "I was already up when I smelled the cookies."

Fon reached for one of the still hot cookies and put it in his mouth. "How did you two come to bake cookies?"

"I got lost when I was looking for the kitchen and then I ran into Hibari-nii. The rest just sort of happened…" She looked away from him shyly, "Isn't that right Hibari-nii?" Despite on how proficient Yuri was speaking right now, she never got the chance to actually use it in an actual conversation.

She didn't know anyone who could speak fluent Japanese, so there was never any reason for to actually speak Japanese. It was the same thing with Chinese, and all of the other languages she studied on a whim.

"Hibari-nii, aren't you going to try a cookie," she asked turning back towards the skylark. Not saying a word Hibari reached for a cookie and ate it, within a few seconds the chocolate chip cookie had completely vanished. "I'm glad you like it." Yuri smiled at him, "Can you give me a lift, please?"

By the time Aria had reached the kitchen, Yuri had fallen back asleep, Fon sat next to her, and Hibari had already left the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. Yuri leaned against Fon, using him as a pillow. "What happened here?" Aria asked Fon, in English.

"Your sister decided to make cookies," Fon answered taking another bite of a cookie.

"All by herself?" She was shocked, even if this was just a dream there was no way that a three year old could work an oven. "No, my cousin helped her out." Fon took another bite of his cookie. "And where is he?"

"My cousin? He left right after Yuri-chan fell asleep, said that I should make sure that I keep track of my guests in the future." Fon pushed Yuri out of the way so he could stand. "Do you want to help me clean up?"


	6. Chapter 6- Walk Alone on the Streets

**FWG: Hello people's! I don't own KHR only my OCs**

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Walk alone on the Streets

When Yuri woke up again she was cuddled in the blankets of her futon. At first she thought that the events from the night before were just a dream. There was no way that she could convince Hibari, of all people, to make chocolate chip cookies with her.

Then she remembered what happened before she baked those chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

The two of them waited in silence. Hibari stood glaring down at Yuri, who by now had wrapped both of her arms and legs around his leg. He tried shaking the girl off again, but she held on steadfast.

He gave growled at her persistence, before an idea came to him. Perhaps he was handling this the wrong way. "Girl," Yuri gaze snapped to meet his –her eyes sparkling in excitement- "What are you doing in my house?"

Yuri blinked up at him for a moment, ranking her brain for the English translation. "Fon-san invited me and my sister, but she's sleeping." The girl nodded confidant that her Japanese was right.

"Then why are you up?" Hibari scowled, angry that his second cousin would invite two strangers into his house. He quickly decided that he would bite Fon to death as punishment later. But first he had decided what he would do with Yuri.

"Um… I wanted something to eat…" She tilted her head back in thought, "Cookies. I wanted to eat chocolate chip cookies." Her mouth watered at the thought of it, yummy and chewy chocolate chip cookies. A bit of drool ran down her chin.

Hibari stared down at her in wonder, this being the first time that he actually got a good look at her. She was actually pretty cute, he realized, like a small animal. Her short string milky brown hair framed her chubby baby face. Dark brown eyes shown with excitement in the dark hallway. She was wearing a dark red sundress. Around the bottom portion of the dress that had light blue stiches that looked like an abstracted centipede. Her golden tan played well against her hair color. The tiny bit of drool on her chin sparkled.

Hibari was a cold heart person, the most feared delinquent in Naimimori, and head of the Disciplinary Committee. There wasn't anything that he feared, and there was no one that he bowed to. However the feared Hibari had one weakness, it wasn't something that he wanted but he had nonetheless.

Hibari's one weakness, the love of cute and small things. The baby/chibi version of Yuri fell into the cute and small category.

Hibari lowered his tonfas and kneeled down. Yuri didn't notice the sudden movement, she was too lost within her own thought. She only realized it after Hibari had gently pulled her legs off of his. She gasped in surprise at the contact, and stumbled backwards letting go of his leg.

"Girl, what is your name?" He demanded her, because Hibari never asks questions he only demands answers. "Yuri," She smiled at him, "What's yours?" She asked him, like she didn't already know. "Hibari."

"Hibari? So then can I call you Hibari-nii?" She was only joking when she asked him that, since she was really his age. He nodded, not knowing Yuri's real age, giving her permission to call him that.

"Hibari-nii, can you help me make chocolate chip cookies? Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him. It looked a little weird, considering that she looked like she was three years old. Hibari nodded at her, "The kitchen is this way."

He started through the dark hallway, Yuri followed after him quickly. "Thank you, Hibari-nii."

* * *

"Yuri, are you up yet?" Aria called for her sister from the doorway from of the room. "Hmmh… Yeah," Yuri answered, only because she didn't want her sister to tackle her. "Good. Then get out of bed. We're going shopping."

"Why?" Yuri asked sitting up, rubbing one of her eyes. She didn't want to leave the comforts of her bed. "One, we only have the clothes that we're currently wearing." Despite thinking that this was all a dream, Aria was still acting like this was all just reality.

"Two, because of your late night cooking frenzy last night, there is no more ingredients in the kitchen." There was hardily anything in the kitchen before Yuri decided to make cookies.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Yuri glared at her sister with half lidded eyes. "I need a translator." Yuri nodded slowly, remembering that Aria only knew English and a bit of French. "Ask Fon-san."

"He has work." Yuri let out a slow yawn. "Fine. I'm getting up. I'm getting up."

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

When we left the house both Fon-san and Hibari-nii were already gone. Fon-san to work at his gyoza stand and Hibari-nii to patrol Naimimori that was what Aria told me. I knew that Fon-san was not only going to be working at his stand, but also handing I-Pin assassination missions and Hibari-nii was going to beat someone to death.

Fon-san had left us a note that had directions to the grocery store, the list of items that we needed to buy, and a poach full of yen. It was in English, so that Aria could read it to, and had kanji written off to the side.

It still took us more than three hours to find the store and all of the items. Aria had kept trying to put her three cents worth in, saying that instead of buying this that we should get that. We should go left instead of right.

If she wants to be in the lead so bad she should learn Japanese. It isn't that hard, I got the basics down in less than a year.

* * *

By the time we left the store, both of us had two bags, it was already past noon. We walked back to Hibari's manor- I refused to call it a house, it was to big for that- in silence. Both of us were left alone to our own thoughts.

I don't know what was going on in Aria's mind. Reading people was never one of my talents.

I shifted my gaze to look at my sister. Her gaze was locked onto the ground in front of her. She walked at her usual brisk pace. I had to use all of my energy just to keep up with her.

Aria didn't know any Japanese, if she got lost, I doubt that she'll be able to find her way back to Hibari's manor. Stupid older sister, she should at least pay attention to where she is going.

Within minutes she was nearly a block away from me.

I don't know why I tried to keep up with her in the first place. Even before I became a chibi, I could never keep up with her. Why did I think that I could keep up with her now?

I stopped walking, and sighed, pausing only to readjust the bags that I carried. When I looked up again, ready to start after my sister again, I saw my sister being drugged by three delinquents.

All three of them were Japanese, and had the same black leather jacket ripped and blue jeans on.

One of them was like a giant, tall and fat. His black hair was short and spikey. He wore a bright red t-shirt underneath his leather jacket. Aria's bags were in his hands.

The second of them, was more lanky than the first, averaged height and average build. His hair was like a miniature afro, black in color. He wore a dark blue hoodie underneath his leather jacket. He had a piece of cloth in his hands, that covered Aria's mouth.

The third one, was the shortest still had his baby fat. His silky hair was blonde (weather it was died or natural I couldn't tell). He had a white polo shirt on underneath his leather jacket. He stood behind Afro, his hand in his pockets, and a pair of sunglasses in his pockets.

"Bones, are you sure she's the one?" I heard Fatty ask Afro.

"Yeah, I saw her walk out of Hibari's house myself. There was a brat with her to, though." Afro nodded, "Stubs, here you take the girl. I'll worry about her bags."

Fatty nodded at Afro and drooped the bags, he lift Aria out of Afro's arms and flung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Knowing better than staying in plane sight, I ducked out of their sight. Hiding away in-between two trash cans in a nearby alley. If I heard right then those three have something against Hibari-nii. They drugged Aria because they saw her leave his house.

They didn't think that they could stand up to Hibari-nii on equal grounds in fight, so they planned to resort to dirty methods. I didn't think- no I knew- that such dirty tricks would never work against Hibari-nii.

Still, I had no intention of being taken by a group of delinquents. After they're a safe distance away, I'll go look for Hibari-nii and Fon-san. The manor isn't safe to go back to, I already knew that they were watching it.

I started counting the seconds, when I reached six hundred I would leave.

_One… …Two… …Three… …Four… …Five… … Six…_

* * *

**FWG: It was a last minute decesion on my part for Yuri to use the honorifics that she uses in her speech, in her thoughts as well. It made more sense for her character. I put in the flashback too, origenally I was going to wait a few more chapters, but I couldn't get the scene out of my head so... There it is. I knew that some of you wanted to know what happened between the two of them.**


	7. Chapter 7-Accept Help From an Extremist

**FWG: I don't own KHR, only my OCs. I used Google translate in order to translate the japanese to english, so it's probably dramatically incorrect. You have been forewarned.**

* * *

The Reasons why you Shouldn't… … Ask Help From Extremeist

Ryohei Sasagawa was running his morning laps around Naimimori when he saw Yuri walking down the street, dragging two grocery bags behind her.

"WHY ARE YOU SO EXTREMLY BY YOURSELF?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT IS DANGROUS TO WALK ALONE," Ryohei yelled at her. Yuri looked up to him and blinked.

After a minute she cleared her throat, "I'm looking for Hibari-nii. Do you know where he is?" She already knew that Ryohei knew who Hibari-nii was, so it was only logical for her to think that he would also know where Hibari-nii was.

"YOU'RE A FRIEND OF HIBARI'S! THEN I SHOULD TAKE YOU TO HIM, TO THE EXTREME!" Then Ryohei ran off in the direction of Naimimori Middle school, leaving Yuri standing in the middle of the road by her self.

"He just left me," She sat on the ground, "I wonder when he's going to realize that I'm still here."

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I glared at the two people in front of me. My arms and legs were bound, my mouth was gagged.

A fatty giant who was going through the groceries that I bought with Yuri. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The other was a leprechaun. The leprechaun wore a purple beanie over his head that it covered hair and eyes, steeled toed boots, and a closed black leather coat.

"_Hibari otoko ga tabenai koto o chōdo nani korera no nakade wa yoi tabemono wa, arimasen__." (1)_ The fat one muttered to himself. _"__Stubs wa, sorera subete no daidokoro ga hitsuyō to suru kihondesu.__" (2) _The leprechaun told him.

I had no idea what the two where saying. Did they even know English? They had to, this was my dream after all.

"_Shikashi, do no yōna chippu ga sonzai shimasen. Naze nin'i no chippu wa sonzai shimasen? Chippu wa, jinsei no naka de mottomo kihon-tekina hitsuju-hindesu! Anata wa, Shrimp no koto o shiranai__!" (3)_

I'm not just going to sit here and listen to total strangers ramble on in gibberish, I have to get out of here. This is just a dream, that shouldn't be too hard. First I have to get out of these ropes.

* * *

_-Translations -_

_1. Hibari otoko ga tabenai koto o chōdo nani korera no nakade wa yoi tabemono wa, arimasen = There's no good food in these, just what does that Hibari guy eat._

_2. Stubs wa, sorera subete no daidokoro ga hitsuyō to suru kihondesu. = Stubs, those are the basics that every kitchen needs._

_3. Shikashi, do no yōna chippu ga sonzai shimasen. Naze nin'i no chippu wa sonzai shimasen? Chippu wa, jinsei no naka de mottomo kihon-tekina hitsuju-hindesu! Anata wa, Shrimp no koto o shiranai! = But there aren't any chips. Why aren't there any chips? Chips are the most basic necessity of life! Don't you know that, Shrimp!_

* * *

Yuri felt a smile form on her face, despite herself. She was enjoying the breeze in the air as Ryohei ran towards the middle school, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She held on fiercely onto his hair, so that she didn't fall off and land in the pavement that Ryohei ran on. If her grip were to slip even a little, she would be in a world of hurt. But until then she had her own thrill ride.

Yuri was calm for someone who just witnessed a kidnapping, especially since it was her sister who was kidnaped. Even a fully-grown man was bound to freak out if he saw someone being drugged and then thrown over a teenager's shoulders.

It wasn't that Yuri didn't worry about her sister, she just wasn't freaking out about it. To her, she would just be wasting energy if she freaked out about something that she didn't need to worry about.

She knew that the delinquents kidnaped Aria because of Hibari, though she didn't know the exact reason. And they were just your everyday Japanese delinquents, not the hard-core Italian Mafia.

In all honesty she didn't think that her sister was in any life threatening danger, or at the least she thought that no harm would come to Aria until after the delinquents made contact with Hibari.

To Yuri there was no point in harming a hostage taken until the person who you're trying to get knows about the kidnapping. If she was wrong and the delinquents did harm her sister, before Hibari or Fon could get to her, then she would deal with her emotions at that time.

Until then she would enjoy her free thrill ride as Ryohei continued his loud search for Hibari. So despite the fact that she was unaware of her sister condition, Yuri smiled, because to Yuri there wasn't anything else that she could do.

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I undid the ropes on my ankles first, the ropes now hung loosely on my feet. I was currently working on the ropes on my wrists. A few more minutes and then I'm going to be free.

I wished that it were Yuri who was kidnapped instead. She had more patience for this sort of thing. I'm more of the hero type anyways, I bet that she's just sitting around doing nothing while my life is on the line.

Wait a minute… My life is not on the line this is just a dream. It's impossible to die in a dream after all. I'll just wake up, back home, away from this crazy dream.

The two weirdoes' from before were still talking in that strange language. The fat guy was talking rapidly in the leprechaun's ear, while the leprechaun was laying some cards out on the ground.

I ignored the two of them, whatever it was that they were doing, and went back to work on the ropes on my wrists.

* * *

"Sasagawa-sempi! Sasagawa-sempi, stop! Please!" one of the male students called after Ryohei. Being the good-natured person that Ryohei is, he stopped running in order to see what the student wanted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, TO THE EXTREME!?" he turned around toward the younger student. Yuri jumped off of Ryohei's head, she was already in the school, and all she had to do was find Hibari.

"Chibi-chan?" for ounce Ryohei didn't yell, it wasn't something that surprised Yuri since she already knew that he didn't yell all of the time. "Hibari-nii is somewhere in this school."

She gestured to the school around her with a small smile. "It can't be that hard to find him. So you don't have to help me… But if you see him, can you tell him that Yuri was looking for him. Please."

"IT'S A PROMISE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei didn't fail to notice the determination that shone in her eyes for only the briefest moment. He saw the fighter's spirit in her before she became the innocent girl again.

"If you find Hibari, ask for Sasagawa Ryohei in the boxing club!" He spoke softer than he normally did, but it was still a shout for a normal person. "Boxing club?" Yuri asked with mock confusion.

"YES, I'M THE EXTREME CAPTIAN OF THE BOXING CLUB! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN TO THE EXTREME?!" he was back to yelling like usual, if Yuri wasn't a Fangirl for the series she would have sighed.

"Sorry, Ryohei-san." She wasn't about to start calling another character brother, "But my body isn't suited for such competitive sports." She was currently in the body of a three year old.

"AS LONG AS YOU HAVE FIGHTING SPIRIT, SIZE DOESN'T MATTER, TO THE EXTREME!" It was a typical statement coming from Ryohei. "After I find Hibari-nii, I'll be sure to visit you."

Yuri gave him a quick bow of thanks and turned away from him. She planned to head for the roof first, it would be easier to find than the Reception Room that Hibari made his personal office and even if he wasn't there, there was a chance Tsuna and them were.

* * *

**FWG: Originally I was going to included four other scenes in this chapter, two of with were canon, but because I wanted to get this chapter out today I put that out for another chapter. The forth Canon character has made his appearance (the first being Fon, then Nichi, the third is Hibari), Ryohei doesn't get enough credit in the series. Even Lambo (the weakest guardian) gets more screen time then him and he isn't even cute. No offense Lambo!**

**Aria: I'm still tied up...**

**Yuri: Sorry, it's taking longer to find Hibari-nii than I thought it would**

**Aria: Then why don't you just go look for Fon.**

**Yuri: And waste all of that time, no way!**

**FWG: Yuri's quiet adamant about her no work policy.**

**Aria: You think I don't know that. I grew up with her.**

**FWG: Hahahaha, true.**

**Yuri: Please Review... Or else I'll never get to save Aria!**

**Aria: That's a pointless threat.**

**Yuri: It is?**

**Aria: Yeah, even if you don't save me, I'll just get out by myself.**

**FWG: Are you sure about that? Absolutely sure...**


	8. Chapter 8- Try Stub's Diet

**FWG: I only own my OCs (Yuri, Aria, the magical centipede whose name isn't Bob, Aniki, Stubs, Shrimp, the monk, Ryohei's underclassmen, and Bones aka Afro) and not the canon KHR characters that appear in the story. Eight chapters in and I already have so many OCs, I haven't even finished the first Arc yet.**

* * *

Reasons Why you Shouldn't… … Try Stub's Diet

Stubs was the giant of his group, the strongest physically and the biggest. He always had something in his mouth, weather it was edible or not was debatable. Just a few days ago his world was shaken to it's core.

* * *

"Why, Aniki?" The giant yelled out when he heard the news. "Stubs, you know that we're running low on money." His blonde haired leader told him. "But why does that mean that you have to take away my food?"

"You eat more than all of us put together! Aniki's just asking you eat less, not to stop eating." Stubs turned to glare at the new comer, a bald priest. " Stupid Monk, what would you know? With all of your dumb rules made by that God of yours." The giant huffed.

"I'm not a monk, but a priest. Everything that I do is in order to reach the Shining Light of the world. If you would let me, I could enlighten you to the greatness of the Shining Light of the Pavilion." The bald man nodded his head as he spoke.

The bald man wore a traditional hakuma, beige and white in color. The only thing out of place on him was the bright green scarf around his neck.

"Daz, stop trying to convert us already. We already know that the Shining Light is just a shame of a religion." A fourth person said, from the corner of the room. This new comer whore a long leather coat and a purple beanie hat.

"What are you talking about? The Shining Light is not some scam, made to con nonbelievers out of their hard earned money. The fact that you would ever think that it is highly offensive both to me and His Holiness. I wonder what ever gave you that mistaken impression, Shrimp."

"I saw it," Shrimp said without emotions. All of the members in their group knew that Shrimp had a talent for seeing the future. He usually used fortune telling cards in his practice.

Before Daz could get into a one-sided argument with Shrimp, Stubs yelled, "That doesn't explain why your taking away all of my food!" His face distorted with confusion and rage.

"Sorry, Stubs. I really mean it, but we don't have enough money to pay for all of your food. The sooner we take down the Disciplinary Committee, the sooner we'll get more money. And when that happens I promise you a feast fit for ten kings." The blonde hair man, who was silent since Daz entered the room spoke.

"Well, if you say so, Aniki." Stubs wasn't completely convinced, but the promise of such a large meal was enough to calm him down for now.

* * *

That was three days ago, three days of eating only four meals daily without any snacks. Stubs felted starved, never before in his life had eaten this little. So when they kidnaped Aria, when she had to bags filled with groceries, he felt so very hopeful.

Aniki didn't need to know, if he ate some of the hostage's food. And the girl wasn't going to be using them anytime soon either. So what was the harm, Stubs had thought.

It was very disappointing to him when he realized that she carried none of the food that he tended to eat. Only stuff like flour, salt, baking powder, baking soda, eggs, rice, some fish, and milk. Shrimp told him that these things were basic in every kitchen, but Stubs refused to believe it.

Besides the fish there wasn't any meat. There wasn't any soda or juice either. And most importantly there weren't any chips. The things that Stubs old diet mainly consisted of weren't there.

Never the less the giant gulped down the entire milk carton within seconds, hoping that it would satisfy his hunger. His stomach growled in hunger. Nope he still needed something more.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and put the rest of that stuff in the kitchen. You know where everything goes, right," Shrimp didn't look up from his cards when he spoke.

Stubs nodded at his friend, "That's a good idea Shrimp. I knew I liked you for a reason." Then the giant grabbed the bags of items and left the room, leaving Shrimp and Aria alone.

* * *

Yuri was almost up the last flight of stair that led to the roof when she heard a group of people talking as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't insult the Tenth, you baseball freak!" The loud shot of a familiar voice caused Yuri to pause. Not wanting to be seen by the teenagers coming down the stairs, because if she was seen then they would ask what she was doing here and she didn't want to explain to them that she was looking for Hibari.

Just imagining their reactions made her laugh, but it would cause too much trouble for her in the long run.

Tsuna would ask the obvious questions a person should ask when they see a child, questions Yuri didn't want to answer. Yamamoto would say something that made him seem really dense. Gokudera would yell something about protecting the tenth. And Reborn, Yuri didn't even want to think about what he would do.

So the teenager turned baby, quickly hid underneath the stairs, just as the door to the roof opened.

"Now, now Gokudera. There's no need to shout."

"Don't tell me what to do you baseball freak."

"HIHEE! Gokudera, don't use dynamite in the school!"

"You're right, tenth. I should wait until he lets his guard down. That's the tenth for you, always thinking."

"No! You shouldn't use dynamite at all! It's dangerous!"

"Dame-Tsuna, how are you going to be a good boss if your subordinates don't have weapons."

"Ow! Reborn, don't kick me! Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't my subordinates, they're my friends!"

Yuri had to suppress her laughter at their antics. They were hilarious whether it was fiction or not.

"Are we still playing that Mafia Game?"

"It's not a game you baseball freak! Tenth is the tenth boss of the Vongola Family!"

"Gokudera is so pump, we should get fired up too. Tsuna."

"Yamamoto…"

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ah. That's right, in order to play the Mafia Game we have to have a secret base right."

"A secret base, huh. I wonder what the Reception Room looks like…"

"So you've never been there either, Tsuna?"

"No. What about you Gokudera?"

"I haven't either."

* * *

Aria knew that this was her best chance at escaping. Know that Stubs was gone there was only one person who guarded her. And he was just a midget. There was no way that he could out run her.

Without any warning from her whatsoever, Aria jumped up and made a dash for the door. Shrimp made no move to stop this, whenever he was in the middle of a reading it was impossible for him to stop for any reason.

Aria barely managed to stop herself before she slammed into the door. She flung the door open just as she was coming to a stop, with a moment's pause she was running through the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile Shrimp turned over the last, final card in his reading. "Well, isn't that interesting." His voice was soft, like angel, but he had a devil's smile. "I should probably tell the boss. Or I could watch the fights as they precede." He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Yuri slowly followed Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn through the hallways as Naimi-Chu. They had said them selves that they were going to the Reception Rom. She was sure that the three teenagers hadn't noticed her presence, but knew that she couldn't hope the same for Reborn.

By listening in to their conversations she came to the conclusion that they were still in the School Days Arc. The episode where Hibari was officially introduced, too. So it was fairly early on in the Arc.

Yuri didn't know if she should be happy or sad at this. On one hand it meant that she could watch some of the more hilarious parts of the series. But on the other hand she had to wait till the Ring Battles, till she could talk to some of her favorite characters.

The thought that she wasn't in the main storyline, also accord to her. What if she actually had to wait out the ten years to get to the future arc? Or if she was on any of the other parallel worlds that Byakuran conquers. She really didn't want to put up with those possibilities.

Her only saving grace was that at least one version of herself was going to end up following to the future arc and then the Simon arc.

Yuri shook the thoughts of the future out of her mind when Yamamoto opened the door to the Reception Room. One problem at a time, she told herself. First things first, she had to convince Hibari to save Arai.

* * *

**FWG: There are a lot of cutscenes in this chapter... And the main character (Tsuna) has finally made an appearance. Well, at least his voice anyways. Please review XD.**


	9. Chapter 9- Believe Everything You Hear

**FWG: Hello, my faithful fans XD I don't own KHR *cry's in incorner***

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Believe Everything You Hear

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

"UWOOOOO! I'LL BEAT YOU UP AS IF I WERE ABOUT TO DIE!" I could hear Tsuna's shout from the end of the hallway. Just a little long and I can talk to Hibari without any interruptions.

In the past I've read so many fanfics where a fangirl gets sent to her favorite anime. And all of them had at least one thing in common. In all of them, the girl had to make the decision on weather to mess with the plot or protect it.

Sometimes they only mean to change one thing, like a character death. Or they fight persistently to make sure that everything goes according to their knowledge, even if they have to watch someone die.

This one choice effects everything that happens from here on. I knew that. It was an unspoken rule whenever you did something with knowledge of future events.

If I had ended up in a world of one of the more mainstream manga's, like Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece, then I defiantly would have change something. But I ended up in the world of Reborn! There wasn't anything that I wanted to change, I just wanted to see the events for myself.

I want to experience them for myself. Not by looking through a monitor, safe in my room or by reading it in a book. I want to uncover all of the hidden secrets that weren't mentioned in the series.

Does that mean that I want to change what happens? The answer was simple, no. I wanted to experience the story like never before this is true. But I was not an idiot. I knew that I wasn't a fighter.

I don't even have any training…

So I would watch from the sidelines. Like Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and all of the others who don't take part in the fights. Another one of those side characters won't affect the plot, and I could be one of those characters who just sit on the sidelines. A cheerleader.

It was less dangerous for me, and I could still watch all of the development of the characters. That was exactly what I wanted.

I made my decision. I wasn't strong enough to protect the plot and those whoever tried ended up getting screwed up in the end. There wasn't anything that I wanted to be different either. So that left the third option, the option that was hardily ever addressed.

I'm just going to have fun, enjoy life while I can. This isn't just a story anymore, for me… And Aria too, this is our Reality. Why should I treat it any different?

Still if Reborn finds out that there's an unknown gang in town, he'll take action. Then I'll never get to see Hibari in a fight, where my life wouldn't be in danger. So in order to watch Hibari beat the crap out of the gang that kidnapped my sister, I would wait for Reborn to leave the Reception Room.

* * *

"Shrimp! Why is the door open? You're supposed to be watching the girl!" Stubs yelled when he saw the still open door. He was sure that he shut the door when he left for the kitchen.

When Stubs reentered the room he was shocked at what he saw. The ropes that were tied around Aria now lay on the ground leading towards the door. Shrimp lay on the floor over his fortune telling cards. Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Shrimp! What happened to you? Where's the girl?" Stubs ran over to his friend and shook him. "Stubs," Shrimp let out a low moan, "Stop shaking me or I'll puke."

"Eh. Sorry, I just thought…" Stubs let go of Shrimps shoulders and stumbled backwards. "Do honestly think that I would le such an average girl kill me. I'm not that weak minded."

"Sorry." The giant pouted. He was glad that his friend was okay, but something felt wrong to him. "How did she get away from you?"

"She untied her ropes when we weren't looking, obviously. I was in the middle of a reading and she knock me out before running out the door." Shrimp lied monotonously.

"What did you see?" Stubs only asked because that was what Aniki would do. That was the first question his Aniki ever asked whenever he knew that Shrimp had seen the future. "That girl, the one you captured, doesn't know Hibari."

"Eh! So Bones was wrong after all. I knew that there was no way that someone like Hibari would ever invite a girl into his house."

"True Hibari didn't invite her into his house, but someone else did." Shrimp gathered his card off the ground. Stubs was confused, and that confusion showed on his face. "Didn't you read the report? There's a baby currently living in the Hibari estate. He's the one who invited the girl into the house."

"So there was no point in taking her then," Stubs sighed disappointed. "Not entirely. The girl has a younger sister, if I'm correct then Hibari should have a soft spot for her."

"So we use the girl as bait for her sister, who will get us to Hibari."

"That would be the plan."

"We should tell Aniki, before we do anything." Stubs always listened to Aniki. No matter what, Aniki was the first person to accept him so he earned all of Stubs trust.

"I thought that Boss went after Taurus… How are we going to find him?" The sixth member of their group, Taurus, was well known for his ability to get lost wherever he went.

"Can't you look for them or whatever using your mumbo jumbo?" Stubs didn't want to think about Taurus, he never liked that guy. "No, I can see them. But it is out of my currant abilities to find them. Per should be able to though… Is Bones and Daz back with her yet?"

"I didn't see them, when I was in the kitchen, but who knows." Stubs shrugged his shoulders. Anything that doesn't concern Aniki doesn't matter to him. It was both an excellent and horrible quality to have.

"Then we should look for the girl. She has to be somewhere. If they come back when we're searching, we'll get Per to locate Taurus. Boss should come back by then." Shrimp didn't leave any room for argument from Stubs.

Shrimp didn't want anyone interfere with the upcoming events. He was looking forward to the fights for them not to happen. If Stubs left the base to look for the others, then the first fight would never happen.

Then Shrimp would have to find a new form of entertainment. And good entertainment was hard to find.

* * *

Yuri had her ears covered and eyes shut when Reborn's bomb went off. She knew that it was coming and prepared for it. After waiting for the smoke to clear, she stood up.

She brushed the dust off her dress as she made her way to the Reception Room. "Hibari-nii!" She called out, to him when she entered the room. It had only been a few hours since she saw her sister, but she was still worried about her safety.

"Herbivore," Hibari stared down at her, "What are you doing here?" Yuri was the last person he expected to see, and the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Right now, he was itching for a fight (beat someone up) and his weakness (the desire to protect and cuddle cute things) would not allow him to harm Yuri (a cute thing).

"Please! Hibari-nii, I need your help." Yuri went straight to the point, "Someone kidnaped Aria-nee."

"Why are you telling me this? You should be telling the police." He said this, knowing that the police in this town where useless. In the end they would just come and ask for Hibari's help.

"But they said…" Yuri was against going to the police, because both her and Aria didn't have any proof of existence in this world. If she went to the police everything would just backfire on her.

"What?" Hibari arched an eyebrow, "What did 'they' say?"

"I heard them… Their reason for kidnaping Aria-nee, that's why I wanted to find you first." Yuri rambled on, not noticing Hibari's growing impatience. "And that is."

"They said that they took her because they saw her leave your house. I was lucky that they didn't see me, or else I wouldn't be able to tell you. Hibari-nii, I think that someone's after you!" She added on the last part for good measure.

"I see," he mumbled. He only got two things out of Yuri speech. One, someone was disturbing the peace of Naimimori, a thing that was punishable by death. Two and that person was looking to pick a fight with him.

Yuri was well aware of the monster that she just unleashed on the people who kidnaped Aria. Although she didn't feel bad about it, she couldn't help but pity the poor souls who dared to challenge Hibari.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were back on the roof after successfully escaping Hibari's wrath.

The three teenagers were talking amongst themselves, about some pointless middle school thing. Reborn was ignoring them, he looked down to the ground below the roof where he saw Hibari walking out of the school grounds, with a toddler on his head.

He had his trademark smirk on his face as he thought about them. Hibari would make an excellent guardian for his student. He wasn't sure about the girl though, she followed them to the Reception Room without being noticed by the three teenagers.

Of course, Reborn knew that she was there from the start. She didn't do anything to hide her presence, but her breathing was hard to locate and she walked quietly. With a little bit of training she could be a great spy or even an assassin.

When he first sent Tsuna to the Reception Room he only meant to get one family member. He was lucky he was able to scout out another potential member.

Reborn was almost jealous about the amount of undiscovered talent that was in this town, but he was Reborn so a petty emotion like jealousy was beneath him.

"LOOK FOR HIBARI TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out as he slammed the roof door open. "What are you yelling about Turf Top!?"

"I PROMISE YURI-CHAN THAT I WOULD HELP HER FIND HIBARI!" Ryohei yelled. He didn't know that Yuri already found Hibari. "Yuri-chan? Who is that, Onii-san?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head, "The girl who was looking for Hibari, just left with him." The way that Reborn was able to completely change his tone within a few seconds was amazing.

"Eh! Isn't that dangerous. Leaving a girl alone with Hibari like that." Tsuna got horrible images in his head. "Now, now Tsuna. I don't think Hibari will do anything to bad."

"YURI-CHAN SAID THAT SHE AND HIBARI WERE EXTREME FRIENDS!" Ryohei yelled out again. That led Tsuna to freaking out about Yuri, a girl who said that was friends with Hibari.

Not one of his images in his head were right, of course.

* * *

**FWG: Another chapter, another day... Yuri still hasn't met the other characters, but they know about her now.**

**Hibari: Hn**

**FWG: Hibari, what are you doing here?**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death.**

**FWG: EEHH?! Why? Don't hurt me! I can't handle pain. Yuri save me!**

**Yuri: Why should I?**

**FWG: Because I'm the author!**

**Yuri: But the author called me a thing. If you're the author then why would I save you?**

**FWG: If I die, you die too.**

**Yuri: Then, Hibari-nii, just don't kill her.**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**FWG: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***screams in background***

**Yuri: Please review XD**


	10. Chapter 10- Wander Around A Secrete Base

**FWG: I don't own KHR... Only my growing number of OCs**

Reasons Why You Shouldn't... ...Wander Around A Secrete Base

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

I sat comfortably on Hibari-nii's shoulder, looking on at the delinquent's hideout. I was expecting it to be like Kokuyo land, or an abandoned warehouse, or a gas station, or maybe a temple. Yes I expected the base of a gang of delinquents to be something like that.

Creepy and empty. At the edge of town. Cliché, I know, but that was what I expected it to be. So after we (Hibari-nii and me) reached their base, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

I wasn't expecting a normal looking house in a nice neighborhood. I even saw a house with 'Sawada' on its nameplate, a few houses' down.

It was unlikely that was Tsuna's house, Sawada was a common Japanese name after all. But the thought that Tsuna lived so close to my sister's kidnapers, made me feel somewhat excited.

"Hibari-nii are you sure we that we should go in there ourselves? Shouldn't we call the police?" I leaned my body forward, so I could see his face.

"If you're scared, then you can stay out here." He glared at me, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Hibari-nii can be so scary sometimes, but he's so cool! "No! I'm going to help Hibari-nii find Aria-nee!"

I clung closer to Hibari-nii's shoulder. If I couldn't watch Hibari-nii fight, then there was no point in me being here. I already knew that Hibari-nii could handle the delinquents on his own and if I could watch them getting beat up, then that would make the trouble I went to finding Hibari-nii useless.

"Then stay quite and out of my way." So cool! If I were in my normal body and not on his shoulder I would hug him to death. So I settled for just increasing my grip on him.

* * *

"Oi! Onna, get back here!" Stubs yelled as he chased after Aria. Even if she could understand him, it wasn't likely that she would just let herself be caught by the giant with a booming voice.

It didn't take long for Stubs and Shrimp to find their missing hostage, less than two minutes actually. Stubs started chasing when he spotted her. Shrimp knew better than to stay in Stub's path.

When Stubs, Bones, and Aniki originally brought Aria to their base, they took her to the basement. The basement was an add on, that they added after they came into ownership of the house.

Unknown to Aria the hallway that she was running in was in a linked circle. The hallway wrapped around the room that Aria had previously occupied. There were two separate closets on the floor and a half-bath.

One last door led to a short hallway that had an open set of stairs that showed the living room on the first floor and the balcony on the second floor.

So Aria was constantly running around in a circle with Stubs on her heels. Shrimp sat on the stairs waiting patiently for what he knew was to come.

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I've been running for so long and I still haven't found an exit, just how big is this place. "Oi! Onna!" The giant yelled, behind me.

Crap! He's gaining on me! How can someone so big be so fast!? Unless I'm slow… No that's impossible. I was ranked first in the middle school track team. There was no way that he could be faster than me… So then he's got more stamina than I do.

Yeah! That's got to be it! I never did have a thing for endurance.

At first I didn't understand what was happening. One minute I was running from a giant that was screaming some eastern language, the next I'm face first on the ground.

I was prepared to be run over by the giant, not for some middle school boy to bust down the door next to me. He was Asian, silky black hair, narrowed brown eyes, and small (read deathly) smirk.

He was wearing some type of uniform. Yuri would know what it was for. There was a red armband that had some kind of Asian lettering on it. She could probably read that too.

But that guy… Just who is he? He kind of looks like Fon, but older. Are they related? Fon did say that he was living with his cousin.

* * *

**FWG: This is an unusually short chapter for, but a fight scene is up next ( Hibari vs Stubs ) I have decided to cut this chapter short. **

**On another note, I think it's about time I started up one of the most important part of any good fanfic- Pairings, who will end up with who. My brain hurts just thinking about it. I know that I've already talked to one of my reviewers about the matter (you know who you are) but I haven't said anything else about the matter. The rules are simple, just leave a review stating the girl and guy that you want to see in a potential relationship (I don't do Yuri or Yaoi). You can vote for any pairing, but you can only use a character ounce. **

**for example you could vote for KyokoTsuna, HaruYamamoto, and HanaRoyhei in one review but you couldn't vote KyokoTsuna, HaruTsuna, HaruYamamoto, and HanaRoyhei.**

**I accept any pairing as long as the relationship is feasible, meaning no HanaLambo or HaruXanxus. And I'll try to post the total votes for each of the pairings in each chapter. I won't be doing a poll for this, because I don't want someone who doesn't understand the characters to vote for any pairings. So if you have a vote in mind, review.**

**Be free to include my OCs in any pairings too. Any and all opinions are welcomed with happy arms. **

**Remember my 4 rules:**

**1. No Yuri will be counted as a vote**

**2. No Yaoi will be counted as a vote (unless it's Luss, he's the one and only exception)**

** character can be used twice in the same vote**

**4. The relationship must be realistic, if not then it doesn't count**

**At this movement any pairing is possible as long as it follows those rules. Thank you for your extra time and please review XD**


	11. Chapter 11- Trust A Stranger

**FWG: I don't own KHR (sadly) bt I do own my OCs (the growing number).**

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Trust a Stranger

~~ Shrimp's POV ~~

_Hello! It's finally my turn to speak huh? So that means that I'm going to tell you the fight scene. _

Shrimp-kun, who are you talking to? It's just the two of us in here… Or is there someone else that I don't know about!

_Crap! Fiona, shut up. You're going to spoil it for the readers!_

Wha…! I knew it, Shrimp-kun, you jerk!

_Now where was I…? Oh yes, the fight scene…. Wait don't change the point of view. Not when I finally got a chance to-_

* * *

When Hibari first got inside the building, he knocked the front door down, Shrimp made no move to stop him. In fact, he went so far as to tell Hibari where Stubs and Aria was.

Hibari only sent him a suspicious glare before he proceed down the stairs to kick the basement door in. Yuri jumped off his shoulders before he did, she may have wanted to watch the fight but she didn't want to be caught up in it.

Shrimp stood at the top of the stairs, a grin was visible on his face, Yuri who stood at the foot of the stairs thought that he looked like Belphergor of the Varia.

"So," In a quick movement he jumped from the first floor down to the basement, "Yuri-chan, I've been wanting to have a word with you."

* * *

Hibari only spared the fallen Aria a glance, a weakling who could only cower in fear. His eyes went to Stubs, he could tell right away that he at least knew how to fight. Still to Hibari, Stubs was just a Herbivore, no one of particular interest to him.

At the very least the giant could help him blow off some of his anger from earlier.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari got in his famous fighting pose, ready to beat Stubs to close as death as he so wished. "So your Hibari Kyoya, I thought that the guy that Aniki respected would be a bit more-"

Before Stubs could finish his sentence Hibari sent his first waves of attacks. He was merciless with his tonfas, and never gave Stubs a chance to fight back. It wasn't long before the giant started getting pushed back.

Stubs could only defend against Hibari's onslaught of attacks. The skylark never gave him a chance to return the attacks. But Hibari wasn't really damaging Stubs either. All of that fat did do something at the very least.

Aria watched in a mixture of horror and awe In the past, she had seen quite a few fights at school. High scholars beating the living crap out of one another until of supervisor came along to stop them.

But not ounce in her four years of high school has she ever seen a fight as intense as this. She could barely see Hibari's movements, but she could tell that they were just as strong as they were fast.

Stubs wasn't even moving, but the look in his eye made Aria want to turn tell and run for her life. The eyes of someone who has starred down death, and faced it equally.

It was then that she realized just how out matched she was. She never stood a chance against Stubs. If the hallway were more open than what it was, then she would have been caught.

She stood up, filling with determination, she was going to get stronger. Strong enough to fight her own battles. This was her dream, and there was no way that she was going to be the damsel in distress.

Her sudden movement gained the attention of both fighters. "Ho, ho so you do have fight in you after all." Hibari spoke jumping away from one of Stubs punches. "Stupid woman! Don't get in the way of my fight!" Stubs threw another punch, which Hibari avoided.

Both of them were speaking in Japanese though, for Aria who only knew English (and a little French) they might as well have said nothing. For a moment confusion sparkled in her eyes, "I don't know Japanese. That's where we are right. Yuri knows it for some reason though. I don't know when that lazy person had the time to learn another language, though I guess that since this is just a dream it doesn't matter."

Yuri learned more than Japanese, along with Chinese, she also learned several other languages simply because she was board. Although she was naturally lazy person, whenever she actually felt like doing something she went all out.

Though that only happened whenever she found something that she deemed interesting enough for her time. Whenever she grew too board of whatever had her interest, she would find something else to do.

It was an endless cycle, and she's learned a lot of things that were useful. Like different languages, space-time theories, lock picking skills, how to knit, how to make several kinds of bombs, and so the list goes on.

Yuri learned all of this stuff in her room, so her family had no idea about the extra skills she was getting in her free time. To be even more accurate her family never tried to find out what Yuri did in her free time.

At the same time Yuri had never made any effort to get to know her family. The only one she really talked to was Aria, and that was only because she never protested whenever Aria wanted to rant to someone.

To make a long story short neither Yuri nor Aria really knew anything about the other. Yuri knew that her sister wanted to be a journalist, loved writing and editing, and that she hated hypocrites. Aria knew that Yuri spent most of her time online, reading fanfiction or watching anime, that Yuri loved video games, and couldn't stand loud noises.

"Engrish…" Hibari muttered under his breath, recognizing the language. Though he was the most feared delinquent in Namimori, he still took the time to study. Anything less than perfection was unacceptable. Hibari had an A in every one of his classes, despite never actually going to class.

"Herbivore, get out of the way." Hibari commanded Aria in English. "Herbivore? Are you talking to me?" Aria pointed to herself in confusion. He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

She was standing too close to Hibari, for his liking. Anyone within a meter radius of Hibari, got beaten by him for crowding. Aria was lucky that Hibari currently had his sights set on Stubs, otherwise she'd have to go to the hospital before the day was done.

Instead of listening to his primal instinct, to beat Aria until he was satisfied, he grabbed her and threw her towards the hallway were Yuri and Shrimp were. "Your sister is waiting for you."

"Ah…" Aria hesitated for a moment, "Thank for saving me!" Then she ran down the hallway towards the stairwell.

As soon as she disappeared from view, Stubs went on the offensive again. Although he was a brute, and always resorted to violence, he didn't want to harm any civilians. That was why he let Aria get away, without any trouble.

"Let's get back to it then." Stubs sent another wave of punches at Hibari, to an untrained eye it looked like he had hundreds of arms. "Playtime is over." Hibari said, as Stubs threw out yet another punch.

Hibari dodged the punch with ease, and laid a solid hit on Stub's stomach. Even with all of his fat protecting him, Stubs felt the pain the attack. Stumbling backward, the giant left himself completely open to the skylark.

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I was confused, that man said that Yuri was here, but I don't see her anywhere. I stood at the foot of the stairs on the first floor. There wasn't any sign of my sister- or anyone for that matter- in the house.

I searched throughout the first floor, looking for Yuri. The kitchen and dining room, nothing. The living room, nothing. When I reached the front door, I noticed it.

An indigo sticky note was stuck to the front door. It had a weird writing that I didn't recognize. Asian? How am I supposed to read this?

I didn't notice him until he literally ripped the note from my hands. The guy from before, the one who saved me. He wasn't holding those pipes that he was holding before, and his eyes were silver not brown like I first assumed, but otherwise he looked the same.

His cold eyes scanned over the paper, the longer he read it the stronger his glare became. It sent chills down my spine. _Hey, Aria, calm down. This is just a dream remember, you aren't in any danger._

After a minute he crumpled the paper in his hand, pushed me into a wall, and strode out the front door. "Hey!" I called after him, "You just can't leave me here, alone!" I started running to catch up to my mysterious savior.

* * *

**FWG: Did anyone actually think that Hibari would lose? So many different things happened in this chapter, I almost didn't get all of them in. I'm glad that I did though.**

**Pairings:**

**YamamotoAria- 1 vote**

**YamamotoYuri- 1 vote**

**RebornYuri- 1 vote**

**HibariYuri- 1 vote**

**GokuderaYuri- 1 vote**

**TsunaKyoko- 1 vote**

**Please Review and remember to vote XD**


	12. Chapter 12- Ask Shrimp How He Knows

**I don't own KHR, only my OCs**

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Ask Shrimp How He Knows Something

Fon was on his way back to Hibari's manor when he noticed Hibari and Aria walking down the street. Though Hibari was stalking, with a deadly glare and Aria had to jog to keep up with him.

Normally Fon would leave him alone- the two of them never talk outside of the manor- but Aria was with him, and Yuri wasn't. Fon still hadn't gotten the chance to ask her if she knew anything about the Arcobaleno.

"Kyoya." He jumped onto a fence next to Hibari. "Where's Yuri-chan?" Fon was always known as blunt person, he always thought that it was easier to get straight to the point rather than spending an undefined amount of time to ease into the topic.

"Hn," Hibari tossed Fon the note that he got from Aria.

"Wai- Wait for me!" Aria called out, catching up to Hibari. The red head was breathing heavily, and sweating like crazy. She hadn't run this much since middle school.

Hibari shifted his glare towards her for a second, before turning back towards Fon. The Arcobaleno's eyes didn't leave the paper.

"Fon? What are you doing here?" Aria was relieved to see him. Hibari wasn't answering any of her questions, and she was confused on what was happening.

"Hello Aria, I was on my way home when I saw you and Kyoya." Fon nodded in her direction, Liche- who sat on Fon's head- shook with the movement. "Kyoya?" Aria asked confused, "Is that him." She pointed to Hibari.

"He hasn't introduced himself," Fon observed, his eyes locked onto Hibari's figure. "Aria, this is my cousin- Kyoya Hibari- he can be a bit rude sometimes." The Arcobaleno bowed to show his apology.

"No, it's fine. Yuri can be the same sometimes." Aria smiled, "Speaking of Yuri… Where is she?" She had an innocent smile and her eyes had a certain shine to them, if Fon hadn't noticed the tone of her voice change he would have thought that it was just an innocent question.

She was a clever person, Fon thought, someone to watch out for. Aria knew which question to ask, when to ask them, and how she should ask them. It could grow to be a terrifying ability.

That is why Fon knew that Aria was someone that he should watch out for in the future.

"Let's get back to the house first. I'll tell you there." Fon told her, jumping from the fence to her head. "Hn." Hibari stalked away, heading back towards the middle school.

"What's with him?" Aria asked Fon tilting her head so that she could see him. "That's how he usually is." Fon sighed.

* * *

"Can't you put me down?" Yuri asked her kidnaper with a yawn. "What do you mean?" Shrimp looked down to the child in her arms. "Well, I mean, can't you put me down. I can walk, you know."

"Why? So that you can try to run away?" Shrimp flicked the girl's head. "Ow… That hurt, you know. Besides last time I checked I came with you willingly."

"I didn't give you much of a choice." Shrimp corrected her, by flicking her head again. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Yuri pouted, thinking back to what happened.

* * *

"Yuri-chan, I've been wanting to have a word with you." Shrimp kneeled down so he was eye level with Yuri.

Yuri regarded the mysterious male coldly, in her experience if someone called out to you- using your name- when it should be impossible for them to know you, then they shouldn't be trusted.

"Who are you?" Her voice was even, not betraying her inner thoughts. Underneath her calm exterior, Yuri was freaking out. It was impossible for anyone to know who she was.

She came from an entirely different world, and she's only seen a handful of people since she first got here. It was possible that Aria had mentioned her, but that was unlikely since Aria didn't speak any Japanese.

"People call me Shrimp. It's a pleasure to meet you," He held out a hand for Yuri to shake. "And how is it that you know me?" Yuri asked, not moving from her spot.

"I saw it. You see I'm a bit of a fortune teller." Shrimp pulled out one of his cards for good measure. "One of my special talents is to see the future." He tossed his card up, "And the past, of course." He cached the fallen card.

"That's how I know all about you, Yuri-chan, and your sister- Aria-chan." His smiled was beginning to freak Yuri out. "Oh? And just what do you know about me?" She smirked at him.

"Your name is Yuri Cobber. You're currently sixteen, despite the fact that you look like a toddler. You have one older sister, Aria Cobber, who is currently eighteen. Two days ago you tried to kill a centipede at the request of your sister."

Shrimp put his card back in his hidden deck and stood up. "What you didn't know is that, the centipede was really a god. A god who didn't like to be looked down upon by two mortal females. So he wanted to punish the two of you, for insulting him."

He put his hands in his coats pockets with a shrug, "But you, you little Yuri-chan managed to impress him. You managed to get him to like you, so much that he offered you one free wish. A wish, that I think was wasted."

"What do you mean?" Yuri glared up at him. Shrimp may have been short, but he was taller than the chibified Yuri.

"You could have wished for anything. A million dollars. To rule the Earth. For your crush to fall in love with you. Anything, you could have asked for anything and you would've gotten it. Instead you wished to go into an anime world, knowing that you would regret that decision in the future. As I said before, it was a waste of a wish."

"So you know everything then." Yuri turned her head to look at the hallway Hibari went down, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"That depends." Shrimp was a schemer at heart, a person who loved to take advantage of others, and he knew that both Yuri and Aria were like him. Two people who could lie their way out of anything. "On what?"

"I don't have enough time to tell you the full deal right now, but if you're interested you can come with me." Not seeing any option Yuri decided to go with the mysterious male.

* * *

"Come on, Yuri-chan, we're nearly at the café." Shrimp told his companion with a grin. "How can I hurry up if you're carrying me?" Yuri asked him lazily, suppressing a yawn.

* * *

**FWG: This one kinda took me a while. I would blame Hibari, but I don't want to get beaten to death again. So I'm going to cough it up to writer's block, that and EOCs are coming up...**

**About pairings, I've been asked if someone can vote twice. Well you can vote more than once, but not for someone that you've already voted for. For example say that you voted for HibariYuri for chapter eleven. If by chapter fifteen you want to vote for another pairing, your welcome too, as long as that pairing doesn't included Hibari or Yuri. **

**So you can't vote for any pairing more than ounce, but you can vote for any other pairing as long as it's with different characters.**

**Now for the current pairing rankings!**

**YamamotoAria- 2 votes**

**YamamotoYuri- 1 vote**

**RebornYuri- 1 vote**

**HibariYuri- 3 votes**

**GokuderaYuri- 1 vote**

**TsunaKyoko- 2 votes**

**GokuderaHaru- 1 vote**

**Yuri: Wow! I'm really popular, huh. But none of my favorite characters are on the list (besides Reborn but I fear for the lady he falls for).**

**Aria: That's what your complaining about! You have four different possible relationships! I only have one, and that's a maybe at best!**

**Yuri: Now, now Aria- sister dearest- if no one falls for you we'll just send you off to- Ow, Shrimp! What was that for?!**

**Shrimp: No spoilers aloud, Yuri-chan.**

**FWG: Coming back to me, I thank all of my reviewers and followers. If it wasn't for you guys I'd never update. **


	13. Chapter 13- Well, You'll Find Out Soon

**FWG: If I owned KHR, I wouldn't be writing this... **

**NOTICE~~**

**I don't think that this could be considered an update. Sorry if you were expecting one. But I have news! One of my friends has told me that I should get an editor, and offered to go over all of my chapters to improve them. **

**I'm happy that someone can help me improve my work, I know that my writing is not the best that it could be. The two of us decided to go over my already written chapters first, so I won't make any consecutive updates for a while. **

**The plot line will not change, so you don't have to go back and reread chapters if you don't want to, but the way that I've previously explained things will change. So if your confused on any of the technical aspects of the story, I strongly advise you to read the edited chapters when I post them.**

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Well, You'll Find Out Soon Enough

Fon stared at the paper in front of him with a calm expression. Aria was taking a bath, to get rid of the sweat that she's acclimated over the two days. Hibari was out beating some poor kid because they looked at him funny.

He reread that paper again, looking for any hidden signs that he might've missed before. There was none

_If you want the child back be at Namimori Middle School at midnight tomorrow night. If you fail to show, then her fate is out of my hands…_

He was supposed to be apart of the Arcobaleno, the strongest seven, and he couldn't even protect a girl from a group of delinquents. Though he had no idea about the kidnappings, until Aria had informed on their way back to the manor, he should have kept his guard up.

Fon knew that someone was watching the house and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Whoever it was, he knew that they were no threat to him or Hibari, so he chose to do nothing.

And because he didn't act, Yuri had now been kidnaped. He blamed himself for this, but he knew that Hibari felt even worse.

The perfect was there when Yuri was taken, just a few meters away. If she had called, Hibari would have surely come right away. So why hadn't she? This Fon couldn't figure out.

He knew that Yuri was smarter than your typical child. She was proficient in at least three different languages, and Aria did not treat her like a baby. The older sibling treated her younger sister, like their age gap wasn't that big.

This led Fon to believe that perhaps Yuri was like him- and the other Arcobaleno- someone who was turned into a baby. He didn't know how this happen, and hasn't gotten around to asking Aria about the matter yet.

Still, why hadn't Yuri called out for help when she was being kidnaped? Fon had two possible answers.

One, she went willingly, for whatever reason. But if she did for what reason?

Two, she was incapacitated before she could call out. This was the more likely of the two and Fon wished that this were the case.

If Yuri did go with them, that created a whole bunch of problems later. Hibari had taken a liking to the child- Fon still didn't know what she did to cause this- if she turned against him, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Yuri sat on side of the table, her eyes locked onto the person in front of her. Shrimp had a huge grin on his face, his confidence showing on what little of his person that he exposed.

A little known fact about Yuri, her stare and glare looked exactly the same. If you weren't looking for it, you would miss it. In fact only a handful of people have ever called her out on the fact that her stare and glare where the same and Aria was the first one to point it out.

"Um. Sir, we don't allow hats in the building." A nameless waiter told Shrimp, referring to the hat that covered his eyes.

"What?" Shrimp had few rules, but his mot important one was to never touch his hat. He would never admit it, but without the indigo hat on his head, Shrimp felt unprotected.

"You have to take your hat off, or leave the building." The waiter had a fake smile on his face and a polite tone. Yuri didn't bother herself with noticing these things though, to her he was just a random background character that she'll never see again. Shrimp notice but didn't care if the waiter was going to die in a few minutes, no one dared to touch his hat.

Yuri did notice how Shrimp bristled when the waiter suggested that he take off his hat. By her nature Yuri was mischievous person, but she rarely ever acted on her impulses to mess with people.

"Why not Shrimp-kun? It's just a hat. You're the one who picked this restaurant. It'll be a crime to have to find somewhere else." Yuri smiled at him, in a way that could only mean bad things.

The girl didn't like Shrimp. She didn't hate him or anything she just didn't like him. In her mind she knew that if the two of them met under different circumstances, they could have been great friends.

But currently Shrimp was blackmailing Yuri into following him along, until he said otherwise. She missed Hibari's fight because of that. All of the energy she used to specifically find Hibari was wasted. And Yuri hated wasting things, energy especially.

At the moment Shrimp was silently cussing the girl out in his mind, a thing Fiona was agitated about. The male's alter ego was way too goodie goodie for him. Then again, the two of them were complete opposites at everything- even their genders were different.

When Shrimp still hadn't responded to Yuri's jab- the chibi stood on the table, walked over to him, and yanked his hat off of his head. When she did a mass of long ginger hair tumbled around Shrimp's head. Large, doe like, chocolate brown eyes glared at Yuri.

Getting shocked so many times in one day should be illegal, Yuri decided when she processed what she was seeing.

"Shrimp-kun, I didn't know that you where a girl."

* * *

**FWG: I wonder if anyone made the connection to Shrimp being a girl. For those who did, cookies XD!**

**Last chapter I said that I had EOCs- I wish- right now I only have the oncoming threat of finals. I don't know why I wrote that... I'm really out of it right now. I blame school! Horrible rotten school! Eh... Don't ask, you really don't want to know.**

**My flash drive broke (again), all of my hard work lost. Good news is that nothing for this story was lost. So yippie! That sounded weird... Anyways because of the loss of my flash drive *cries* I have to save everything to my school computer. It shouldn't effect me writing for this story unless the school board deletes everything on my computer (which they can do...).**

**~ Pairings Update ~**

**YamamotoAria- 2 votes**

**YamamotoYuri- 1 vote**

**HibariYuri- 4 votes**

**TsunaKyoko- 2 votes**

**TsunaHaru- 1 vote**

**GokuderaAria- 1 vote**

**GokuderaHaru- 1 vote**

**RebornYuri- 2 votes**

**LamboYuri- 1 vote**

**Yuri: ...**

**Aria: What's the matter with you?**

**Yuri: At this rate I'm going to end up with Hibari-nii...**

**Aria: I thought that you liked him. **

**Yuri: I do... But it's Hibari *shivers***

**Aria: What's wrong with that?**

**Yuri: You haven't met yet have you?**

**Aria: I did... But he didn't talk much**

**Yuri: He never does, he prefers actions to words...**

**Aria: So... He seems like your type.**

**Yuri: True, I am a proud Hibari fangirl. But it's entirely different matter to end up with him! I have my own favorite character, you know!**

**Aria: Really? You like someone? Who is it?**

**Yuri: *blushes*Y-you don't n-ne-need to know that! **

**Aria: How cute! Your embarrassed!**

**Yuri: Shut up Aria!**


	14. The Chri- New Years Special!

**FWG: Hello everyone! I don't think that this could be considered an update. Sorry if you were expecting one. But I have news! One of my friends has told me that I should get an editor, and offered to go over all of my chapters to improve them. **

**I'm happy that someone can help me improve my work, I know that my writing is not the best that it could be. The two of us decided to go over my already written chapters first, so I won't make any consecutive updates for a while. **

**The plot line will not change, so you don't have to go back and reread chapters if you don't want to, but the way that I've previously explained things will change. So if your confused on any of the technical aspects of the story, I strongly advise you to read the edited chapters when I post them.**

**And who knows I might decide to add some extra stuff in…**

**I will continue the pairings votes during the edited chapters, so don't be afraid to vote for a different pairing. The currant ranking is… Drumroll please….**

**YamamotoAria- 3**

**YamamotoYuri- 2**

**HibariYuri- 5**

**TsunaKyoko- 3**

**TsunaHaru- 2**

**GokuderaAria- 1**

**GokuderaHaru- 1**

**RebornYuri- 2**

**LamboYuri- 1**

**FonYuri- 1**

**Aria: I only know four people on that list, and one of them is me.**

**Yuri: Really? You should get out more often, Aria-nee.**

**Aria: We've only been here for a day!**

**Yuri: OW! Don't hit me! Fon-san, Hibari-nii! Aria-nee, hit me for no reason!**

**Aria: Baby, I didn't hit you that hard. **

**Fon: What happened this time?**

**Yuri: Aria-nee hit me!**

**Fon: …. I'm going back to work… **

**Yuri: Eh! Fan-san don't leave me… Hibari-nii where are you?**

**Aria: He's out patrolling. Whatever that means.**

**FWG: Sorry for interrupting you guys, but we kinda have to get back to the story.**

**Yuri: I thought that this wasn't an update? Didn't you say that at the beginning?**

**FWG: Yes, Yuri, thanks for noticing that. This isn't an update. It's something else…**

**Aria: What are you talking about?**

**FWG: A Christmas Special!**

**Yuri: Eh! But tomorrow is New Years, why or we doing this now!? **

**FWG: I felt like writing this, and it gives my newfound editor time to catch up to the currant chapters.**

**Aria: I still don't know what's going on…**

**FWG: And you don't need to know. Role film! God, I've always wanted to say that.**

* * *

****The Chir- New Years Special!

Hibari, Aria, Fon, Yuri, and Liche all sat around a kotetsu, they were playing a popular American card game called Apples to Apples. It was Yuri who suggested that they play the game, and Aria had quickly agreed with her. It wasn't that hard for them to convince Fon, Yuri told him it would be a fun way to help Aria learn Japanese. The question on how they got the game and why Hibari agreed to play will forever remain a mystery, though.

At the moment Yuri and Fon were tied for first place, Hibari in second, and Aria was in last. The whole matter was funny to Yuri because Aria always beat her in Apples to Apples whenever they played it back home.

It Hibari's turn. His green card was Cute. Yuri knew which card to give him admittedly, and she didn't hesitate in handing him the card facedown. It took Fon awhile longer to pick out his card, he may know a lot of things, but he had no idea what his cousin considered cute. Aria just flung a throwaway card at Hibari, she didn't have anything that fit the category anyways.

Yuri had a wide grin on her face when Hibari flipped the three red cards over, one at a time. She had this in the bag. Aria slouched over the table, she was getting tired of playing this game. Fon had his signature smile, and Liche sat next to him. Hibari's eyebrows rose when he read the cards.

Silently Hibari pointed to one of the cards. Baby Birds. "That's mine!" Yuri yelled happily, a broad smile on her face. She jumped up on the table, and grabbed her newest green card. "I'm in the lead now!" Fon chuckled at her display and Aria groaned. "I should have known that this was going to happen."

"What's that supposed mean? Aria-nee!" Yuri turned to look at her sister. "Nothing. I'm going to get more food." Aria stood up. "Oh! Get me some more cookies to, please!" Yuri bounced in front of her sister. "Get your own." Aria kicked her to the side, lazily. Hibari regarded the exchange coldly, it wasn't the first time that Aria had responded to Yuri with violence, and Hibari stopped reacting to it. Fon had thought that the way that the two of them showed their sibling love was to violent, but if he were to stop them some might expect him to stop Hibari from getting into fights as well.

Yuri rolled away from the table, and hit the far wall with a thud. "I'll be back," Aria opened the door to the hallway and excited the room. Yuri glared at the door that her sister disappeared through, as she stood up. "So we're going to take a break then?" She dusted her dress off, "Good! I wanted to go outside anyways." In one solid movement Yuri tuned around and opened the door behind her.

Fon sighed at the girl's random actions, knowing that within a few minutes she'll run back inside complaining about the cold. Hibari casted her a sideways glance, but made no other movement to acknowledge her.

Yuri was letting her feet hag outside, as she stared up at the sky. She was currently bored out of her mind, she wished that the School Days Arc would hurry up and end. Her favorite characters weren't introduced until later in the series. You would think that she would learn to be careful what she wished for.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The loud cry interrupted the previous silence. Before the three could react, a purple bazooka landed on top of Yuri and fired. Pink smoke filled the space, making it impossible to see.

Hibari reached for his tonfas, he was not going to let someone disrupt the order in his house. Fon, who had a better idea of what just happened, just shifted his gaze towards the spot where Yuri was hit. "The ten year bazooka, huh? So that's what it feels like. Now I know how Lambo-kun feels," a soft voice came from the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a crying baby in a cow suit on top of a skinny teenage girl. She had tan skin, milk chocolate hair, and light brown- almost orange- eyes. The girl wore two ponytails on either side of her head that were held together by two red strings. She wore a matching red Chinese dress that revealed most of her legs and black martial arts shoes.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked her threateningly. She shrugged her shoulders in passiveness. "Kyoya-nii wouldn't recognize me like this would he? I wonder if Aria, would?" She asked herself in wonder, "Eh! Lambo-kun! Why are you crying!" She ignored the glare she was receiving from Hibari, in order to fret over the crying baby.

"Eh! Who knows the great Lambo-sama's name?" He looked up to her quizingly. "Lambo-kun, doesn't know me either. Maybe he hasn't met me yet… Geez, time-travel is so confusing!" The girl shook her head in confusion.

* * *

"Reborn, what happened to Lambo!" Tsuna yelled when he entered his room, noticing one less person than before. "He was annoying so I kicked him out." Reborn

said simplely, ignoring the face that his no good student was making.

"Now, now Tsuna, there's no need to freak out. Let the kids play their game," Yamamoto put one of his arms around Tsuna's shoulders. "How dare you touch the Tenth so casually!"

This was just another casual day for Tsuna and his friends.

* * *

"So your Yuri- from the future." Hibari summarized the older Yuri's explanation. "Yep!" Yuri nodded happily, "Kyoya-nii is so smart!" In one fluid motion she wrapped her arms around Hibari in a hug, "The younger you is so cute too!" Hibari's eye twitched, he was not used to being touched by another human- let alone hugged by one.

"Yuri-chan, if you continue to hug Hibari, he is going to hurt himself." Fon spoke for the first time since the future Yuri came. The teenager's head locked onto Fon's figure, and within seconds she jumped away from Hibari and started hugging Fon. "Fon!"

Her sudden movement knocked Hibari off balance, but he regained it back quickly. Yuri twirled Fon around in a circle, a cheesier cat grin on her face. "Yuri-chan can you please put me down?" He had a straight face, but Yuri knew that he was uncomfortable.

"Hmm…" Yuri put Fon back on the ground, "Sorry, I just got a little carried away." She scratched the back of her head as she bowed. When she raised her head again, she noticed the Apples to Apples game on the kotetsu. "Apples to Apples," she laughed, "what a coincidence." She skipped towards the table, humming a short tune. She examined the table quietly. Her back was towards Hibari and Fon. Lambo was making funny faces in front of the outside pond. The three of them could hear his laughter from where they stood.

"I was just playing this game when the bazooka went off." She explained lightly, answering their unasked question. She thought for a moment and then laughed, "The younger me must be so happy right now." She giggled, as if she had her own little secret.

Hibari regard this new Yuri coldly. He didn't see the resemblance between the two of them at first, but he was beginning to see the similarities. Both of them hugged people when excited, had a tendency to talk to herself, and laughed for some mysterious reason that he wouldn't find out until later. Still he liked the younger Yuri better, something about the older Yuri felt wrong to him.

Fon had his own reservations about the older Yuri. He was wary of the way that she acted. Since the moment the she got there, she hasn't stop talking even ounce. But despite her constant talking, she hasn't said anything of importance. Whenever she got close to saying anything about the future, she would either trail off or completely switch the topic. He only knew three things for certain about her. One, she was considerably closer to both himself and Hibari. He knew this because of the informal way that she addressed them. Two, she had some contact with the mafia. The fact that she knew exactly what the Ten Year Bazooka was and who Lambo was, was enough to prove this. The third thing was that she had advanced martial arts training. He could tell with the way that she held herself, the way that she walked, and her posture.

This whole experience was something special for Yuri herself. It had been so long since she could just relax, the early signs of Byakuran becoming a threat had started showing up. She had been so edge lately, that she never got any chance to relax. That was why Aria called her to have a week get together. The pretense of the meeting was that the two hadn't seen each other in a while. Though that was true, ever since Aria took started her new job, they hardily ever spoke. And how could they, when Aria lived in Italy and Yuri spent all of her time as a go between Hibari and Fon.

Visiting Aria had been a good break from the constant arguments that those two had started for the most idiotic of reasons. But Aria's workplace wasn't the most peaceful environment. With all of the constant death threats, explosions, yelling, and the general stupidity of men. Three days with only her sister, a gay guy, and over a hundred men did the exact opposite of what a vacation was supposed to do. So when her younger self got hit by the Ten Year Bazooka, Yuri wanted to cry from relief.

Even if her reprieve was only for ten minutes, she no longer had to worry about greedy Arcobaleno, sharks who yell at every opportunity, assassins who stalk their boss, a killer prince who threatened to kill you on several occasions, and a guy who had server anger management issues. The monotone frog was forgiven for his cuteness.

She was going to enjoy this ten-minute reprieve for every second, because when she got back to the future she knew that she would have to deal with whatever mess her younger self was making in the future.

"So, who was winning," she casted Hibari and Fon a look. Yuri gestured towards the cards in front of her.

* * *

When Aria got back to the room that she was playing, she was balancing a bowl of popcorn and several cans of soda in her hands. Even after what she told her sister, she still got something for Yuri. She opened the door with her free hand she didn't notice the change of her housemates.

Hibari was sitting in the same spot that he was before, but his body was tenser than it was before. Fon was standing over Yuri, with what may have been a concerned expression. Yuri's body was completely stiff and her face was beet red, her eyes were locked onto the cards in front of her. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Hn."

"Nothing major."

"I think that I just got engaged…"

"What do you mean? You just got engaged?" One of the cans in Aria's hands were crushed. "That what he said… He may have been lying… So it's not necessary true…" Yuri mumbled, feeling the pressure of the three sets of eyes on her. "He said…. That… Um… The reason why I had to be… Was so that…. Could prepare… You know what I mean!" Yuri yelled out, and storm away from the table.

* * *

"Stupid frog, why did you tell her? I spent to much money on this for it all to be wasted, on your stupidity." Mammon seethed at the younger illusionist. "Sorry, but I only told the mini younger sister. Why would that effect our younger sister?"

"Idiot! What if she remembers." Belphergor threw two knives at Fran's head. "Uh. Guys? What are you talking about?" The older Yuri asked tilting her head in confusion.

"VIIIOOOOO! IT'S NOTHING!"

"Nothing that the peasant needs to concern herself with."

"Younger sister should just forget about that conversation. Like it never happened. Ow, sempai, that hurt!"

"Idiots can never keep secrets, can they Mammon?"

"Your right about that, Aria."

"So are you guys going to tell me or not!"

"Trash. You're to loud."

Several explosions could be heard coming from the Varia headquarters that night.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

My face was still red from the entire experience. It was Fran's fault, if he hadn't said anything… Why did he have to say that anyways! I mean, why would I have to know if the Ten Years Later, me is going to be engaged or not. Stupid Fran, it's all his fault!

Still, I wonder who is going to be the one who proposes… He never did say. I wonder if it's some that I know…

* * *

**FWG: I'm sorry for the wait. I wanted to write a special chapter just for Christmas, but I goes that this is more of a new years special instead. The day after I finished writing this, my internet went down and by the time it was fixed I had to leave for my grandparents house and they don't have any internet. The first thing that I did when I got back was to to log on, so I could post it.**

**This chapter doesn't have to do anything with the currant arc; it's more of a preview on what's to come. Just something to keep in mind in the future. So do you like it? Or hate it? Either way please review. Next chapter we'll be right back on the plot, so don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 14- Question the Question Corner

FWG: I don't own KHR (sadly), but I own all of my OCs ( and the Question Corner)

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Question the Question Corner!

* * *

"Shrimp-kun, I didn't know that you where a girl." Yuri mocked Shrimp, a small smile on the younger girl's face.

"I'm not. At least not technically." Shrimp sighed, "Get me one Berry Chocolate Sundae, and one Cream berry Cake please. Warm tea and a plate of wafers too." The he/she told the waiter, casting him a sideways glance.

The waiter just nodded absently, writing the order down, before leaving the booth where the two of them sat.

"I'm guessing that you're going to want an explanation before anything else." Yuri nodded at that, wondering what Shrimp had ordered.

* * *

~~ Explanation Corner ~~

To explain in the simplest of terms, Shrimp is male but his body is female. He is a male trapped inside a female's body. Basically it's a gender bender classic. If that makes it any easier to understand.

Ever since Shrimp first became a girl, he's had the voice of a completely innocent girl who calls herself Fiona stuck inside his head. She doesn't do much, really, just gives him advice when he needs it. Fiona is the complete opposite of Shrimp, like his alter ego if you wish.

The longer Shrimp stays in his female body, the less and less he hears from Fiona. Whenever Shrimp asks her about this, she just tells him that he didn't need her at that opinion in time.

To make a long story short, Shrimp is a guy in a girl's body. Inside his mind is a Fiona's voice that only talks to him whenever he is in need of a female's help.

Any questions so far? Good.

Now for the harder stuff, the origins of the 'gang' that kidnaped Aria. They don't really have a name to go by, they are just a group of people. A relatively small group of people at that.

Now for the reason why this gang was going after Hibari. The answer is, because he is Hibari. Don't look so confused, surely you know what Hibari Kyoya's personality is like.

He nearly killed some of the members, so they want payback. In short, they are looking for revenge against Hibari. Though, if Yuri and Aria were to speak for him, then they would surely stop trying to attack him.

* * *

"So, do you get it?" Shrimp asked, tilting his head. " One last question." Yuri paused to take another sip of her chocolate sundae, "Why would your group stop targeting Hibari, if I were to speak up for him?"

"I already said, remember," when Yuri just shrugged he sighed. "Technically you and your sister are already member of my so called gang. You've traveled to a different world, and have retained your knowledge."

"Retained my knowledge? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I forgot about that… Sorry," he didn't sound sorry, "You know the multiverse theory, right?" He put a piece of cake in his mouth. "Yeah, I've looked into them before."

"Good, that saves me a lot of time. Every universe has a set amount of energy in, though some have more than others. Can your brain understand that?" Shrimp sighed, when the girl just stared at him. "I'll take that as a no then."

Yuri nodded, confirming that he was right. "Fine. Let me try and explain in a way that your small brain can understand."

Yuri cheeks puffed out in annoyance, her brain was normal size and there wasn't anything wrong with it. "Every universe has it's own energy capacity. The capacity of a universe can't be change, it's set in stone. You can put whatever you want into a universe, as long as the energy doesn't go over its capacity. Any questions, so far?"

"No sensei, " Yuri said mockingly. "When someone tries to go from one universe to another, they leave extra space in their first universe and take up more space in the universe that they go to. So when someone come to a world that doesn't have a big enough capacity to hold their energy, that person risks becoming incomplete. One of the symptoms is memory loss, but there's more to it than that." Shrimp opened a purple cell phone that he was carrying in his pocket and checked it for messages. "Other symptoms included loss of body, loss of weight, loss of important organs and so forth. But usually your memory gets swiped or you go into another persons body."

Yuri nodded at this explanation, it was simple if you got the simple principle of it. Like equivalent exchange, but it there was more to it than that. "The simple fact that both you and your sister managed to come to this world from another and retained your memories is a major thing," Shrimp continued.

* * *

Fon brought Aria up to date on what was going on as they walked back to Hibari's manor. Neither of them talked very much after they got back. Fon stayed in the large room, that Hibari used as a living room, drinking tea. Aria left to go take a shower in one of Hibari's many bathrooms.

She changed into one of many duplicates of Hibari's uniform when she was dry. Fifteen minutes till the promised time, Fon and Aria left the manor for Namimori Middle School.

Hibari was leaning against the front gate when they got there. Fon was surprised at this rare gesture, at least it was rare for Hibari. It was against Hibari's nature to wait on anyone, the only reason why he even bothered was because he wanted to see his second-cousin fight, something that also rarely happened.

Hibari spared Aria, who he only faintly recognized as Yuri's older sister, a glance before he strode into the school. "Come on, Aria. It's best not to get left behind," Fon told her, from her arms. "Okay," She nodded and then ran to catch up to Hibari.

* * *

"Hey, Shrimp-chan," Yuri turned away from the window to look at Shrimp, "Why aren't we stopping them? I mean Hibari and your group don't have to fight, right?" Yuri ignored the look she got from the use of Shrimp's name. "Firstly, don't call me that, I'm not a girl. Secondly, why should we stop them when they are about to give both of us much needed entertainment. Unless you don't want to see those two fight? Isn't that the reason why you followed him to the home base., or am I wrong?"

"No," Yuri said through gritted teeth, "But still there is no way for us to actually watch them from up here. That is unless you know something that I don't."

"Hmmm, do you want to see it?" Shrimp asked mischievously, "We'll have to get passed the guard dog first though, but I'm good enough to take on that idiot alone…" Yuri nodded in agreement and allowed the gender confused female to pick her up and carry her out of the room.

* * *

FWG: I go back to school tomorrow! I miss vacation all ready...

Current Pairing Rankings are...

YamamotoAria- 3

YamamotoYuri- 2

HibariYuri- 5

TsunaKyoko- 3

TsunaHaru- 2

GokuderaAria- 1

GokuderaHaru- 1

RebornYuri- 2

LamboYuri- 1

FonYuri- 1

Yeah, they haven't changed a bit. Sorry, but no new people are voting, and I don't let someone lots for a pairing that they already voted for. I'm thinking of just creating a poll for my profile, though, but I still can't figure out how to work those. If someone does know, can they tell me, please, it would make this entire ranking contest easier.

That's all, please review~


	16. Chapter 15- Look Down on a Principle

FWG: For some reason it feels like it's been awhile since I last updated, but it's only been a few days... I blame school, that is the only logical explanation. As always I don't own KHR

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Look Down on a Principle

* * *

"The principle's office?" Yuri tilted her head back so she could see Shrimp's face. "Yep," Shrimp hummed as he opened the door, "Most people think that the principle of this school is just a harmless old man. That's only partly true." Shrimp closed the door with his foot and continued to walk toward the principle's desk, "He's an old man, but he is far off from harmless." He set Yuri on top of the desk and sinned so she only saw his back, "In his youth, he was once a spy. The best of the best, they said- Until one day he just disappeared from the underground world. You see, he fell in love and eventually got married, had kids, the whole shebang. Now he is a dotting grandfather, but old habits are too break. That's why the old coot – secretly- installed a high tech security system."

Shrimp strode over to the trophy case in the front of the room, he scanned the various trophies as if he was looking for something specific. "Bingo! Yuri, the keys should be somewhere in his desk- can you find them for me," Shrimp turned around to look at the chibified teenager. "You mean these keys?" Yuri yawned loudly as she held a set of keys dangling from a lanyard.

"When did you find those?" Shrimp took the keys from her. "When you were giving the speech about this school's principle." Shrimp raised an eyebrow at this, silently prompting Yuri to tell more. "I was bored with your speech, so I dug around the desk." Yuri shrugged as if it was really a simple matter.

"You would make a good spy yourself. Or a thief." Shrimp turned back towards the trophy case and inserted one of the keys in the lock. After opening the door she grabbed a trophy of a film reel. 'Greatest Film Hit's' was engraved on it.

"Really? I've never thought about it before?" Yuri looked out the window again, for the past two days basically all she thought about was the future. What would she do when the time came for her to chose? She still couldn't answer that question. True she had a million talents, but none of them were at a proficient enough level for her to have a career in.

Silently Shrimp moved across the room, to the bookshelf, Yuri watched interested as he moved a big section of the books to the other side of the bookshelf. When the books were moved a silver pedestal raised from the wooden self. Shrimp placed the film trophy on the pedestal.

Yuri watched in fascination as the pedestal and the trophy sank into the self. Both of them heard the loud clanks, of the secret passage unlocking. Shrimp moved all of the books back to there previous position, so that only a small book titled, 'World's Greatest!' remained on that side of the self. Yuri jumped off her spot on the desk and walked over to Shrimp, as he pushed the remaining book towards the wall.

The room started to shake, as the bookshelf slid to the right, reveling a small elevator that would barely hold two full-grown adults. "Come on, Yuri." Shrimp called to her smaller companion. "The bookshelf will reset itself, after we get on the elevator, so you don't have worry about that."

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I was holding Fon in my hands, close to my chest as I ran to catch up with the mysterious Hibari. In my mind, I silently thanked the baby for not doing anything perverted. Hibari's clothes fit me snuggly, but I still wished I could wear my own clothes.

We entered the school building, Fon said that it was a Japanese middle school. I thought that it was odd that the kidnapers wanted to do a hostage exchange in this place, maybe they thought that they wouldn't be interrupted here. Did they have to break in, I can't imagine a school would just be unlocked at such a late hour.

It wasn't long before we came across the first of the kidnapers. He could pass for your average guy, if it wasn't the leather jacket, afro, and sword. Those things made him look like a Japanese gangster. Fon did say that we were in japan. Don't tell me that Yuri got kidnaped by the mafia?!

That would be bad. Really bad. On so many different levels. If Yuri starts talking… No, she isn't the type to. Even if this is a dream, dream Yuri would never do something so out of character as have a lasting conversation with Mafia. She barely talks as it is. I don't have to worry, not about Yuri, she can handle herself- mentally at least, she has always been weak physically.

The Mafia Man said something in Japanese, and moved towards us. He had this confidant and arrogant stride about him that I didn't like. Hibari growled something out in return. I heard Yuri's name, but otherwise I was left in the dark abut this conversation. The Mafia Man laughed and spoke again, moving his arms a fluid motion. Then suddenly his voice got a lot darker, more sinister, and he jumped at Hibari with his sword unsheathed.

Before they could make contact, the building started to shake. First it was just minor tremors, but then it grew to a full out rumble. My first thought was that it was a earthquake, but nothing outside the building was shaking. "What just happened?" I asked after the tremors stopped.

"I don't know," Fon stated, "But I doubt that it is a good sign." I nodded, agreeing with him. "I hope that Yuri is okay…"

* * *

"What was that? An Earthquake?" A teenage boy asked looking around him anxiously, he had a high voice. He was tall for his age, over seven feet tall, and he had a naturally skinny body. He wore light brown kaki pants that he string attached to the sides, a dark indigo and light grey cow print shirt, leather jacket, and a hat that was in that shape of a cow. His body was shaking at the thought of an earthquake, he had to fight the instinct that told him to run away, because he knew that if he ran away now he would only trouble his big brother and big sister.

"No, Min. See, nothing outside the school is shaking," A female voice said pointing outside the window. "It's probably just a pipe or something." She said trying to soothe him. She was a young woman, whose long black hair was tied into two braids that combined into one. She wore a bright yellow sundress over black tights, and yellow go-go boots. Her black leather jacket was cropped to end at her bust line. On the back of the jacket was a bejeweled sunflower. She had two yellow and white pom-poms in her hands.

"But Rin-nee!" he yelled, "It could be dangerous!" He waved his hands franticly through the air. "Life's dangerous, Min, if it wasn't then it wouldn't be life." She ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Besides if you were in any real danger, I would protect you."

"Rin-nee, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm going to be the one who protects you."

* * *

The monk known as Daz looked over to his blonde haired leader. "What do you think that was, Tsuhiko-san?" The leader of the gang sat on the top of the stairs leading towards the top floor, the floor where Yuri and Shrimp were supposed to be on. Daz was leaning against the rail a few stairs down.

"Hmmm, who knows… Maybe this school has some secrets of it's own," He murmured, "Either way that doesn't change our objective. Just to be safe I want you to go check on Shrimp and Stubs."

"As a priest for the Shining Light of the Pavilion it would be a great honor for me to check on my fellow comrades." Daz said with a bow and headed up the stairs towards where he thought Shrimp was.

000

Shrimp strode out of the elevator confidant in what he was doing, Yuri trailed behind him uncertain. They were in a dimly lit hallway. "Shrimp, where are we?" She looked up to the fortuneteller. "I told you, the principle of this school couldn't leave his life as a spy behind, but he wanted to stay retired. So he added secrete cameras all over the school, so that he could still spy on people but without the general risk that is involved with spying."

"So he chickened out," Yuri stated passively, "Right? He couldn't keep up with his life so he ran away from it." Shrimp chuckled ahead of her, "Didn't you also run away from your old life?" Shrimp stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the glass mosaic door, "He had more of a reason to run away than you did."

"True, I didn't have a reason to 'run away'- as you put it- but then I didn't have a reason to stay either." Yuri said matter-factly as she entered the new room. "What about your family? Or friends?" Shrimp flipped the switch next to the door so that they could see. The new light revealed what was like a movie theater room. One huge flat screen was on the far wall, with plenty of smaller screens around it. The screens had different images of the school throughout them. The walls were painted black, and red curtains hanged from the ceiling. Several unlit candles ran along side the to walls adjacent to the screen and door. Ten expensive movie theater seats were directly in the middle of the room, a low standing coffee table was in front of them with a desktop computer on it. Along the walls was a colorful assortment of different food machines.

"I never got along well with any of my family, they were against the way that I chose to live and I couldn't stand the way that they acted. As for my friends… In my experience friends come and go. It's true that I've had plenty of friends, not one of them could be called a true friend or even my best friend." Yuri said after she finished going over the room, "But didn't you know that all ready?"

"My ability isn't perfect, I only get brief flashes of images, and it's rare for there to be any sound." Shrimp sighed, "It's common misconception that just because someone can see the future and past, that they can access it whenever they please." Shrimp moved towards the middle of the room to look at the computer, she started typing the computer ignoring the stare that she was getting from Yuri. "Shrimp-chan…"

"I told you not to call me that, I'm a guy." Shrimp's gaze didn't leave the screen. In a girl's body, Yuri thought to herself. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Shrimp stopped typing, her fingers hovered in the air. "What's with this all of a sudden? It isn't like you."

"The same could be said for you. I may have only met you, but you don't seem like the type of person that would be so open about everything, like you have been. You didn't have to tell me anything at all, but yet you did. I want to know why." As she spoke Yuri walked so that she was standing in front of Shrimp. "And if I don't tell you?" Shrimp asked her sarcastically. "Then I'll assume the reason myself, and act on that reasoning." Yuri glared up at Shrimp.

"Oh? And what is your reasoning," Shrimp asked her, as she continued typing away. "That you need- or you think that you need- my corporation, and you have to be sure that when the time comes I'll help you." Yuri's eyes flickered to the screens that surrounded the plasma. "And if you are right?" Yuri was silent, her thoughts were swarming around in her head. "Well?" Shrimp casted the chibi teenager a prompting look. "Despite you telling me everything, it doesn't change the fact that you did kidnap me and that you let my sister get kidnap. Without any further knowledge about your reasoning, I won't have a choice but to choose to take my own side." Shrimp nodded his head, contemplating on weather he should tell her or not.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Shrimp decided, "It's my ability to 'read' a person. A person's past and future are like an open book to me. Normally I have to use mediums, in order to read someone, like tarot cards, but there are those few individuals who I can 'read' without the use of a medium. I don't know why, but these people they're different from everyone else." Shrimp studied Yuri silently waiting for her response. "And I'm one of these different people," Yuri asked indifferent after a moment. "Yep. You and your sister, though your both on different levels."

"Explain," Yuri had a very rare look of determination in her eyes. "Later, if we continue talking we're going to miss all of the fun." Shrimp turned back towards the computer, he clicked a few more buttons and the big screen changed to show Bones (he was Afro to Yuri), Hibari, Fon, and Aria in one of the school hallways. "Looks like we made it in time to view the show."

Yuri silently crawled onto one of the seats so that she didn't have to stand. Shrimp gave her one last look before returning his gaze to the screen, he knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later. It wasn't something that he could keep hidden forever. At least he got away wit telling only that much, if she knew the whole truth… All of his up and coming fun would be ruined. He smirked at the thought of what was in the two sister's future, he wouldn't intervene in their problems but he would watch from the sidelines as the chaos insured.

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya, I almost thought that you weren't going to show," Bones said when he saw Hibari approaching him. When the skylark stopped, to glare at him, he started walking towards Hibari. "So you're on of the cowardly herbivores who've dared to threaten the peace of Namimori," Hibari glared at him, "Tell me where is Yuri and I might go easy on you."

"The kid? So your pretty close to someone after all…" Bones chuckled, "Sadly, I don't know where she is. Aniki never told me which room we where going to out the hostage in." In one sudden movement Bones unsheathed his sword and attacked Hibari, before he could land the hit the building started to shake. Distracted by the movement, Bones jumped away from Hibari, with an alarmed expression. Several feet behind Hibari, Aria said something to which Fon replied.

"If you want the kid back that bad, you're going to have to play our game," Bones said after the tremors died down, his face perfectly calm. "Game?" Hibari demanded a better explanation. " Yes, Aniki loves to play games. This entire thing was his idea. That kid is somewhere in this building, but she won't be for long. If you can't find her by three o'clock then the person guarding her is instructed to take her out of the building. Basically if you can't 'rescue' that kid, then you'll never get see her again. Don't worry though, we won't hurt her or anything, we'll just make sure that she's in a place that you can never find." Bones said quickly before Hibari could start attacking.

"Of course since this a game, there are rules, and if you break them there are dire consequences," Bones chuckled to himself again as he waited for a sign from Hibari that he could continue. "Hn," Hibari nodded his head, sure that Fon wanted to hear these rules for this game.

"First, you can't contact anyone outside this school. Second, if you come across anyone in the building that isn't your 'ally' you have to fight them. Third, you can not leave the grounds until the game is completed. Forth, if you lose a fight the game is over, and you have to leave the grounds immediately. Any questions?" Bones counted off the rules on his hands. "Can somebody else fight for me," Hibari glanced over to where Aria stood with Fon in his hands, he was willing to put up with this game if he could see his second-cousin fight.

"Why not? There's nothing that, that girl and brat can do," Bones agreed to that quickly unaware of just what 'the brat' could do him. Hibari chuckled at this statement, the herbivore just made a deal that he was going to regret, but he probably would have regretted not making that deal even more. "I'll have to tell Aniki first, though."

* * *

Daz had to enter all of the rooms on the top floor to find where Stubs and Shrimp were supposed to be. He found Stubs in the last room, knocked out and leaning on a desk. Shrimp and Yuri were nowhere in sight. "This could be bad…" Daz said after he registered the scene in front of him. He didn't need any time to decide what he should do next, and that was to wake Stubs up. Without hesitation Daz kicked Stubs out of his seat, "You shouldn't be sleeping at a time like this, what if an enemy were to find you. You are truly lucky that it was I who found you first."

"An enemy?" Stubs shot up, "That traitor!" Not giving anytime for thought Stubs stormed past Daz. "Hmm, what on the Shining Light's glorious name are you talking about." Daz followed after the giant. "Shrimp, he attacked me out of no where! That traitor, I knew that we could never trust that midget!"

"Really, little Shrimp-kun turned traitor. How unexpected," Daz skipped ahead of Stubs, the giant had to blink at the sight of the old man skipping down the hallway. "I should pray to the Shining Light that he should return to us, and make amends."

Stubs snorted at the typicalness of the priest, "Stupid monk, if I ever see that bastard again, I'm going to tear him to shreds."

"I'm a priest not a monk. You should learn to control that anger I suggest mediation. That is the quickest way to attain enlightenment." Daz looked over his shoulder at Stubs. "I wouldn't join your stupid religion if it meant dying." Stubs snapped at him. "What are you two fighting about this time?" Tsuhiko called to them from the bottom of the stairs. Upon hearing his call, Stubs admittedly perked up and started running towards the voice.

* * *

FWG: This is a really long chapter, one of my longest and I crammed a lot of information in it. This is the first chapter with all seven of the different kidnapers in it. Has anyone realized where I'm going with this yet? Cyber cookies for those who get it.

~~Pairing Poll~~

YamamotoAria- 4

YamamotoYuri- 2

HibariYuri- 5

TsunaKyoko- 3

TsunaHaru- 2

GokuderaAria- 1

GokuderaHaru- 1

RebornYuri- 2

LamboYuri- 1

FonYuri- 1

Aria: Who is Yamamoto? Really I don't even know the guy...

Yuri: A baseball fanatic, you would like him. I'm surprised that only characters from the School Days Arc are in the poll, no Varia, Mukuro, Baykrarun... I want to know why!

Aria: I don't get what the big deal is, I mean I've only met two guys on this poll.

Yuri: What about the New Years Special, the Varia was in that one, right.

Aria: That was you, not you.

Yuri: The future you was there.

Aria: Then why don't you go talk to her.

Yuri: Meanie!

FWG: I've officially put the poll on my profile, so be free to go vote there too. The more votes the better. Several people have asked about Yuri's favorite characters, and I thought that I should just tell everyone now that I'm not going to reveal who her favorite characters are until she meets them in the story.


	17. Chapter 16- Never Piss Off a Big Sister

FWG: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I had to change the fight halfway through, because of a rather awesome idea on my part. I don't own KHR~

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Never Piss Off A Big Sister

* * *

Aria couldn't understand what Hibari and Bones were talking about, but Fon could. If he wasn't a calm natured person, he would have rolled his eyes. He understood that the reasons why Hibari was being so patient.

Bones pulled out a blue cell phone and quickly dialed the number of his boss. "Hello, Aniki." A pause. "Yes, Hibari Kyoya is here. He's requesting something." Another pause. "He want us to give permission for the two people who brought with him, to fight as well." He nodded, "I understand that. Very well Aniki." He was about to hang up when he stopped, "What? Shrimp did what!" For the first time Bone's calm exterior was broken. "Yes. I understand. I'll start looking after I finish here."

It was an interesting conversation, for Fon, mainly because he got a look at the inside of the gang of kidnappers. "It looks like you got your permission, Kyoya." Fon said to his cousin. "Hn," Hibari looked over his shoulder to glare at Fon, "The next person that we meet." Fon nodded, getting the cryptic message. He would rather if he didn't have to fight, but Hibari didn't get to see him fight then Hibari was going to start a fight with Fon himself, knowing that he was going to lose. So Fon decided to take the easiest and the route that had the less damage. He would let Hibari witness him fighting, but he planned to end his fights within the first seconds of meeting whoever was to be his opponent.

"Fon," Aria said in English, "What's going on?" Not being able to understand anything that was said in Japanese, she had no idea what was happening.

"That man is a part of the people who kidnaped your sister. He said that if we want to get her back we have to follow their rules in a game. If we break the rules Yuri's life is forfeit." Aria gulped when she heard this, "What are the rules, Fon?" There was an odd tone of urgency in her voice as she spoke. "We can't make any form of contact with someone who isn't already in the school. If we ever come across anyone who isn't helping to rescue Yuri, we have to fight them. We can't leave the school ground until this game is over. The game ends if we brake these rules, if we lose a fight, or if three hours pass without us locating Yuri."

"So anyone of us can fight, then? Not just Hibari," Aria had a determined look in her eye that made Fon think about his answer. Fon knew what she was planning, but he didn't know if she had the skill to back it all up. Even if he allowed her, he had no guarantee that Hibari would agree to step down or not.

* * *

"Stubs, you search for Shrimp in the east section of the school. Daz, you search the west. I'll stay here, so you can find me." The blonde leader of the gang of seven told the two subordinates that were with him, "Be sure to maintain contact at all times. And remember the new rule."

"Yes Aniki!"

"I shall try my best in accordance to the greatness of the Shining Light."

* * *

Since nothing of major importance, no fighting was going on, Yuri decided to use this time productively. Meaning she was getting food from the long assortment of food. A large soda, buttered popcorn, and cotton candy. She wondered why an old man would have so much unhealthy food in his secret lair. Shrimp told her that it was because he usually brought guests down here to watch the most embarrassing moments in a teenager's life. But that just made Yuri wonder how this place was kept a secret if he brought so many people here.

Settling in her seat with her food, Yuri got ready to watch Hibari fight. It was something that she had been looking forward to ever since Aria got kidnaped yesterday. "Hey, Shrimp-chan?" Yuri asked when Bones called his boss.

"Don't call me chan, I'm a boy." Shrimp flicked Yuri forehead, "What is it?"

"What did he mean when he said that there was rules?" Yuri monition to him with her free hand as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "His name's Bones… Weren't you listening to him when he explained it all to Hibari?" Shrimp looked down to her miniature companion. "I was, but you betrayed them by taking me here. Right? So do those rules still apply or not?"

"That's going on the assumption that I betrayed them. What if this was the plan all along? Have you thought about that, at all," Shrimp reached for Yuri popcorn and stole a handful shoving it in his mouth. "That's unladylike you know." Yuri deadpanned. "Shut up, I'm a guy."

"Really?" Yuri asked him sarcastically, "Anyways it's hard to believe that this was always the plan of your mysterious boss. The only reason why he would do something like this, was if he wanted me to trust you more. Even if that would work on a normal child, it's impossible for that to ever work on me because of my true age. If he knew that I wasn't a normal child I could see him planning this all out, but when he met me he treated me like a lost little girl." She took a sip of soda, "That and you beat Stubs up pretty bad. There was no way that that was an act." Yuri turned to face Shrimp, "Aren't I right?"

Shrimp didn't show any of the surprise he felt, on his face. He was surprised at Yuri, not because of her reasoning, because it was a pretty simple thing to figure out, but because of the way that she said it like it was just another topic. Like it didn't matter that her life was on the line. "You are," Shrimp glanced at the screen when Bones finished his call, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Yuri covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "You know that I'm not working for Tsuhiko at the moment, that means that I've betrayed my group."

"Your point is?" Yuri interrupted her. "I have to go through this game solo, with no help. If it comes down to it, how do you know that I won't betray you, in order to get back into Tsuhiko's group?"

Just as Yuri was about to answer him, something happened on the screen. Mainly Aria had just punched Bones right in the face. "I didn't know that your sister was so strong, Yuri."

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I was pissed. I was really pissed at these fucking assholes that not only kidnapped me, but Yuri as well. No, that wasn't what pissed me off, it was the fact that they had the nerve to threaten her life. That really pissed me off. Basically I was pissed off.

Fon said something to Hibari that I barely cached, and then he jumped from my arms to Hibari's head. "Okay Aria," He nodded in my direction, but I barely noticed. I was really pissed, haven't I said that before. Hmmm, that just goes to show how pissed I am. The thing is, I'm really hard to get mad. Like impossibly hard. The only time that I ever get really pissed is when someone that I know either does something dangerous, or is in danger. Really hard to piss off, but once I am there's really nothing that can calm my anger.

After Fon gave the okay, I reacted instantaneously. Jumping up, I landed directly in front of the tall teen, before he got a chance to block me, I punched him directly in the face. As I pulled my hand back, I heard the satisfactory sound of bones cracking. The guy yelled something in Japanese, though I didn't understand him it was probably something like, "Bitch! You just broke my nose!" I cold be wrong, though.

Then he charged at me- when I punched him I knocked him back a few feet- but I was ready for him. As he swung his sword down, I stepped closer to him. I pressed my right hand into a fist and used that to block the hilt of the sword.

We both moved at the same time, I unclenched my right fist so I could grab the hilt, and he jumped away from me. He was faster than I was, managing to pull the sword away from my grasp. Not giving up, I tried to grab the blade itself. I felt the blunt end of the blade dig into my skin. Hissing in pain, I gripped the blade harder, I was still pissed and wasn't going to lose to a bastard like him.

"Aria!" I heard Fon call from behind me, but I ignored him, pulling the blade and the guy closer to me. Not hesitating I kneed him in the gut and then chopped at the back of his neck with my left hand. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, I let out a sigh, "Well, that was fun." And then I skipped back to Fon and Hibari.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

Shrimp-chan was laughing, full out laughing. I felt creep out hearing such load laughter coming from him. Apparently he found the fact that my sister just went berserk on someone that he called an ally less than a day ago. "I didn't know that your sister could…" And then he broke out in another fit of laughter. "And here I thought that you could see everything, Shrimp-chan." I said sarcastically, he already told me that his powers were limited.

"Yeah, yeah. But really how is it that someone like your sister, got kidnapped so easily," Shrimp asked, referred to when Bones and Stubs kidnaped Aria. "She was daydreaming," I said simply, "It's a family trait, that we've had for generations. We can tune the world around us out so we have better concentration. I normally use it so that I can sleep while looking like I'm awake and Aria uses it to help with her grades and sports. Still it can come in handy at times." I yawned again, I hope this ends soon, I'm getting really sleepy.

"Oh, so then. What was she spacing off about?" Shrimp asked not looking away from the screen. Fon-san was looking worriedly at the wound on Aria's hand, he said that they needed to take her to the nurse's office so they could disinfect it and give her a Band-Aid. Despite her protest, Hibari-nii agree with Fon. That's curious, why would Hibari go out of his way to be closer to someone? I looked back to Shrimp, "I'll tell you under one condition." Shrimp nodded. "Why is Hibari acting out of character?"

He cracked a smile under my gaze, "That's easy. He wants to watch Fon fight."

* * *

FWG: Like? Don't like? Either way please review and let me know your opinion. As for other news I finally finished my picture of Aria and Yuri, the link to my deviant art is on my profile, so please check it out. In my free time ( whenever I can't think of what to write) I'm drawing of picture of the seven OC 'bad guys' in my Kidnaped Arc, Shrimp included. I should have it done within a few weeks too.

~~Pairing Poll~~

YamamotoAria- 4

YamamotoYuri- 2

HibariYuri- 5

TsunaKyoko- 4

TsunaHaru- 2

GokuderaAria- 1

GokuderaHaru- 1

RebornYuri- 2

LamboYuri- 1

FonYuri- 2

Other- 1 (I honestly don't know why I put this on the poll, and didn't think anyone would actually vote for it... but it seems I was wrong)

There really hasn't been much of a change... That makes me cry inside, I really thought that after I posted a poll a ton of people would go vote on it. I guess I was wrong about that to. Still I'm surprised that no one's voted for the Varia, Mukuro, or Byakruran yet. I thought that those guys would be at the top along with Hibari and Reborn... I was wrong again. Why is it that I'm always wrong lately?!

Next chapter we're starting off with a flashback, be sure to read it. It'll fill in any holes between the first few chapters.


	18. Chapter 17- Never Make Fun of a FanGirl

FWG: I don't own Reborn!

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Never Make Fun of a FanGirl

* * *

Aria couldn't understand what Hibari and Bones were talking about, but Fon could. If he wasn't a calm natured person, he would have rolled his eyes. He understood that the reasons why Hibari was being so patient.

Bones pulled out a blue cell phone and quickly dialed the number of his boss. "Hello, Aniki." A pause. "Yes, Hibari Kyoya is here. He's requesting something." Another pause. "He want us to give permission for the two people who brought with him, to fight as well." He nodded, "I understand that. Very well Aniki." He was about to hang up when he stopped, "What? Shrimp did what!" For the first time Bone's calm exterior was broken. "Yes. I understand. I'll start looking after I finish here."

It was an interesting conversation, for Fon, mainly because he got a look at the inside of the gang of kidnappers. "It looks like you got your permission, Kyoya." Fon said to his cousin. "Hn," Hibari looked over his shoulder to glare at Fon, "The next person that we meet." Fon nodded, getting the cryptic message. He would rather if he didn't have to fight, but Hibari didn't get to see him fight then Hibari was going to start a fight with Fon himself, knowing that he was going to lose. So Fon decided to take the easiest and the route that had the less damage. He would let Hibari witness him fighting, but he planned to end his fights within the first seconds of meeting whoever was to be his opponent.

"Fon," Aria said in English, "What's going on?" Not being able to understand anything that was said in Japanese, she had no idea what was happening.

"That man is a part of the people who kidnaped your sister. He said that if we want to get her back we have to follow their rules in a game. If we break the rules Yuri's life is forfeit." Aria gulped when she heard this, "What are the rules, Fon?" There was an odd tone of urgency in her voice as she spoke. "We can't make any form of contact with someone who isn't already in the school. If we ever come across anyone who isn't helping to rescue Yuri, we have to fight them. We can't leave the school ground until this game is over. The game ends if we brake these rules, if we lose a fight, or if three hours pass without us locating Yuri."

"So anyone of us can fight, then? Not just Hibari," Aria had a determined look in her eye that made Fon think about his answer. Fon knew what she was planning, but he didn't know if she had the skill to back it all up. Even if he allowed her, he had no guarantee that Hibari would agree to step down or not.

* * *

"Stubs, you search for Shrimp in the east section of the school. Daz, you search the west. I'll stay here, so you can find me." The blonde leader of the gang of seven told the two subordinates that were with him, "Be sure to maintain contact at all times. And remember the new rule."

"Yes Aniki!"

"I shall try my best in accordance to the greatness of the Shining Light."

* * *

Since nothing of major importance, no fighting was going on, Yuri decided to use this time productively. Meaning she was getting food from the long assortment of food. A large soda, buttered popcorn, and cotton candy. She wondered why an old man would have so much unhealthy food in his secret lair. Shrimp told her that it was because he usually brought guests down here to watch the most embarrassing moments in a teenager's life. But that just made Yuri wonder how this place was kept a secret if he brought so many people here.

Settling in her seat with her food, Yuri got ready to watch Hibari fight. It was something that she had been looking forward to ever since Aria got kidnaped yesterday. "Hey, Shrimp-chan?" Yuri asked when Bones called his boss.

"Don't call me chan, I'm a boy." Shrimp flicked Yuri forehead, "What is it?"

"What did he mean when he said that there was rules?" Yuri monition to him with her free hand as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "His name's Bones… Weren't you listening to him when he explained it all to Hibari?" Shrimp looked down to her miniature companion. "I was, but you betrayed them by taking me here. Right? So do those rules still apply or not?"

"That's going on the assumption that I betrayed them. What if this was the plan all along? Have you thought about that, at all," Shrimp reached for Yuri popcorn and stole a handful shoving it in his mouth. "That's unladylike you know." Yuri deadpanned. "Shut up, I'm a guy."

"Really?" Yuri asked him sarcastically, "Anyways it's hard to believe that this was always the plan of your mysterious boss. The only reason why he would do something like this, was if he wanted me to trust you more. Even if that would work on a normal child, it's impossible for that to ever work on me because of my true age. If he knew that I wasn't a normal child I could see him planning this all out, but when he met me he treated me like a lost little girl." She took a sip of soda, "That and you beat Stubs up pretty bad. There was no way that that was an act." Yuri turned to face Shrimp, "Aren't I right?"

Shrimp didn't show any of the surprise he felt, on his face. He was surprised at Yuri, not because of her reasoning, because it was a pretty simple thing to figure out, but because of the way that she said it like it was just another topic. Like it didn't matter that her life was on the line. "You are," Shrimp glanced at the screen when Bones finished his call, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Yuri covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "You know that I'm not working for Tsuhiko at the moment, that means that I've betrayed my group."

"Your point is?" Yuri interrupted her. "I have to go through this game solo, with no help. If it comes down to it, how do you know that I won't betray you, in order to get back into Tsuhiko's group?"

Just as Yuri was about to answer him, something happened on the screen. Mainly Aria had just punched Bones right in the face. "I didn't know that your sister was so strong, Yuri."

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

I was pissed. I was really pissed at these fucking assholes that not only kidnapped me, but Yuri as well. No, that wasn't what pissed me off, it was the fact that they had the nerve to threaten her life. That really pissed me off. Basically I was pissed off.

Fon said something to Hibari that I barely cached, and then he jumped from my arms to Hibari's head. "Okay Aria," He nodded in my direction, but I barely noticed. I was really pissed, haven't I said that before. Hmmm, that just goes to show how pissed I am. The thing is, I'm really hard to get mad. Like impossibly hard. The only time that I ever get really pissed is when someone that I know either does something dangerous, or is in danger. Really hard to piss off, but once I am there's really nothing that can calm my anger.

After Fon gave the okay, I reacted instantaneously. Jumping up, I landed directly in front of the tall teen, before he got a chance to block me, I punched him directly in the face. As I pulled my hand back, I heard the satisfactory sound of bones cracking. The guy yelled something in Japanese, though I didn't understand him it was probably something like, "Bitch! You just broke my nose!" I cold be wrong, though.

Then he charged at me- when I punched him I knocked him back a few feet- but I was ready for him. As he swung his sword down, I stepped closer to him. I pressed my right hand into a fist and used that to block the hilt of the sword.

We both moved at the same time, I unclenched my right fist so I could grab the hilt, and he jumped away from me. He was faster than I was, managing to pull the sword away from my grasp. Not giving up, I tried to grab the blade itself. I felt the blunt end of the blade dig into my skin. Hissing in pain, I gripped the blade harder, I was still pissed and wasn't going to lose to a bastard like him.

"Aria!" I heard Fon call from behind me, but I ignored him, pulling the blade and the guy closer to me. Not hesitating I kneed him in the gut and then chopped at the back of his neck with my left hand. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, I let out a sigh, "Well, that was fun." And then I skipped back to Fon and Hibari.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

Shrimp-chan was laughing, full out laughing. I felt creeped out hearing such load laughter coming from him. Apparently he found the fact that my sister just went berserk on someone that he called an ally less than a day ago hilarious. "I didn't know that your sister could…" And then he broke out in another fit of laughter. "Here I thought that you could see everything, Shrimp-chan." I said sarcastically, he already told me that his powers were limited.

"Yeah, yeah. But really how is it that someone like your sister, got kidnapped so easily," Shrimp asked, referred to when Bones and Stubs kidnaped Aria. "She was daydreaming," I said simply, "It's a family trait, one we've had for generations. We can tune the world around us out so we have better concentration. I normally use it so that I can sleep while looking like I'm awake and Aria uses it to help with her grades and sports. Still it can come in handy at times." I yawned again, I hope this ends soon, I'm getting really sleepy.

"Oh, so then. What was she spacing off about?" Shrimp asked not looking away from the screen. Fon-san was looking worriedly at the wound on Aria's hand, he said that they needed to take her to the nurse's office so they could disinfect it and give her a Band-Aid. Despite her protest, Hibari-nii reluctantly agreed with Fon-san.

That's curious, Why would Hibari go out of his way to be closer to someone? I looked back to Shrimp, "I'll tell you under one condition." Shrimp nodded. "Why is Hibari acting out of character?"

He cracked a smile under my gaze, "That's easy. He wants to watch Fon fight." He wants to watch Fon fight? I suppose that, that isn't out of character for Hibari, but if want to watch Fon fight so much, why doesn't he just fight Fon, himself?

I'll never get Hibari, I decided, he may be a kick ass anime character, but as a person I am never going to understand him. Somehow, that makes me feel really sad.

It was then that that I realized something, that Hibari wasn't the only one who I didn't understand, but all of the others too. Fon, Ryohei, and although I haven't met them yet I don't think that I would truly understand the other Guardians either.

I only knew them as character's from Hitman Reborn, and while that told me a lot about them, I don't know them as people.

"Okay, now tell me. What was your sister spacing out for?" Shrimp grinned at me. He was really enjoying this wasn't he?

"Fine, but I'm only saying it once, so you'd better listen closely."

* * *

_I was laying spread out on the wooden floor of the room that Fon had kept us in. If I weren't a fan, I would have called it kidnapping, but I'm to much of a fangirl to call it that either._

_That makes me wonder what would happen if the Varia kidnaped me, or Mukuro, or Byakuran._

_"Is something wrong, Yuri-chan?" Fon asked me, in english. "N-No," I stuttered, "W-Why do you ask?" I was really glad that Fon wasn't Reborn, I didn't want my thoughts to betray me. "You're blushing," Aria looked at me, "you never blush."_

_"I do to," I stood up so I could glare at my sister, anything to get the conversation away from my inner thoughts. "Oh. Like when?"_

_"Whenever I think of something embarrassing." I did not mean to say that, I did not mean to say that. "So you were thinking of something embarrassing." And now the conversation is back to this._

_"S-so," need to change the topic, "Is that strange?" I really need to change the topic, before Fon finds out that I know about people that I shouldn't know about. "Not really, but as your big sister I have to make sure that you're not thinking anything inappropriate for your age."_

_One, I'm only one and a half years younger than you._

_Two, I know for a fact that you read mom's books whenever you get the chance._

_Three, you give mom your opinion on her books and the two of you discuss favorites._

_Four, mom only reads romance, or smut, books._

_This being said, I know that thinking about 'what if' dangerous criminals kidnaped you is a bad thing. So I repent, for my sin of curiosity._

_"You're not going to give up until I tell you, are you?" I need to think of a lie, a believable lie. Come Yuri, you're a super-fan whose read every single episode and watched every single chapter of Reborn. That came out wrong, I know._

_"Not at all~" Aria said in a singsong voice. Sometimes, I couldn't help but hate her, especially because she was my sister._

_"Fine," a good excuse. C'mon Yuri, I know that you can do it. Just think, calm and quickly before she realize that it's a downright lie! Even if Aria doesn't, Fon defiantly… Fon!_

_"Go on." Adult Fon, that's it. I can say that I was thinking what Fon would look like as an adult. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it! Nothing at all!_

_"Marsh-Apple," stupid word vomit. Why do you hose now to curse me? Why? Wait, this might be a good thing. I mean, what the hell is Marsh-Apples. I don't even know where I got that from._

_"Marsh-Apple?" Fon asked, his head tilted to the side. "Yeah," I said happily. Perfect cover, complete! "I don't die it," Aria said suspiciously, "How is that embarrassing?"_

_"It's a combination of a marshmallows and apples. That's-" Realization dawned on me, a combination between marshmallows and apples and my face turned a violent shade of red at the thought…_

_No! Horrible thoughts, get out of my head! Thinking such things is worse than getting kidnaped by criminals! Besides there's no way that those two would ever do anything like that…. At least I hope not._

* * *

"And that's what was what Aria was thinking about?" Shrimp asked me. I looked up at the gender changed boy and shrugged, "Maybe, some other stuff happened after that, but that was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh-ho, then I don't suppose you'll tell me what Marsh-Apple stands for." Despite my efforts, I felt a familiar rise to my cheeks at the name. Stupid word vomit, if only I said something else, anything else, the I wouldn't have to live on with this curse.

"Why?"

"Because they seem interesting."

"What makes you think it's a person."

"From the way you said it. I can only imagine that it's a some pairing that you for the most part, are too innocent to handle."

"Too innocent? I'm perfectly capable of handling something on that caliber," another blush, "It's just that the entire thing screams wrong to my fangirl senses."

"So that's it then. You don't approve because you want one of them to yourself. How selfish of you."

"I didn't say that!" my voice cracked, "My fangirl senses just tell me, not to expect anything out of it."

"So you fangirl senses tell you that they're going to end up together? As an example instead of Marsh-Apple, you'll prefer Pine-Mallow. Pine apples and marshmallows."

"Ye-" and then I realized what Pine-Mallow stood for, "That's even worse!"

Fighting both my blush and threatening images, I started to throw my food at him. He needed to pay for suggesting something so horribly wrong. I wad not that type of fangirl, and I would sooner go to hell than become one of them.

* * *

YamamotoAria- 5 votes

YamamotoYuri- 2 votes

HibariYuri- 9 votes

TsunaKyoko- 3 votes

TsunaHaru- 3 votes

GokuderaAria-1 vote

GokuderaHaru- 2 votes

RebornYuri- 4 votes

FonYuri- 2 votes

LamboYuri- 1 vote

Shrimp: I didn't know that you were so popular, Yuri.

Yuri: It's not like I want the attention.

Shrimp: Oh, really?

Yuri: What's with that look?

Shrimp: Nothing~

Yuri: I don't believe you.

Shrimp: Do you really want to know?

Yuri: Yes

Shrimp: Are you sure?

Yuri: Positive.

Shrimp: So you really want to know?

Yuri: Shrimp, just tell me already.

Shrimp: Or what?

Yuri: I'll sick Hibari-nii on you.

Shrimp:...

Yuri:...

Shrimp: You win.

Yuri: Good, now tell me.

Shrimp: I was just wondering if you wanted someone to vote for Marsh-Apple or Pine-Mallow.

Yuri:...

Shrimp: You okay?

Yuri: HIBARI-NII, Shrimp-chan hurt me!

Shrimp: Oh, fuck.

Yuri: Remember to review~


	19. Chapter 18- Talk About Complicated

FWG: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! My life's been really complicated right now with school... and other things. But I finally managed to finish this chapter XD There's a longer note at the bottom for those who just want to read the story. Sorry for the wait and enjoy~

On another note, I don't own KHR. That's all.

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… …Talk About Complicated Theories

I fell onto the nurses bed with a thud, Hibari had pushed me there uncaringly. "Hey! Hibari, be more careful with the injured!" I glared at the japanese male. This was why I didn't like Asian people, they weren't polite, not that Americans are polite… But at least we knew how to take care of the injured!

"Hn."

Without sparing me a glance, Hibari turned away from me and left the room. "What's up with him?" I asked Fon, as the baby jumped up onto a counter.

"Don't worry about him, Aria-san. Kyoya is just impatient." Fon dismissed her question easily, "Now where is that disinfectant."

"Patience is a virtue," I said stubbornly, glaring at the spot where Hibari disappeared.

"Indeed it is," Fon nodded in agreement, "Hibari is stubborn though."

"That's understating it." I mumbled low enough for Fon not hear. I didn't Hibari, I didn't get him at all.

I knew that he was Fon's second-cousin or something like that, and that he had some connection with Yuri. He seemed to like fighting too… But besides that, I didn't know a thing about him. And to be honest, I didn't want to know.

Hibari scared me, not because of his strength, but because of his attitude. He glares at everything he sees, he's always angry. At least that's what it seems to me. I can't even picture that guy doing anything out of kindness.

Just what is Yuri's connection with that guy? She's a bigger coward than I am. The normal Yuri would stay as far away as she could from a guy like Hibari, she wouldn't make cookies with him.

Maybe it's because this a dream. That this Yuri, isn't the real Yuri, that could be why she would do something so out of character.

There isn't any other explanation. The real Yuri would never be so comfortable with someone that she barely knows. This one is just a dream, a fake, nothing more.

When will I wake up from this dream? It's gone on long enough.

"Found it," Fon suddenly jumped from the counter to the bed I sat on. "Hold your arm out."

I did as I was told with little reluctance, "Aren't you a surprising baby? Not only do you own your own business, but you can treat a wound too." I flinched when he started to get the blood away from my hand.

There was so much of it. Thank God I'm not anemic or I would have already passed out by now.

"Everyone has their secretes, shouldn't you respect that more than anyone?" Fon small hands went down my wounded hand gently, as he continued cleaning it.

I blinked, not getting what he was talking about at first, and then I remembered. "Oh right that. Thanks for not telling Hibari about it."

On the first night at Hibari's and Fon's house- that was two nights ago- when Fon was talking with me. I didn't count Yuri because she fell asleep for most of it.

The two of them came up with this theory though, this insane theory that I didn't believe for a moment. After all this was just one crazy dream induced by drugs.

But I didn't tell Fon and Yuri that, for all that they knew, I believed the crazy theory.

* * *

Aria sat across from Fon and Yuri, in the traditional Japanese way. Fon had told her the correct way to sit and after Yuri calmed down from her episode, she managed to sit like that without so much of a fuss.

Being the older sibling, Aria had to prove that she could do whatever Yuri could do, and then do it better.

Yuri fiddled with her white dress uncomfortably, her face still red from her previous thoughts.

Fon looked between the two sister curiously, now would be the time to get his answers. "So you two are from America?"

"Yeah," Aria said, "But I don't know how we got here… And how Yuri…" Aria casted her younger a look that the younger girl ignored.

"What?" Fon asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. A shiver went down Yuri's back when she noticed him.

The chibified teenager knew exactly what Fon was capable of. She knew that he was the storm Arcobaleno, and she knew that he could kill both her and her sister if he really wanted to.

Not that Fon would actually kill them. She knew that although Fon was an assassin, he was kindhearted person.

"Despite the fact that I look like this, I'm actually sixteen." Yuri decided to just say the truth, Fon would know if she were lying anyways. "You don't look so surprised, Fon-san?"

"Changing your outward appearance isn't something new to me," Fon laughed, "I already figured that you were older than you looked, Yuri-chan, I just didn't think that you would be so forthcoming with the information."

"Really? What reason would I have to hide it? It's not like you're a normal kid either, Fon-san." Yuri didn't realize her mistake until after she finished talking. "Eh… I mean that no normal kid works at a stand at the edge of the town with a bamboo. Or maybe things are different here, this isn't our world after all."

"What do you mean by 'this isn't our world'?" Fon directed his stare solely on Yuri, peaked at the turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, Yuri. Of course this is our world. This is Earth after all… Isn't it?" Aria looked around shakily.

"Of course this is Earth. Didn't you hear Fon-san say that we were in Japan? Idiot!" Yuri seethed at her sister, "Have you really not figured it out yet?"

Aria gave her sister a blank look, and Yuri sighed at her sister's uselessness. "You won't even get if I explain it to you, so why should I bother," Yuri huffed looking away.

"Hey, just wha-"

"But Fon-san might," Yuri interrupted Aria, "No, I'm sure that you would understand the principles. At least, if they exist here…"

"The principles for what, if I may ask?" Fon asked Yuri politely. The chibified shifted uncomfortably looking around the large room.

"Fon-san, have you ever heard of it," Yuri began uncertain, "The multi-verse theory."

"The multi-verse theory… What's that?" Aria asked confused. "You wouldn't know it," Yuri sighed, "Wait, I take that back. You do know it, but every time I try to explain it to you in detail, you ignore me."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Aria yelled at her sister. Yuri yawned, ignoring her, and turning back to Fon. "So do you know it?"

"I'm acquainted with the theory yes, but what makes you think that you and your sister are in a different universe?" Fon asked, calmly as ever.

"A different universe?"

"Because everything looks different… Hmmm, how do I explain it? You wouldn't understand it if I said that it looked like we were in the middle of a Vocaloid concert, would you?"

"Vocaloid? I haven't heard of them before, is it a band?" Fon asked, not really interested.

"Not really. It's the name of a computer program that creates virtualized singers. Umm… Someone creates lyrics, music, and a character design and then puts into the computer. The computer then puts this information together and creates a 'Vocaloid'. They originated in Japan, but the software became so popular that an English patch was released."

"I see," Fon nodded, "But if they're computerized then how do they have concerts?"

"They use holograms," Yuri shrugged, "Apparently they attack projectors all over the concert hall, so the solid hologram can be seen at any angle. It's cutting edge technology."

"Solid hologram? There no way that such a thing exists!" Aria interrupted them, by shouting. "If something that big actually existed today, it would be all over the news!"

"It exists, and Vocaloid are -were- in the news. But because they're japanese based, they aren't well known in America unless you are into anime and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Aria asked, a tick mark forming on her head, "Then prove it."

Silence filled the room as the two sisters glared at each other. "Fine," Yuri stood up, "Do you have your phone with you?"

Aria tilted her head quizingly, but pulled her black phone out of her pocket regardless. "What do you need my phone for?" she asked handing her sister the phone.

"YouTube." Yuri didn't look up from the phone. She pushed buttons for a few minutes in silence, oblivious to Aria and Fon. "Before I show you this video, I have a question for Fon."

"What is it?" Fon asked Yuri as Aria sat up straighter.

"What's the date?" Yuri yawned loudly.

Outwardly the chibified teenager looked completely calm, but inside she was panicking. She knew that the date would have a major effect on the series as a whole. The time-line could follow the japanese manga, english manga, or the japanese anime.

Or it could be a strange combination of the three, and that isn't counting the game plots that she had to be concerned about.

By counting all of those factors she could be anywhere from two thousand and one to two thousand and ten. For her, there was too much of a time gap. She needed to be sure about the date, and this seemed like the easiest and fastest way to figure it out.

"Today," Fon asked her, "I believe that it is Tuesday, January tent-"

"That's impossible! Yesterday it was still November! It can't be January already!" Aria shook her head. "It impossible unless… We've lost over two months!"

"Boo! That's incorrect," Yuri glared at her sister for interrupting Fon, "Fon-san you were saying that it's January, right? But what year is it?"

I will find out the year, Yuri told herself, and I'll find out where I am in the plot. That's the first step. Yuri kept repeating this over and over in her head, like a mantra.

"The year?" Fon asked, a gleam in his eye that reminded Yuri distinctly of Reborn. "It's two thousand and five, right now."

"What the fuck?! You've got kidding me!" Aria exclaimed standing up from her position. "First I wake up in some Asian country. Second you tell me that this is really an different world. Third you said that solid holograms exist. And then you say that it's January of two thousand fucking five!"

"Aria-san, please calm down. If you keep yelling like that, the neighbors will be bothered," Fon said sympathy. "Don't bother, Fon-san. Aria-nee-sama just needs to blow off steam."

Aria didn't even consider the meaning of the honorific that Yuri gave her, she was to bothered by the statement itself. "What the hell do you mean by that, Yuri?"

Yuri set the phone in front of her and used both of her hands to cover her ears, in order to block out the yelling voice of her sister. Not that it did much good.

"I'm perfectly fucking calm. I'll have know that I've never felt better!"

"You see what I mean?" Yuri asked Fon, her ears still over her head. "The only time Aria-nee-sama ever cusses is whenever she's under extreme emotional stress and that's only every few months or so."

"Bitch!" Aria glared at her sister, "Stop talking about things you know nothing about!"

Fon nodded his head wordlessly, to show that he was listening to both of them ramble on.

"Back to the topic before Aria-nee-sama's mental breakdown-" Yuri removed one hand from her ear and handed Fon the phone. "I'm not having a fucking breakdown, whore!"

"Just click play. That should explain Vocaloid for you." Yuri said as she returned her hand to her ear.

"Hey! Are you fucking listening to me?! Wait! If we're really in a different universe, then how do you have a video of a concert?"

Yuri blinked silently at her sister, and Fon raised an eyebrow. "Please don't kill me, Aria-nee-sama!" Yuri begged at the same time Fon said, "It says here that the video is downloaded."

"Yu-ri, what the hell does the fucking baby mean?" Aria asked killing intent rolling off of her.

"Please Aria-nee-sama, don't kill me!" Yuri begged again. Aria was the one person who Yuri was truly afraid of. It was her instinct to be terrified of her older sibling, whenever she was pissed.

Ignoring Yuri's plea, Aria charged at her. Knowing what was coming, Yuri rolled out of Aria's way. "Come on Nee-sama! Please stop!"

"Bitch! Stop running away and face punishment!"

Yuri didn't have to ask what her sister meant when Aria said punishment. She knew full well that her sister's phone was like a second baby, the first being her IPod, to her.

By downloading the video from the Vocaloid, Yuri trespassed on something that Aria considered holy and for that crime Yuri had to pay. At least that's what Aria thought.

In fact Yuri only downloaded the video to make Aria mad, it was something that she hardily ever got to see, and she released the moment when her sister let her emotions control her.

"I did nothing wrong," Yuri defended herself, avoiding another blow from Aria. "I just wanted to watch the two thousand and eleven concert and I needed to download it first…."

"Then why didn't you use your own phone, or your computer?" Aria lunged for her, but once again Yuri managed to narrowly escape.

"Umm…" Yuri paused to think of a believable story, "My phone was out of battery in the middle of a black out?"

"Try." Aria kneeled to the ground, "Fucking." As she pushed herself off the floor, Fon sighed, "Both of you should calm down."

Yuri froze, when she heard him, and turned to where he know stood. While she was absolutely terrified of her sister's wrath, she knew better to ignore an Arcobaleno.

"Again!" Sadly her sister did not know that it was in her best interest to stop and continued to chase the now frozen Yuri.

* * *

A few minutes later Yuri, Aria, and Fon were back in their original positions. Aria had a large lump on her head and Yuri's dress was now wrinkled.

"God! Fon you really pack a punch," Aria nursed the bruise on her head, "Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"Never mind my past," Fon said absently, "We have gotten of topic, haven't we. Yuri-chan you said the, the video from the concert was filmed in two thousand and eleven. If this is true, then that is enough proof for me. But what reason do I have to believe this?"

Yuri's body was still tense, but she forced herself to answer him. "What reason would I have to lie to you?" she scowled, "If I am right, then it would make sense, wouldn't it? Besides it isn't as if time-travel is completely unheard of."

"I mean no offense to either of you, but to me, you are strangers. You could be anyone," Fon pointed out the flaw in Yuri's statement.

"Trust must be earned, huh," Yuri sighed, "I'm not asking you to trust me. The only person who you can trust is yourself, at least that's what I think. What I am asking is that you believe me, at least believe that the theory is real. I'll prove the rest to you later."

"And your sister?" Fon asked puzzled, surprised that she didn't mention Aria. From what he could tell, the two of them were especially close.

"I know Aria well enough, to know that she won't believe the theory." Yuri said like Aria wasn't there, "Aria just isn't the type to listen to complicated theories, she doesn't trust me enough to believe them, anyways."

"Hey, Yuri, stop talking about me like I'm not here," Aria glowered at her sister, "What theory are you talking about?"

"The multi-verse theory. The multi-verse theory." Yuri said entering her lecturing mode, "It has a lot of different names, but that's the easiest one to memorize. The basic concept is that there exists more than one world out there."

"That's obvious," Aria snorted, "There's seven more planets in the Milky Way, and that's just our solar system."

"Seven?" Fon asked confused, "There are nine planets in the Milky Way, as to my knowledge. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

"You don't know?" Aria asked surprised. "That doesn't happen for another five years, Aria-nee-sama." Yuri laughed, "In two thousand and six, a bunch of astronomer publicly declared that Pluto was officially no longer a planet, but a stray asteroid. There was a huge scandal when it happened, because it was just after the tenth planet was found and declared illegitimate."

"I see," Fon mumbled, processing the information. The closest thing to an astronomer that Fon knew was Verde, since it wasn't a field that ever required Fon to have knowledge in.

He would have to ask around, to see if there are any rumors involving what Yuri just told him. If there are, and if in five years it turns out to be true, it was a reason to believe that the sisters' came from the future.

"And, Aria-nee I don't mean the planets when I say other worlds." Yuri turned her head away from Fon to look at her sister. "What do you mean then?" Aria glared at Yuri.

"The multi-verse theory is the theory that states the possibility of parallel worlds." Fon explained, "I'm sure you know what a parallel world is, right."

"I have the feeling that you two are mocking me somehow," Aria muttered under her breathe, " Yes I know what a parallel world is. The concept is that every decision that is made at every second creates a new world. Isn't that correct?"

"That's the dumbed down version of it, but yes that's right." Yuri smiled, "In reality, it's every possibility- not decision- that creates a new world. That's why I think that this is, in fact a different universe that is similar to ours, but has major differences."

Yuri sighed at the aggravated look Aria shot her way, and turned to Fon. "As I said before, everything _looks _different here. Like a Vocaloid concert or one of the newer video games that uses '3D' elements. In your terms, Aria-nee-sama, it looks cartoony."

"Cartoony is not a word, Yuri-chan." Fon reprimand her, "You're right otherwise. There is a possibility that the world split into two different paths. Each with completely different genetic base codes."

The only reason why Fon knew this much about the theory was because during the short time that he spent with Verde, the scientist was planning on utilizing power from parallel worlds to create a brand new power source.

The scientist of the Arcobaleno failed, of course, and eventually gave the project up. Or at least that's what he said, the other Arcobaleno (except Skull, he was- still is- an idiot) all knew that Verde never gave up on project.

"Though the only way to get from one world from another would be…"

"To go through the fourth dimension," Yuri interrupted him, "The only problem is that, there is no physical way for a human to enter the fourth dimension and live, at least that's the theory."

"Unless it's through the use of a Einstein-Rosen Bridge. By using that or something similar, it would be possible to go from one dimension to another without any life-threatening injury."

"True, Fon-san. But a wormhole cannot be created so simply. If one was used to transport Aria and me, then someone somewhere had to notice the signs." Yuri stifled a yawn.

"Then if we find this person, we would be able to prove or disprove your theory." Fon summarized, "I have an acquaintance who has an interest in this sort of thing, I'm sure that if a wormhole was created, he would know about it."

Verde, Yuri thought, he is the best scientist in the world. "So if he can prove the theory I earn your trust, but what if he can't?"

"Since when did I call my friend a 'he'?" Fon avoided her question with a smirk. "It was implied. Back home, anyone who excels at their job well enough to be noticed are males."

"I'm afraid to say, that it is the same here. If you don't mind, may you tell me how you two came here, again?" Fon changed the subject.

"I don't see why not," Aria said, happy to be back in the conversation. Yuri nodded slightly, but her eyelids were already covering her eyes.

* * *

I couldn't even follow half that conversation. Multi-verse theory, solid holograms, parallel worlds, different dimensions, Einstein something or other bridge, and wormholes. All of that stuff was over my head.

There was no way that I could believe any of it. How could they expect me too?

This was all just a dream. A hallucination caused by drugs. That was all this was. I wouldn't believe otherwise.

Sooner or later I will wake up in a hospital back home, back good old XXXXXXXX, Illinois and this will all be a forgotten memory.

But I will respect the inner messed up workings of my mind enough to play along with this dream. I was no actor, but it was the least that I could do.

"There all done," Fon said as he stepped away from me and I inspected my newly bandaged hand.

"Thank you, Fon." I smiled at him, "It feels better already."

Pain. I felt genuine pain when that sword hit me. I didn't think that someone could feel pain when dreaming, but there had to be an explanation for it.

Yeah. Something probably cut my body, and I'm feeling the effects in my dream. Yes, that's right. That has to be it. After all this is just a dream.

One messed up dream, induced by drugs. That was all it was. Right? Just a dream. What else could it be besides a dream?

This could not be real. This wasn't reality. The pain was just an aftereffect of the drugs that was all.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Aria-san. Come on, it's time we get going." Fon jumped off the bed and disappeared the same way that Hibari did.

"Okay," I stood up and followed him, "I'm coming."

But is it really? Is this really just a dream? That pain felt so real… So dreadfully real. I never want to feel it again.

As I left the nurse's office to meet Hibari and Fon in the hallway I decided that I needed to become stronger. In order to avoid that pain, I need to get better, because what if this isn't a dream.

* * *

This chapter was actually a major pain to write, since I had to include complicated scientific theories like the Multi-verse theory (but that's basically canon anyways) and Einstein-Rosen Bridge. I spent a week going through different wiki articles for anything that had to do with time manipulation and worm holes and all other scientific stuff. I wanted to be sure that Yuri's and Fon's conversation only had real theories and that I wasn't just pulling things out of my head for no reason what so ever. I hoped that it made sense to all of you.

I put the Vocaliod reference in, because whenever I picture an anime dimension it's a 3D like anime world. Like the new Final Fantasy games, but I figured that Vocaliod would be easier to understand what I meant. I figured that it would be a good chance to further explain what the world looks like to Aria and Yuri, since the only time that I referenced it was back in Ch. 2 when Aria said that everything was 'cartoony'.

Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait but there was a lot going on for me back in january and everything is just getting settled now. I planned on updating this in February ( my birthday was on the nineteenth XD, I'm officially seventeen years old~), but I only had a few paragraphs written. The next chapter should be out soon though, so you shouldn't have to wait so long.

* * *

Poll Ranking:

YamamotoAria- 6 votes

YamamotoYuri- 4 votes

HibariYuri- 10 votes

TsunaKyoko- 5 votes

TsunaHaru- 3 votes

GokuderaHaru- 2 votes

RebornYuri- 6 votes

LamboYuri- 1 vote

FonYuri- 2 votes

*****NOTICE***** Important info concerning the poll. I plan on closing the currant poll before summer break, regardless of where I am story wise. This is because I use some special program on my school's computer to record all of the ranking and things and I won't have the computer during the summer. Not to worry, I plan on starting a new poll when I reach the Varia Arc XD The new poll will put all of the votes at _zero, _but until I get to the Varia Arc I'll continue like the currant pairings are the main ones. So be prepared for lots of fluffy moments... That is after I finish this Arc.

Question: Wich member of the main group should Aria meet first (since Yuri's already met Ryohei and I'm not including Hibari)?

* * *

Please Review~


	20. Chapter 19- This is Getting Boring

Reasons Why You Shouldn't... ... This is Getting Boring

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

I settled back down into my seat, next to Shrimp, with a sigh. The gender bent teen casted me a wary eyed look, but said nothing. Which surprised me, because I only knew Shrimp as someone who loved make fun of others and laugh at their misery.

Or in my case boredom.

It was probably wrong for me think like this, Hibari, Fon, and Aria where risking their pride to save me, and I was bored because no one was currently fighting.

Fon was treating the wound Aria got from that Afro and Hibari was standing in the hallway with a scowl on his face. The members of Shrimp gang- they really need a name- where scattered throughout the school, looking for both me and Shrimp.

"He~ey, Shrimp-chan~" I asked raising my voice a few octaves so it sounded sickly sweet.

"I don't want to know," Shrimp deadpanned, "And don't call me 'chan', I'm a guy. A guy." Is the only way that I'll ever get him to react, by calling him 'chan'? Maybe I should figure out more innuendoes that lead to him being girly…

No, Yuri, don't get off track, I scolded myself.

"I'm bored." I said simply, ignoring the fact that he was ignoring me. At least he was trying to. I must say that he was failing miserably at it.

"So? What do you expect me to do about it?" Even with Shrimp's beanie covering his eyes, I could feel his gaze on me.

He probably knew what I was going to do next, I mused, but that didn't mean that he knew my overall plan.

"Entertain me."

"How do I say this? Oh, right, no way."

"But I'm bored. It's your job as my kidnaper to entertain me." I pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"No, it's my job to make sure that you remain a good little hostage and follow orders. If not… Who know what I would be forced to do?"

He's bluffing, I thought, he has to be bluffing. If he actually planned on doing something he would have done it long ago. And he wouldn't have told me anything either.

If Shrimp is going for such a boldfaced lie, he must be pretty bored too. I'll just see where this goes for now.

"Really? But it's not like I'm asking you to let me out or anything, just entertain me. Who knows maybe it'll be fun for you as well?" I suggested.

"Highly unlikely. But for the sake of doing something, anything mind you, I'll play along with you." Shrimp grinned, "For now at least."

I nodded happily and without any warning I jumped from my seat to Shrimp's lap. "Thank you! Shrimp-kun~" Before he could react I kissed his cheek and jumped back to my seat.

I giggled as a watched his expression morph from surprise to some form of amusement. Figures that Shrimp wouldn't be affected by like that.

"Oh~ Is that what you meant when you said to entertain you? I'm afraid you're a little young Yuri-chan~ but perhaps if your still interested in a few years we could get together and-"

"Sorry, Shrimp-chan, but I don't swing that. Or have you forgotten about your situation?" Sensing what he was about to refer I quickly threw one of the few things that I knew about as a defense shield.

"I see." Shrimp muttered, "I didn't know that you were so sensitive Yuri-chan. In fact if I didn't know any better I would say that you were scared to get close to someone."

"Is that any of you business?" I rebutted sharply. I had completely forgotten Shrimp's ability to see into the future and past. With it he would be able to learn nearly everything about me.

My past. A past that I wanted to keep hidden and out of my current life. A life that I was willing to sacrifice everything that I had to obtain.

But what is sacrificing everything, when you had nothing?

I had friends, but they weren't mentioning in the long run. My family life was in shambles. All I had was my life online, hidden inside false realities where I could escape everything.

I didn't giving away my false reality for one that was real. I didn't mind sacrificing it, so I could permanently escape that hellhole of a life.

I didn't plan on getting close to anyone, anytime soon. With the life I lived before, those thoughts are impossible.

I didn't ask to be brought to an anime world so that I could 'get together' with one of the character like they do in fanfictions. I just wanted to escape.

So Shrimp was right, I was to afraid to get close to anyone, afraid that I would just be hurt again. So what? I don't care what anyone sees me as, least of all Shrimp.

I didn't need anyone other than myself. That was the motto that I lived by before, I can't change it so easily. But that doesn't stop me from wishing that I could…

"Hey Shrimp, you're bored too. Right?" I needed to change this subject, my personal feelings where just that, personal. Shrimp had no business knowing them.

"Hmmm…" Shrimp looked down at me, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know what we can do in order to pass the time!" I said happily, umping up and down in my seat.

"And?"

"A reflection. A reflection." I nodded extravagantly. When he sent me a confused look, I knew I had to explain myself.

"You know, in all of those mangas and animes the protagonist or one of the other characters look back on what happened in the Arc. It's used to sum up events so those reading the story will know what's happened in the past."

"I see, but what good will that do us. Yuri, this is reality not some piece of fiction." Shrimp said sharply.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that, just last week I thought that this was only fiction and now here I am living the life. "I know, but at least it'll stop us from tearing each others throats out and it'll give us something to do."

"Fine, so where do we start?" I had the feeling that he was rolling his eyes, underneath that beanie of his.

"Where else?" I asked sarcastically, "The beginning you dumbass."

* * *

Aria followed closely behind Hibari and Fon. None of them had said a word since they had left the Nurse's Office. The air around the three was solemn as each thought about their situation.

Hibari, being Hibari, just wanted to beat up the people who dared to do something as lowly as kidnapping in his town. He wasn't concerned about Yuri in the least. He just met the small herbivore and had no reason to go out of his way to save her, at least that's what he would say normally, but Yuri was kidnaped because someone had a bone to pick with him.

That was what pissed him off the most. A bunch of crowding herbivores sough to disrupt the peace of Namimori, by taking a _baby herbivore_. It was unforgivable in Hibari's mind.

Fon had his own thoughts on the matter, he unlike Hibari knew that was actually sixteen and knew that the girl wouldn't do something that would put her in even more danger.

Some would say that his confidence in the girl was unfounded. He has only known her for a few days and in that time the only thing that she did that would impress him was the extent of her knowledge.

Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Multi-verse theory. Time travel.

If she knew the essence of such complicated things, Fon was sure that she knew how to act like a child around her kidnappers. Then again he also knew that Yuri had a childish personality and was lazy in general.

Fon wasn't concerned about Yuri's safety, but that didn't mean that he wasn't concerned at all.

Concerned about the people who kidnaped Yuri. They seemed to have a grudge against Hibari, and have researched him, but they seemed clueless about Fon and his past.

Though Fon didn't expect them to know, only those who had a connection to the underground would know about the Arcobaleno and Fon doubted that this group had any such connection.

But they obviously did their research on Hibari, they knew that both Aria and Yuri were staying in the Hibari manor, when the two were only there for a few days.

They knew what to do, in order to make Hibari furious. It was easy for the Arcobaleno to tell just how upset his second cousin was, he only hoped that Hibari wouldn't act on his feelings before they found Yuri.

Aria had her own thoughts on the matter. Being herself, she still thought that all of this was a dream and wanted to hurry up and wake up. She was tired of all of this running around.

She loved Yuri, the two of them were sisters, but this was all still just a dream to Aria. She couldn't believe that all of this was real, to her this was nothing more than a dream.

Aria was beginning to doubt that delusion, but she couldn't throw it away yet. It was too much for to admit.

Going to another world was insane. That was Aria's belief. Sure she believed in reincarnation and soul mates, but different dimensions? That was too much even for her.

Each of them had their own different thoughts on the events of the past few days. None of them planning to voice their thoughts. Hibari, because it was against his personality. Fon, because he didn't have all the facts yet, and knew that if Hibari knew, he would go berserker. And Aria because she didn't want anyone, even people who she thought were only in her mind, to think that she was crazy.

The three of them were completely different people, who handle the same situation differently. That's why, when they saw Stubs jumping from the top of the stairs, landing in front of them, they each had separate reactions.

Hibari was annoyed at seeing an herbivore that he already beat. Fon was observing the newcomer. And Aria was belittling the fact that the kidnapers were sending some who was obviously beat up, to them.

They all had their own thoughts about the events, and different reactions regarding the same events. That being said what happened next, gave all three of them the exact same reaction.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

"It looks like we'll have to wait to have recap, then." Fatso had just jumped in front of my group of rescuers. Literarily.

He was just on top of the stairs, and now he was standing not three feet away from Hibari. I don't even know how he managed to fit in-between the stairs. Fatso wasn't exactly skinny.

No offense to him.

"Ah, Stubs found them," Shrimp turned to look at the screen, "That as quick. I thought it would have taken that buffoon longer."

"Stubs?" I ignored Shrimps obvious distaste for the man. What ever he did to make Shrimp, a person who I think is impartial for almost everything, hate him? I have no clue, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to know.

"Yeah, that's the buffoon's name." Shrimp said irritably. "I see. I never did get their names. I've just been calling them random nicknames. So they have names too?"

"Are you an idiot?" Shrimp glared down at me. Ah, why did I even bother trying to make a joke around him?

"No, it was a joke."

"I doubt that," He said flatly, "But I'm curious to what idiotic names an idiot like you would come up with."

So he wants to know after all? "Afro was the guy that Aria beat."

"How original of you."

Shut up. "He," I gestured to the screen, "Is Fatso."

"Why not Fatty," I swear I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Don't prejudge. That's too personal. Besides Fatso was the first the thing that came to mind."

"And Fatty, isn't? I swear Yuri-chan, you really are an idiot."

"And who is the one who kidnaped the idiot because she thought that the kid would be useful." I smirked at him.

"I'm not a girl," Shrimp growled at me, "For the last time!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Shrimp-_chan_!"

"I'm going to kill you one day."

"I can't wait."

"Idiot."

"You shouldn't call yourself names."

"Shut up, it's starting."

I smiled at my win over him and turned back to the screen. Aria was still standing in the same spot, in a defensive position. Hibari moved to stand behind her, his body relaxed and his gaze was locked onto Fon. Fon was standing in front of Aria, looking calm and collected as always. Stubs hasn't moved, either, but he looked ticked off.

I was confused for a few seconds. The moment I realized what was going on, I sighed. "This is going to be quick."

* * *

FWG: Isn't it strange when you just settle one problem, another one just pops up? I planned on posting this last week, but then I got sick... Stupid flu. And my parents wouldn't let me on the computer till I got better. Then in order to top every thing off, my Easter was a disaster. I have come to the decision that family drama is worse than any sickness.

So how was everyone else's holiday? I sincerely rally hope that it was better than mine.

The pairing haven't changed from last chapter... And I'm feeling lazy right now, which is also why the chapter title sucks... I should go back and change it. But nothing happens in this chapter. So yeah.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorers (Yuri: I don't think thats the right word. FWG: Shut up, I'm half asleep.) I know that I don't do that as often as I should (Yuri: In nineteen chapters, you only said that one other time.) But I'm really thankful to all of you who take the time to actually read what I write. Anyways, now that that's done, please review.


	21. Chapter 20- Have an Anticlimactic Ending

FWG: I don't own KHR, only my OC's.

* * *

Reasons Why You Shouldn't... ... Have an Anticlimactic Ending

* * *

Not five minutes later, Fon stood next to a beaten up Stubs. The Chinese Arcobaleno didn't have one scratch on him. He looked towards Stubs, his expression unreadable. "Can you please tell us what you meant when you said, 'I have to find Shrimp and the shrimp'?"

Aria stood still, dumbfounded at what just happened. Hibari was off to the side, a smirk on his face. Stubs looked at Fon, in a mix of wonderment and horror.

The three of them had different reactions, but their thoughts were similar. 'A baby can do something like this…' Only Hibari knew that Fon wasn't really a baby, but he didn't know what Fon was either.

"D- Don't you guys know?" Stubs snapped at Fon after he regained his senses. "Hmp. You're really out of the loop, aren't you?"

"Huh? What's he saying?" Aria asked Fon. Although she couldn't understand Stubs, she knew that she was being insulted. Stubs eyebrows furrowed at her question, he couldn't understand English anymore than she could Japanese, but ignored her.

"Answer the question, and you can go on your way." Fon said calmly. His face was so calm and relaxed that it was impossible to know what he was thinking. The other three in the hallway had no idea on just how upset Fon was.

It was his decision to bring Aria and Yuri to the Hibari manor and under forty-eight hours both of them were kidnapped by delinquents. While he knew that the group wasn't much, compared to some of the other organizations that Fon knew, he knew better to think that they would just let Yuri go.

Fon was an Arcobaleno, an assassin, but unlike others he still held a moral code. He was the type of person who understood the sometimes death was necessary if you wanted to win, and has already gotten use to the concept that you couldn't save everyone.

To be truthful, if the circumstances were even a little different, Fon wouldn't be standing there right now, questioning Stubs. If he were the one who was kidnaped, he would have dealt with the situation by himself. If he didn't feel responsible for Aria and Yuri, he would be on another job somewhere in Japan.

But Fon took Aria and Yuri to the Hibari manor. Fon made the two girls targets for the delinquents. As a person with a moral code and honor, he couldn't turn his back when on of them was in danger.

At least he couldn't, right now. Fon had no idea what the future would bring them, the girls from another version of Earth, but as long as they lived in the Hibari manor, Fon would stand up for them.

"Or what?" Stubs sneered, "What can a baby like you do?" Stubs already knew that Fon wasn't an average baby, but like how Aria refused to see reality, he couldn't acknowledge that a baby was stronger than him.

"Very well. I apologize in advance. I'd rather not resort to those methods, but we have to find Yuri-chan before the time limit." Fon spoke softly. The Arcobaleno turned to Hibari, "Kyoya, can you take Aria on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"What are you saying? Fon?"

"Hn." Hibari grunted and started pulling Aria past Stubs and Fon. "Hey!" Aria shouted surprised, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Thank you." Fon bowed to Hibari, avoiding looking Aria in the eyes. She was a civilian, innocent in his mind. He knew that what he was going to do would terrify her.

"Idiot Baby. I don't know how you beat me before, but don't' think the same thing will happen twice," Stubs laughed, as he finally stood up again. "Sending those two on ahead won't change anything, I'll just deal with them after I teach you a lesson about respecting your elders!"

"Your right," Fon's bangs shadowed his face, "This time things won't end with you paralyzed for a few minutes."

Stubs didn't have enough time to register the meaning of Fon's words, when the Arcobaleno jump on him. "I'm sorry, but I have to finish this quick." Fon spoke in a regretful tone, but he didn't hesitate in any of his hits.

* * *

Shrimp, being the wise fortune teller that he was, knew what Fon was about to and knew that Yuri, despite her uncaring attitude, Shrimp knew that the younger girl (Shrimp is in his early twenties) was not ready to see what Fon had in store for Stubs.

Before Yuri could react, Shrimp pulled her into his lap, buried her face in his chest, and covered her ears. "Idiot. I'm doing this for your own good," he hissed when Yuri elbowed him in the stomach.

She was about to make a rebuttal, when a shrill scream echoed throughout the entire school. Yuri froze in Shrimp's arms and the male turned female tightened his grip on the chibified teenager.

Although he came off as a cold-hearted, emotionless person, and while Shrimp did take pleasure in watching other people suffer, he was not so cruel to expose Yuri to the brute force that Fon was displaying.

He knew that Yuri wasn't innocent as people thought she was, in fact he knew that she pretty 'dark' for a civilian. But that was just it, she was only a civilian. Even if Yuri was prepared to enter the cruel world known as the underworld, Shrimp knew that if Yuri witnessed what Fon was doing, she would lose her resolve and break.

Yuri knew, the moment that she figured out that she was in 'Reborn!', that she would have to be involved with the mafia at some point. And she knew that she had a high chance being exposed to violence and death.

To begin with, Yuri was a realistic teenager. She understood the way that the world worked, but she never tried to fit in with it because she couldn't stand the nature of things.

Deep down, she was an optimist at heart, and because of that, she would always look for the good, the happy ending, so that everyone could be happy. But that clashes with the realist part of her that knew that not everyone could be happy.

It's like one of the character's from her anime's always said, "Saving one person means not being able to save another." In that instance, he was talking about killing one to save another, though, but the overall meaning is the same.

'If you want to be happy, you have to crush other's happiness, before they crush yours.'

That was the saying that Yuri lived by, but despite that, she still wished that everyone could just live happy. Two parts of herself fighting over what to do, what reaction to show, and when to show it.

The realist verses the optimist.

Yuri knew this all to well, she knew her own weakness better than anyone. She understood that if she ever hoped to survive in this world (or her own), she had deal with her problems.

Problems don't get solved overnight, Yuri was still a realist, but an optimist at heart. Shrimp knew this, he saw bits of her past and he knew what was going to happen before he did.

He knew that she was still in the middle of finding herself, that no matter how she acted, right now Yuri was at her weakest. She was fragile, and would break easily. That being said, Shrimp also knew of the potential that she had. There was a chance that she could grow into something unbreakable.

At least mentally.

Aria was the same, if she could get over her demons, she could gain strength that couldn't be measured.

'Really?' Shrimp scoffed silently, 'whoever decided to put these two together was either a genius or madman… No, madwoman.' His eyes narrowed underneath his beanie as Yuri started to shake.

Stubs had stopped screaming a while ago, right now he was telling Fon that Shrimp had disappeared with Yuri, but Yuri still clung to Shrimp. The sound of Stub's scream was fresh in her mind.

Shrimp was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed other's pain and sorrow, but he knew how much potential Shrimp and her sister had. And for him wasting that hidden potential, because she had seen something that she wasn't ready to, would have been too cruel to put into words.

So he decided, that he would protect her. He would make sure that Yuri grew to find her full potential. He wanted to see it, the path that she would take. Let it be known that Shrimp was a cunning, sadistic bastard, and he wanted to know what was in store for the two sisters.

Right now, both of them were weak. They had their own problems to solve, inner-demons to face. But they shared a potential strength. A strength that could change not only the underworld, but polite society as well.

Shrimp couldn't wait to see, which path they would take. Would they stick together? Or would they part ways? Would they stay friends? Or become enemies?

So many different possibilities, most of them cruel in there own way. Shrimp knew that if stuck with the sisters, he would get his entertainment. He had known, since he first laid eyes on Aria.

But he was patient. He could wait, that's all it was now. Waiting the road to split. It wouldn't be long. Two years, that's all it would take. Shrimp smirked inwardly. In two years time the fun would begin.

But with Shrimp's limited and incomplete visions, it was impossible for him to know, the reason behind the sister's cruel fates… Nor, how it was all connected.

* * *

Aria tensed when she heard Stubs' scream, she was half tempted to pull away from Hibari and run back to Fon. But she didn't. She couldn't make herself go back down the hallway, and down the stairs to where Fon and Stubs were.

There was only one reason, she only had one reason for not turning back, and that was because she was smart. Aria was smart enough to know that it was Fon who sent her and Hibari ahead, even if she couldn't understand Japanese.

She was already having doubts about this being just a dream, but Aria knew that Fon could handle himself, just like how she knew that Yuri was okay. If you were to ask her, she would call it 'a woman's intuition'.

Aria didn't know Fon, to her, he was just a baby who could speak three languages, had a pet monkey, and owned his own stand. But Aria knew that he was calm and well rounded person. He wouldn't ask for her and Hibari to go on ahead, if he didn't think that he couldn't catch up.

That was what Aria thought, and so she after a pause, she continued to follow Hibari down the hallway. Hibari glanced at her, when her pace picked up and let go of her arm. If she could handle herself, he saw no reason to continue to lead her around.

Hibari suddenly stopped in front of a classroom, causing Aria to run into his back. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

"Wha! Rin-nee! Rin-nee, he's here! He's here!" A dark haired teenager boy in kakis, a cow print shirt, leather jacket, and a cow shaped hat was panicking a few feet in front of them. "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Min, calm down. He's not doing anything." A short haired woman in a yellow sundress told the boy calmly.

"Hn," Hibari glared at the two teens in front of him, itching for a fight. "He-Hey. Are they enemies too?" Aria asked uncertain. Hibari's English wasn't that good, but he understood what Aria was asking.

Which made him even more aggravated. To him, Aria was nothing more than a Herbivore, just like everyone who he knew. Even if she could fight, and had the potential to be something other than a Herbivore, all of her annoying questions that he barely understood were grating on his nerves.

"Stay back, Herbivore." Hibari pushed Aria back with one hand as he reached for his tonfas.

"What?" Aria's face twisted in shock as she fell to the ground. Out of all of the things that she expected him to do, pushing her to the ground was not one of them. A moment of silence had passed, and then the dam broke.

Normally Aria was a calm person, she wasn't as collected as her sister, but she was better at controlling her emotions. She was good at hiding her anger, controlling herself so she didn't do anything that she would regret.

At least, that's what she normally does, but for some reason, Hibari got on Aria's nerves in way that no one has ever done before. And she was easier to anger because of it.

"What the fucking hell?" Aria snapped at him. She pointed to the skylark's turned back angrily. "Why did you just push me down? You fucking retard!"

Hibari glared at her from the corner of his eye, she was even more annoying now that she was yelling. Even if she was Yuri's sister, if she kept this up, he was going to have to make her shut up.

"I'll bite you to death," he growled at the two people in front of him, ignoring Aria completely. "Don't ignore me asshole!" Aria got to feet, glaring at Hibari.

"Hn," Hibari moved to bea- fight the girl in front of him.

"Whhhaa! Rin-nee, he's attacking!" The boy cried out to his older sister. "Stay calm, Min. It's just like practice, remember?" The girl told her brother as she moved to block Hibari's tonfas with her batons.

"Rin-nee," The teenager calmed down, "You're right. This won't be the same as last time." And so he too, joined in on the fight against Hibari.

Aria watched the three of them silently. Hibari was holding his own against the two siblings. Rin was holding Hibari off with her batons, making sure that the skylark didn't get past her and Min was attacking from a distance with a whip. Hibari, himself, was deflecting most of the attacks with relative ease.

Now if Aria was thinking calmly, she would have tried to help Hibari, but (un)fortunately, she wasn't. She was pissed, and not in the right state of mind. "Bastard, don't fucking ignore me!"

Leaping up, Aria did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to kick the-person-who-pissed-her-off's butt. Unlike last time she wasn't mad at the people who kidnaped and threatened her sister, no, this time she was pissed off at Hibari.

That was why she aimed a straight punch for Hibari's back. But he was Hibari Kyoya, the most feared delinquent in all of Namimori, he would never allow anyone to sneak up on him, let alone allow someone to hit his back.

In one solid movement, Hibari caught Min's whip with his tonfas, landed a strike in Rin's gut, and countered Aria's attack- sending her flying through a window.

* * *

Yuri ignored the screens in front of them, to glare at her capture. "When are you going to let me go?" Shrimp looked down to the girl on his lap emotionlessly, and Yuri shivered at the stiff expression on his visible face.

"Hmm, so you want to go join Hibari and them?" Shrimp asked her. Yuri didn't know Shrimp, they weren't friends, and they were barely acquaintances, but Yuri did know one thing about Shrimp's personality.

He loved to tease people. The question that Shrimp asked her, normally he would ask in a playful tone, but he was emotionless. Serious, Yuri realized. "Shrimp? What's with the change of attitude?"

"You know," Shrimp pulled out one of his cards from his cloak, "My gang, as you call them, thinks that I can only use my ability whenever I have my cards out, but you see… That's a lie."

"Shrimp?" Yuri gave him a confused look, but he just ignored her. "I can have visions whenever I want. The cards don't even do anything, they're just decorations." He let a bark of laughter that made Yuri visibly flinch.

"Most of the visions are blurry and confusion, but as the event gets closer the vision gets clearer," he pocketed the card and took something else from his pockets, "I knew that I would need this, I just didn't think that I would be using it against you."

"Shrimp? What are you-" Yuri froze when she saw what was in Shrimp's hands, a needle. "Wait! Shrimp!" Yuri tried to struggle against his grip. "Sorry, Yuri." Shrimp said without emotion as he brought the needle down on her neck.

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

Everything was red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red.

Then I heard the sound of glass breaking. A once smooth, pristine object shattering into a thousand different pieces. And everything was cool calming the never-ending red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Into a dull black.

I felt the wind blow my hair into the face, a soothing notion. The previous pent up frustrations disappeared, like never existing in the first place. As my body began to relax, I could feel my eyelids gain weight.

I was so very tired, it felt like I haven't slept in ages. Even though I knew that this was all just a dream. Maybe, I thought, just maybe, if I fall asleep now, I'll wake back home.

Mom and Dad will be sitting at my hospital bed side, and say how worried they were. Yuri would be staying afterschool to catch up on another missing assignment and ask me to help her.

John and James will come down from Penn State. Taking a break from their studies just to see if I was okay.

Rebecca will show up the next day, and tell me about everything that has happen since I fell asleep. Maybe Alex will make an appearance too. I have no idea of what I would do if he did show up, the last time we saw each other…

Just how did everything end up this way? Why can't things just go back to how they were?

* * *

I spent the first eight years of my life as the youngest of three. John and James, were fraternal twins, they did everything together, but were complete opposites. John was loved sports he could never sit still. James, on the other hand, loved learning. He had a first for knowledge like no other.

The two of them were six years older than me. When I was younger I used to be jealous of the two of them. Popular with their friends, well liked by the teachers. I thought that everyone was comparing me to them, and that I could never measure up.

Eventually I realized that just part of having siblings. You're bound to feel resentment for them, but you love them anyways. What's that saying? The grass is always greener on the other side.

My best friend is my cousin, Rebecca. We shared the same interest and hobbies, and better yet we were the same age. As kids we used to play with each other every other day, weather we liked it or not. Even now, after all of these years, she's still the first person I go to with my secrets.

Then there was Alex, he was the rascal little kid next door. By proximity we where childhood friends. But he had to move away right after Elementary School, and I didn't get to see him again until High School. He was my first crush, Mom called it 'playground love'.

Mom worked with a computer programing company. It wasn't one of the big time ones that supplied the government with their firewalls, but it paid the bills.

Dad was a retired agent. He didn't talk much about his jobs, but I knew that he's worked with the FBI and CIA. I didn't like asking what he did, I saw enough of a cop's life on tv. I knew how damaging it was for them, so I never brought it up in conversation.

At first, I tried my best at staying ahead of my class. Not because I wanted to know more, not because someone was pressuring me, but because I wanted to prove that I was better than me older brothers. At recess, I would always play kickball or basketball, trying to get the high score.

It was a child's jealousy, but it shaped me to be who I am today.

Then everything changed, I didn't know it then, I thought that it was just another one of Mom's and Dad's fights. They had been fighting getting more frequent, and the fights had been getting worse.

It was late one night, I remember it particularly because there was this huge storm that knocked out the power on our block and the house was filled with candles. Lightning flashed in the background, moments later there was a clash of thunder.

It was like a scene from a horror movie. I couldn't sleep and had gone to my parent's room to ask if I could sleep with them that night. I was scared that I was going to have a nightmare. Standing outside their door I heard the entire conversation.

Most of it escapes me now, but I remember what it was about. They were arguing about someone, a girl. Dad wanted to help her and Mom said that we shouldn't stick our necks out for a stranger.

They went at for what felt like hours, and I stood there listening to every world. I can still picture the scene. Me standing in my Barney pajamas with my baby blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my favorite stuffed bear in my hands, shivering at the cold and jumping at every sound.

Eventually, they realized that I was there and they acted like the fight never happened. Naturally I didn't say anything either, and acted like I never heard a thing. There is one thing, though, that Mom said to Dad. _'Do what you want. But just remember that she'll be your responsibility.'_

I didn't know what she meant at the time, I thought I was hallucinating, but looking back I know what she meant when she said that. _'Don't expect me to treat her like she's mine.' _

A week after the storm had passed, Dad came home late from work. So late, in fact, that he didn't get home until morning. I was so happy to see him, I ran up and hugged him.

Then I saw the figure behind him. The small figure of a girl younger than me, my attention went straight towards her eyes. Eyes are the gateway to the soul, Dad used to tell me, they tell you all you need to know about a person.

When I first looked at her, I thought that she was a ghost, but then I noticed that she was breathing. It was steady, slow and shallow. Ghosts don't breathe, therefore she had to be human.

I looked into the stranger eyes, and I saw something that should never be in a child's eyes. A child's eyes should be filed with hopes and dreams and innocence, but the girl's eyes had none of those things.

They were red and puffy from crying, black bags that meant she didn't get any sleep for the past few nights, and what struck home for me, they were lifeless. Dad said that you could learn everything about a person by looking into their eyes and I understood.

Just by looking into her eyes, I could tell that the girl was defeated- a shell of her former self- and without hope for herself. I didn't know what had happened to her, and I still don't, but I knew that she needed someone to stand by her more than anything.

Not five seconds after we first met, I jumped off my stool and hugged, for no reason other than I knew that she needed it. After I let go of her, I felt Dad kneel down next to us.

'_Go on, why don't you two introduce yourselves?'_

That's when I noticed my rudeness, someone just doesn't hug another, for no reason. A total stranger too.

'_Hello! My name's Aria and I'm eight years old.'_ I counted out the number eight on my fingers. _'Yu-'_ She paused and looked towards Dad (a terrified glance), but after a nod from him she regained her courage. _'Yuri. I'm six.' _

After that we got into a conversation about how Yuri, the defeated stranger, was to be my new sister. I was glad, for once I wasn't the youngest, I didn't have to worry about people comparing me to my siblings. But the other way around.

For a moment I felt guilty about forcing the girl into that position, a position I myself hated, but I shrugged it off and continued eating my breakfast.

* * *

Several years had passed since Yuri's arrival and there were changes. I grew apart from Rebecca, after she was sent to a private catholic school. And I grew closer to Yuri.

She never told me about what happened in her past, but one time she let it slip that I reminded her of her older sister. 'Onee-sama' she called her, I didn't know what it meant, but I assumed that it was just a nickname.

The two of us where put into different years, and even now I don't know anything about her school life, other than the few of her friends that I knew. She always internalized everything, never letting anyone know.

I didn't realize it at first. I thought that everything was okay. The dead look in her eyes had vanished, she looked like any other girl her age. It wasn't until that incident that I started to realize that Yuri was just playing the part.

It was in the last months of me freshman year of high school. Alex and Rebecca were going to same school as me, we were in the same class and everything. But it wasn't the same as when we where kids.

Rebecca was friends with the theater kids, she even got herself a lead role in the school's play. Alex was a member of the popular kids, who never paid any attention in class, but was somehow at the top of the grade. And I was an athlete, the star of the track team.

I managed to make a new friend, Juliet. Like me, she was a member of the track team. I had thought that the two of us would be friends forever, but I was dead wrong.

I barely knew Juliet. I thought that I did, we had a lot of classes together and we where members of the same club. I didn't think she had anything to hide, just like how I thought Yuri was better.

I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner. I should have noticed the warning signs. I should have done something. Instead all I could do was watch… I was powerless then, just like how I'm powerless now.

The one thing that I can be thankful for is that Yuri never tried to jump… Not like Juliet. I wonder, did she feel like this as she fell, moments before she hit the ground and her life ended.

Just like a bug. Splat. Is that all humans are bugs, waiting to killed off by something so big we can't even see it? If that's the case, I won't except it!

I have choices and I make choices. I chose if I should live or die, no one else. Nothing else has that power over me! I won't let anyone, or anything, boss me around. Screw Fate and all divine powers.

I'm in control of my life. I chose what to do, and when to do. I won't make the same choices that Juliet did. I refuse to die!

* * *

The cold blackness of the night turned orange and burned. I felt the burning heat of the flames around me. For a moment I panicked, who started the fire, but then I realized that the flames weren't burning me.

I could feel them, hot burning against my skin, but I was not being burned. "Just what…" In my moment of realization then flames spurted out, leaving me hanging in the night sky.

I didn't even realize that the flames were keeping me from falling until after I hit the ground. Thankfully the fall wasn't that big and I didn't die or gain any serious injuries.

Everything just hurt like hell. Seriously, I thought that it was painful to get sliced in the hand with a sword. Try falling from the second story, floating in mid-air, and then falling again. Hurts like hell, indeed.

"That's it," I groaned barely managing to sit up, "There's officially no way that this is all just a dream."

A sat there, leaning against my arms, looking up at the night sky. Thinking about my realization. How could this be real? It didn't even look real, for god's sake! Could it be what Yuri said, a parallel world?

Oh, god! Yuri, she's a baby. Like an actual baby. How the fucking hell is that possible? Bad, Aria, cussing is a bad thing. Cussing is a very bad thing. Think of the children!

Those were my thoughts when Hibari suddenly jumped from the window- the same window that I just fell from- and landed next to me without a scratch on him. Wait a minute! I didn't fall I was pushed! By this presumptuous bastard!

"**Come on**," he said in broken English, "**We are leaving**." What? "What about Yuri? We need to find her!"

A strange expression crossed his face, one that I couldn't describe, and then he let out what I think was a sigh. What was his problem? Last I checked no one pushed him to the ground and then out a window.

No he just jumped all by himself! Asshole. I was about to tell him off when he suddenly threw me over his shoulder and started to walk off.

0000000

Hibari, Min, and Rin watched Aria falling in silence. Min and Rin thought that she was dead for sure, and both had their own resentment about how a civilian got involved and lost her life. Hibari didn't care if Aria survived or not, but he knew that Yuri would be upset if her sister died and he made a point to never upset anyone (or thing) that fell into the 'cute and small' category.

Babies (he does she Yuri as a child mind you) crying makes him feel like a Herbivore, and Hibari Kyoya is no Herbivore. Just as Hibari was debating weather he should save Aria (to avoid the situation described above) or let her suffer the fate of every crowding Herbivore, something unexpected happened.

Aria, the normal civilian and crowding Herbivore, was on fire. To be accurate a soft orange flame had consumed her entire body. Letting her float a few meters off the ground.

Hibari had no clue what the flame was, but he knew that he no longer had to bother with saving Aria- because she was saving herself. Perhaps she is not as much of a Herbivore as I originally thought, Hibari smirked.

"N-No way! R-Rin-n-nee?" Min took two steps back, fear evident in his eyes. "I know, Minotaurus. It seems that Shrimp didn't tell us the truth when he said that those two were 'just civilians'. I don't know of any civilian that can use Dying Will Flames _without_ burning themselves."

"B-But it's impossible! Those flames are Sky flames! All of us looked through everyone in Namimori, and the only person who had Sky Flames was the Decimo candidate."

"But what if Shrimp was hiding her, personally? Or if she was in a neighboring town until now?" Rin crossed her arms, "Either way, there's more at play here. We should retreat and wait for further orders."

"Eh? But what about Stubs?" Min asked his sister, throwing a concerned look down the hallway. "The one who stayed behind to fight him was the infant. Even if he doesn't know anything about Dying Will Flames, he can't loose to a baby."

Hibari, tired of their crowding and acting like he wasn't in front of them, was getting ready to attack, when the baby in question appeared from the shadows.

"If you're talking about you friend, I'm afraid he's taking a nap downstairs." Fon eyes narrowed slightly, noticing that Aria was covered in Sky Flames. At this point Aria was just realizing that the flames were in fact, there, causing the flames to disappear, and she crashed on the ground.

"Wha? Rin-nee, I thought you said that an infant couldn't possibly beat Stubs!" Min screeched, making the other three wince. "You idiot, Min, look at his chest. He's an Arcobaleno!" Rin gestured to the red pacifier hanging from Fon's neck.

"What another one?" Min practically jumped in the air out of fear, nearly hitting the ceiling. "I thought that one was bad enough… How are we going to deal with two of them…"

"Oh? I thought that you were just a bunch of thugs, but if you know what I am, perhaps I was mistaken." Fon tilted his head to the side, "Interesting, you friend didn't mention anything about it."

As if sensing the on coming threat (Hibari was really pissed that everyone was ignoring him), Rin jumped backward. "Min, we're leaving. Now." Without arguing with her, Min followed after his sister.

Hibari was about to pursue the two of them, when Fon jumped onto his shoulder. "Leave them be, I managed to get Yuri-chan's location."

Hibari paused for minute, thought about the pro's and cons of going after them, and deciding to let the Herbivores be- for now anyways. "Hn."

"Good. Now while, I go get her, you go get Aria-san." When Hibari was about to argue, Fon flashed a dangerous smile, "If you don't want to go get her, then maybe you shouldn't have pushed her out the window in the first place."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the Arcobaleno, "I expect an explanation later," and then he jumped out the window. Neither of them had to be told what Hibari wanted explained.

Fon smiled secretively, before dipping his head. "You can come out now, little one." Holding out one hand, Fon waited patiently as a small green lizard crawled out from his arm sleeve and jumped to the floor.

"Good," Fon nodded, "Now, show me the way to your Master, Leon-san."

* * *

"Whaa! Why did you do that Shrimp-kun?" Fiona asked her other self, shocked that her male counterpart would put Yuri to sleep. "I thought that you and Yuri-chan were friends. Friends don't put other friends to sleep!"

"Yeah. Yeah. And she's not my friend. We're just temporally acquaintances. Besides if I'm right, then I won't be seeing Yuri for a while." Shrimp let out a crumple sigh, "Do you have to call me Shrimp wen we're alone? You know it isn't my name."

"Shrimp-kun is Shrimp-kun! You aren't anyone else." Fiona said confidently. In the back of his mind Shrimp could picture her standing tall, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you say so." Shrimp pulled out a purple phone from his cloak, "Ten, forty-five. To think that this 'game', would end this early. Isn't anti-climatic, Reborn-san?"

Shrimp turned to look at the door, making sure not to jostle Yuri awake. The drug that he injected in her should stay affected for a few more hours, but he didn't want too accidently wake her.

Standing right next to the door was a baby. He wore a suit, had a fedora with an orange stripe, and had an orange pacifier hanging from his neck. His fedora shadowed his black beady eyes. The Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Says the person who just watched the entire thing play out." Reborn said coldly, causing Shrimp to chuckle. "Those are my orders, 'Just watch and see what they do'. You should know better than anyone why I didn't do anything this time."

"Yet you saved this girl, ," Reborn motioned to the sleeping Yuri- still in Shrimp's lap. Underneath the beanie Shrimp's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to explain myself to you, last I checked."

"Some people just never change, do they?" Reborn smirked, "You're the still the same sharp tongue kid. The only difference is that, now you're a girl."

"See, Shrimp-kun, even Reborn-san agrees with me. You're a girl now, so you have to act like one." Fiona said out loud. Her chirpy, happy-go-lucky voice was a stark contrast to Shrimp's bland, dull monotone like voice.

"Stay out of this Fiona," Shrimp told her, "These matters don't concern you." _Besides Reborn just wants to see us fight_, he added silently. "I trust that you can handle matters from here." Shrimp addressed Reborn. "I doubt that those guys will trust me again after the stunt that I pulled."

"So you want me to clean up your mess, again. How many times is that you blow your cover and ask for my help?" Reborn jumped up onto the chair that Yuri was occupying just a few minutes prior.

"That was only one time, and that was your fault. If you could control your subordinates, I wouldn't have had depend on you in the end." Shrimp huffed. "The Bovino do what they want, I have no control over their actions."

Shrimp felt like rolling his eyes at that statement, he knew that if Reborn wanted to, he could become a full-fledged member of the Bovino family, but he preferred to work as a freelance Hitman.

"So you'll handle it?" Shrimp stood up and laid Yuri on the seat next to Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno looked over Yuri, observing her. "I thought that you had planned to recruit her into your organization."

"With the Boss missing, it won't be long before that organization falls. This is going to be my last mission until everything cools down." Shrimp smirked, "I already knew that you were interested in Yuri, so think of this as a favor. If you can even get her to join the Vongola, that is."

When Reborn didn't reply, Shrimp just walked around the chairs and towards the door. "This'll be good-bye then. It really is anti-climatic, usually these things end with a major fight that's been led up with a lot of drama and clichés. Instead, everyone is just leaving like nothing happened."

He opened the door and gave Reborn and Yuri- who was still asleep- one final look. "Give my thanks to the old man." With a wave of his hand Shrimp disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Arrivederci, Caiden Archlight." Reborn tipped his head silently. The rules of the Underworld were well known, betrayers had to be punished. Shrimp- his actual name was Caiden- was a well-known spy, who could pose as anyone, anywhere, at anytime.

Reborn knew that Caiden didn't take on small jobs, unless he had a personal reason. If Caiden had posed as a small time thug, and at his boss's orders, there had to something bigger going on.

There was a major player behind the 'small town thugs', and whoever it was, wouldn't take kindly to Caiden snooping around. Whoever the major player was, they wouldn't just let Caiden off scot-free.

Reborn already knew what the thugs were after. There where three 'big name' in Namimori at the moment. Himself, Fon, and his no-good student- the only living person who can become Vongola Decimo.

It isn't that hard to figure out which one the thugs were after- the gang was there before Reborn arrived in Namimori and they didn't know that Fon was living in the town. That only left one person who had any standing in the Underworld, the up and coming Vongola Decimo.

Reborn let his fedora shadow his head he didn't like this. An unknown organization was targeting his student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His no-good student may be the heir to the Vongola, but the only people who knew about his existence were trusted members of the Vongola or it's allies.

Reborn doubted that one of the few people who Iemtsu and Nono trusted would send thugs to spy on Tsuna, not with Reborn watching over him. That meant that someone who shouldn't know about Tsuna's existence knew, and sent the thugs to confirm it.

Looking down at Yuri, Reborn smirked. He didn't like the currant situation, but that didn't mean that he didn't plan on using it to his advantage.

* * *

Pairing Poll-

YamamotoAria- 10 votes

YamamotoYuri- 4 votes

HibariYuri- 13 votes

TsunaAria- 1 vote

TsunaKyoko- 6 votes

TsunaHaru- 4 votes

GokuderaAria- 2 votes

GokuderaHaru- 3 votes

RebornYuri- 7 votes

LamboYuri- 1 vote

FonYuri- 4 votes

I was going back over the old chapters, when I realized what an idiot I am. Serious I'm an idiot who can't think straight unless I'm reminded to. Two chapters ago, I said that I was going to close the pairing poll over summer break because I wouldn't be able to access the computer that I store everything on. that bit is okay, and I do plan to close the poll over summer, I made two mistakes after that.

One, I said that the poll would be re-opening after the Varia Arc, which is just a vague generalization, I'll reopen the poll whenever I can get my computer back. Which, for all I know, might be after I finish with the Varia arc- I highly doubt it, but it could happen. But if I get my computer back before the Varia Arc starts, I'll wait until after I start on the Varia Arc to reopen the poll, simplely for plot reasons that I'm **not going to spoil. **

Two, I said when the poll reopens all votes will reset to zero. To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. Even to me it sounds completely insane and unfair. All of votes will remain the same, the only difference is that I'd probably only put the major pairings down- like YamamotoAria, HibariYuri, and RebornYuri and stop updating for pairings like TsunaAria, YamamotoYuri, and LamboYuri. I'll still take votes for those pairings but I won't post the votes unless there's a major change or unless someone asks me to. This is mainly just save time for al of my readers and myself.

My third mistake, one that I wouldn't have addressed unless I wasn't told about it, is that in the poll there is the option 'Other'. I only realized it when someone PM me about how I wasn't including the Other votes when I updated, that I never said that if you want me to count the Other votes you have to either tell me via PM or review, what pairing you want to vote for. To put it simply it was a very idiotic move on me part. So if you're one of the people who voted Other in the poll, please tell me which pairing your votes are meant for so I can included them next chapter.

The person who informed of my mistakes said that she was one of the people who voted for Other, and that she voted for YamamotoHaru. I'll be sure to included it in the poll in case anyone else wants to vote for that pairing and count one vote towards them.

* * *

Now that I've got that settled, it's time to celebrate! I finally finished the introduction Arc. I know that I'm not the only one who thought that this Arc went on for way to long. Twenty chapters just to introduce the two main characters is to much no matter how you look at it. But after getting my resolve together and managing to write a believable ending, I can finally get on to the good stuff. Actually, I take that back, I just need to write out an aftermath chapter and then I'm done with this Arc.

So after six-thousand words, and my longest chapter to date, I present you with the anticlimactic ending to a arc that was way to long. I even managed to highlight Aria's character in way that I haven't done before.

Thanks to all of my Followers, next chapter is finally the Daily Life Arc, for what little it'll be.


	22. Chapter 21- Five Months Later

Reasons Why You Shouldn't… … Five Months Later

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

Not a lot has happened since then, by then I mean the whole kidnapping fiasco. Or at least nothing that drew my attention. Aria and me woke up back I the room we where staying at.

Fon-san went over what happened over the time we where knocked out. The group who kidnaped us retreated. There was a lot of talk and Hibari-nii trying to beat people t death. Apparently, the only reason why the group was even there in the first place was to spy on a 'dangerous person' on the behave of a certain group.

Stubs didn't know anything about this, and was basically traumatized when he realized that the person who he respected most in the world was using him. Shrimp came out as mole working for someone else.

Fon-san found me in the principle's room, and Hibari-nii dragged Aria out of the danger zone. And then I woke up.

It was after I woke up that things started happening. For one I met Reborn, he knew the person who Shrimp worked for and was delivering a message. Fon-san was in the room to, I suspect to make sure that Reborn didn't try anything.

I learned a lot of things that day, nothing that affected the plot of KHR, but it was still good to know. For one I learned that the principle was paid by the Vongola family to watch over Tsuna. He just reported if anything strange happening around the school, Tsuna's academics, and Tsuna's grades.

That Shrimp's real name was Caiden. And that Shrimp's- Caiden's- boss has been missing for six months. She- I was shocked to learn that she was a she- was last seen during a shoot-out in Ikebukuro.

When Reborn told me that, I couldn't help but think of another anime that I knew, one that took place in that very city. But that was impossible, the chances of me being in two animes that were unrelated to each other where slim.

Still I couldn't but think of a what certain informant broker would do if a shoot out happened in his city. Who am I kidding? If a shoot out happened in that Ikebukuro, then Izaya would be to blame.

But that Ikebukuro was not this Ikebukuro. I didn't know if it existed, not with certainty. And even if that Ikebukuro did exist with those people, I doubted that I would ever go there.

Both Fon-san and Reborn made me promise not to tell anyone about what Reborn told me. If I was like Aria I wouldn't have known why they made me, I would have just known that it was life or death. My life or death.

But I wasn't Aria, I knew almost everything there is to know about the series. I was a super fan, a fangirl, and a little obsessed. The 'dangerous person' was Tsuna, the only sole living legitimate heir to the Vongola family. The strongest Mafia in the world.

But I was just a civilian girl from another universe I shouldn't know that. If either them knew- or even suspected- that I knew more than I should, I would be screwed. And not just me, but Aria too for her association with me.

Speaking of Aria, she was officially enrolled in Nami Middle School. She was so upset when she first found out, I understood her sentiment, technically she should be a senior in high school.

But Fon-san had his reasons. One the Japanese system was stricter than the schools in America. It would be easier for Aria to learn Japanese in a lower level school. Fon-san could get Hibari to watch over her, to me that translated to it would be easier for him to watch over both of them. And the number one reason was, when Fon-san got us our fake identification he registered Aria as a fourteen year old.

I did laugh when I found out about that. For the past year now, all Aria could talk about was her graduation and now she's going to have to wait another four years. Though I was just lucky that Fon-san registered me as four, and I didn't have to worry about school for another year.

A few days passed and I was bored. There were tons of things to do in Namimori, but I wasn't allowed to do any of them because of my appearance. That was the worse thing about appearing to be a four year old.

If I tried to go to the shopping distract, mothers shopping would come up to me and cue and call me a 'cute little thing'. I couldn't get into the amusement park or the zoo. The park wasn't to bad, but the little kids always wanted me to play with them.

So I started going to the one place that I knew that I wouldn't be harassed by cooing mothers and their children, school. To prescience I spent my days on Hibari-nii's shoulder, or if I felt like it I went to bug Aria in her class.

Which was fun, because her class just happened to be the same one as Tsuna and comp. She sat right next to the back door, a few seats away from Gokudera.

My first meeting with Tsuna was different than what I expected it to be. It was during the pole knocking competition. I was there to cheer Hibari-nii on. Afterwards Ryohei introduced me to their gang. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko.

Tsuna went, 'HHHHIIIIIEEEEEE! THAT'S YURI!' It didn't take long for me to find out that Ryohei told them about me searching for Hibari-nii and Tsuna automatically assumed the worst.

Yamamoto smiled at me with the carefree smile that I knew him for, 'So you're living with Hibari-san? You must play lots of games with him!' I decided not to ruin his bubble a comment on how the last time I played a game with Hibari I ended up ten years in the future- in the middle of a Varia party nonetheless.

Gokudera glared at me and yelled something about messing with the Juudimine, which I ignored.

Kyoko smiled and said something sweet that I don't remember. What? My memory is really bad when it comes to generic people. And, yes I did just call Kyoko generic. Because that's what she is. Your typical anime girl who the male protagonist has a crush on.

I don't hate Kyoko, I just couldn't bring myself to like her either. Haru was a little better, but not by much.

After Ryohei introduced me to the four of them, I did the polite thing and introduced them to Aria. Then I went to find Hibari. Yeah, I fed my older sister to the wolves, so what? She didn't have any friends in this school, and I just introduced her to a group of people who would be her friends for life.

Which may or may not be a bad thing, it depends on your opinion of the Mafia.

After that, Fon-san said it would be awhile before his friend decided to contact him about the wormhole business, so Aria and me just had to live daily lives without gaining attention. Which is a hard thong to do when you're in the same town as two Arcobaleno and a future Mafia boss, but I degrees.

Oh, and Stubs joined the Disciplinary Committee as a honorary member. He had to beg Hibari to get him to agree to it. I asked why he wanted to join later and he just said that he wanted to catch up to his Aniki, and if he stayed close to the town he would know if his Aniki was involved.

Well he said that dumb down version, but that was it. In a way, I was glad that Stubs joined the Disciplinary Committee, another ally could only be a good thing. But at the same time it scared me, Stubs wasn't in canon. Who knew what effect he was going to have on the plot.

Nothing else happened. Just me watching the Daily Life Arc from the background. In a way I'm glad, I got to spend over a month doing whatever I wanted while Tsuna and them (Aria included, yeah I laughed at that too) entertained Reborn.

Every now and then I would get involved, but if anything, they could only be considered cameos.

I was with Hibari when Tsuna 'killed' for the first time. Because I kept interrupting class to bug Aria, I had to participate in the whole babysitting fiasco. That's actually how I met Haru and Adult Lambo.

I went to Tsuna's and Reborn's birthday with gifts from Aria, Fon, me, and Hibari although he didn't know it. I got Tsuna a blue tuna body pillow and high tech surveillance kit for Reborn. Well, actually it was Fon who got them, but my ideas.

I met I-Pin next. She was visiting Hibari's manor to get her next mission from Fon. The next day I saw an explosion above the school.

A few days later, Hibari wanted to get out of the house(and away from Fon and Aria) so he checked into the local hospital. I was visiting him one day when, surprise surprise, Tsuna was put in the same room. I watched as Hibari beat up Tsuna from my chair.

I spent the New Year's with Fon-san. Hibari-nii was dealing with a gang in the next town over, and wasn't there. Aria went with the Vongola group to have New Years with them.

My birthday was on January 7th, meaning that in this world I was officially five. I wasn't expecting anything, the only person who knew when my birthday was Aria. I forgot how much Aria loved planning things, parties included.

A surprise party. It was Hibari-nii's job to keep me distracted for the day, which I made easy by happily guiding him along the shopping center. By the time we got back to the manor in the late afternoon, everyone was already there.

And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Even some of the people that I didn't meet yet- like Nana and Hana, hey that rhymed- came, just because. Everyone brought gifts, though Hibari-nii gave his to me after everyone left- he spent the afternoon on the roof.

Some of it was school stuff, and others where things for a normal five year old (the japanese equivalent to Barbies), but the people who knew my actual age (Reborn, Fon-san, and Aria) got me something better suited for a sixteen year old. Aria and Fon got me, my own laptop (praise the lord), and software to go with it. And Reborn got me these supercool skates that could retract into boots.

I gave chocolate to all of the guys during Valentines, and laughed when Aria asked the meaning. Back in America Valentines was more about cards than chocolate. And I explained to her that way Japanese view the holiday.

Naturally, I was there during the Sakura viewing composition. It was my first time hearing Gokudera's bombs up close. Not to mention that I completely forgot about the hidden hook in Hibari-nii's tonfa. I ended up leaving with Hibari-nii after he was infected with the sakura what's-it's-name disease.

Then came the new school year, and with it kindergarten. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened those first few weeks… just no. On the bright side Aria was in the same class as Tsuna again. She even managed to become the class president.

For some reason, I felt off about that, Aria becoming Tsuna's class president. I didn't know why, it just felt wrong. Like someone else was suppose to be there in her place. But I pushed the felling to the back of my head.

Which leads me to the present. Me standing in front of the place that could probably kill or save me. I took a deep breath, I didn't know if this would work or not, but I had been putting it off long enough. If I wanted any answers, any real answers, I had to go to someone who already knew them.

I just hoped that I wouldn't regret this in the end. I inhaled once more before I knocked on the door and waited for the inedible answer.

* * *

~~ Aria's POV ~~

Five months. That's nearly half a year. I've been stuck in some cartoony otherworld for five god-dammed months. After the incident on the third day I lost all hope on everything just being a dream.

Things were to real for them to just be a dream. After the first week I asked Yuri about it, she was surprised. Probably never even concerned that I didn't think that this was real. From her reaction, she knew from the beginning that this was real.

That we really were in another dimension. One that looked like a cartoon. I had a strange suspicion that Yuri knew more than she was letting on. Even for her, believing that they were in a another universe from the get go was a little.

Not that I called it out on her. She was entitled to her own secrets. And when everything blew up in her face, I'll be there to pick up the pieces again. The things I do for family, then again I'm not saying it's not worth it. Yuri is always so grateful whenever I help her out.

The first month or so was hell, culture shock and all of that. I didn't have any friends, I just focused on work. Every morning I would go for a jog before school- or whenever I couldn't get any sleep. At school I would focus on learning Japanese and my schoolwork. I managed to get a part time job at karaoke place, Fon said that they where popular in Japan. It was like working at a movie theater expect instead of a movie, people sang songs. After a while I managed to convince Stubs, the big fat guy who kidnaped me- but in the end he turned out to be a nice guy-, to teach me how to fight.

I already knew the basics, but I wanted to be prepared. Fon said that people who Stubs used to work with where apart of a bigger organization and there where going to be stronger people out there.

I didn't want to sit on the sidelines again. I didn't want to be a damsel in distress like the Disney princess, waiting for someone to come and save me. Yuri would say that it was OOC or something like that. I had no idea what it meant I never asked her.

I had no interest in the weird stuff that Yuri was into, she was confusing as heck that girl. It was hard to believe that we where family sometimes, but you couldn't pick and choose your family.

After the first week the school hosted a Pole Knocking tournament, the Disciplinary Committee verses the entire school. Normally I would find that unfair, but the head of the Disciplinary Committee was Hibari. The very same Hibari who jumped from the second story of the school and landed on his feet without injury.

I could see how the entire school needed to team up to beat him. And I wanted in on it. He stood me up in during the whole kidnaping thing, and I was a competitive person. I wanted a chance to beat Hibari, and this was the best chance.

Of course in the end, Hibari won anyways. Yuri cheering him on, all the way. The only good thing that came out of all of that, was that Yuri introduced me to this weird bunch. Normally I wouldn't spend that much time with them, no offensive to them but all of my friends are different, but I had a hunch that they were my best shot at taking down Hibari.

And you know what they say about a women's instincts.

After that I started spending more and more time with that odd bunch of people. I even spent New Year's with them. I wouldn't say that I didn't enjoy the time I spent with that group.

All of my friends back home were different from them, they didn't carry around weapons and play 'Mafia games' with talking babies. They didn't strip down to their underwear and yell something at the top of their lungs. No my friends were just a bunch a normal teenagers, there wasn't anything special about them.

But in a way, it was nice to see people who acted so carefree. I wouldn't say out loud, but they help me get rid of all of my reckless energy. Plus by being around them, I picked up the language faster.

I knew that they really were involved with the Mafia- who would use real bombs and guns in a game with kids?- but I tried to ignore that fact. Whenever I thought of Mafia, I thought of drug deals and illegal casinos, not middle school kids having some fun.

It was surprisingly easy to forget that they were even involved with the Mafia, at least that was until I met Dino and his 'family'. Really? Couldn't they have been more discreet than fancy cars and men wearing suits?!

Still, I never said anything. Those guys were still a bunch of kids, they didn't know what being in the Mafia really meant. Granted, neither did I, but I knew the basic principles from history lessons and movies.

At the beginning of the new school year, Yuri was complaining about how she had to spend all days for babies. I ignored her, it was her own problem, not mine. I still had the issue of beating Hibari to deal with.

I saw my chance when the class was voting on the new president. If I managed to get the spot, I would be in prime position to go head to head with Hibari later on. I had to fight for the position- against some weirdo named Longchop- but eventually the class saw reason and put me in charge.

Looking back, it's hard to not notice the difference between how I was when I first got here and now. Now I run with Ryohei in the mornings, I still focused on my studies at school but now I also had to work as the class president, I actually enjoyed my work as a part-timer, and I was already in better fighting shape.

I even caught Hibari watching my spars with Stubs on a few occasions. At first it unnerved me, but I managed to put it out of my mind. Just taking his appearance as a sign that I was improving.

Lately everything has been quite, apparently Tsuna and his friends went on vacation, leaving me alone in town with Hibari, Ryohei, Fon, Stubs, Hana, and Yuri. It was nice to get a break from the craziness of their life. Plus I got a little more free time.

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

I just hoped that I wouldn't regret this in the end. I inhaled once more before I knocked on the door and waited for the inedible answer.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally opened the door. His messy white hair stuck out in all directions. The glare in his round eyeglasses hid his eyes from view, but I already knew that they would be brown borderline black. He wore a green yukata in a disheveled fashion. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he just got up.

"Oh, now isn't this a surprise. I didn't expect to get any visitors today," He said in a cheerful manner. "I'm sorry for intruding, but may I come in." I said politely as I could. I didn't hate him. In fact when I was just a fan of the series he was one of my favorite character.

Not my favorite, but close enough to be in the top ten. I suppose I liked him because I understood his motives. Even if he ruined hundreds of lives, he did it to protect the population in general. He did what was best, when the time called for it.

None of this changed the fact that I was absolutely terrified to meet him in person. After all, I would be stupid not to. He was the person who made the Arcobaleno.

"Since you asked so nicely. It'd be my honor to invite you in, Yuri-chan." He gestured me inside the rundown building. I felt a shiver run down my spine when he said my name. So then, he already knew who I was. That's going to make things easier.

* * *

I was sitting on a couch staring down at a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate. So far there were only pleasantries between us. Small talk. How nice the weather was, and stuff like that.

It was killing me, in a weird way. To have to sit through this, when I wanted my questions answered. He was my best shot at getting them answered right now, he was the only chance that I knew of.

And I had to sit around waiting for one of us to get to the punch line. I would, I was dying to. But I was also afraid. Afraid of the answers that I would find. I already knew why I was here, I asked for it, I asked that magical bug to take me here. And it did. Exactly what I asked for.

There's no changing that. I don't regret it. Before coming here I had nothing to live for. I wasn't suicidal or anything, I just didn't have any ambitions or dreams to work towards. Here, even if I didn't know what I was working towards, I knew that I could have an adventure. To me, that was all that mattered.

But I still had questions. Caiden had called the centipede a god, and why'll that would explain how he had the power to bring me and my sister to this place, that still leaves a few questions.

Like why a so-called god was in my sister's bedroom disguised as a centipede. How Caiden knew that the bug was a god? Why turn me into a chibi/baby? If the bug really was a god then did that mean that there were more out there?

And then there were the plot questions. Those mainly focused on the group of people who kidnaped both my sister and me. One organization that I had didn't know who they were. And one mysterious benefactor, whose been missing for close to a year now.

I didn't know what to think of it all. If anything, I knew one thing. My closest shot at getting any straight answers was with him. Reborn and Fon wouldn't tell me because of my civilian status. And anyone else who knew anything were strangers to me.

He was a stranger as well, but he knew more than he let on. If anything, he would at least point me in the right direction. Or make sure that I couldn't say anything about him being Checker Face. Either or, I had about a fifty fifty chance.

Which was as good as I was going to get at the moment.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He said pleasantly, as he sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow silently. He already knew why I was here. At least, I hoped he did.

I picked up the cup of hot chocolate that he sat in front of me and slowly took a sip. "I have question and I would like answers. You seemed like my best bet at getting those answers without any sugarcoating." Honesty was the best policy, as the old saying goes.

"And what makes you think that, Yuri-chan?" I inwardly groaned, I came here to get answers not give them out!

"For one, you knew my name before I introduced myself. That's a bad habit if I ever saw one." I was reminded of how in the future arc, when Tsuna was hiding from Byakuran. In this very store, Kawahara knew everyone and their situation. Reborn was suspicious then. I wonder if he thought that Kawahara was similar to Checker Face in any way?

He nodded once making an 'hmm' noise, to signal that he was listening and I continued. "Secondly, because of my circumstances." I had five months to prefect my plan, my excuse for knowing too much.

I let out a deep breath, although I practice my story a thousand times, this was the first time I was going to tell someone. And it's going to be Kawahara- Checker Face- someone who lies on a daily basis. I wasn't sure that I could make my lie believable.

"I'm sure that you're well aware that both my sister and I are from a different universe. Caiden told me that it was a god who transported us here." I took another sip of the hot chocolate. "He did something to me… I'm not exactly sure what, but now… I know things. Things that I shouldn't know. That's why…"

"You know about me," he flashed me a grin, not the good kind. The one that sent happy feelings all around. One that was meant to be a sign of reassurance. No, his grin was the bad kind. The kind that sent waves of forbidding to the person that it was aimed at. The grin that he had on his face sent chills down my spine.

I was terrified of the man, despite my understanding of him. I was under no illusions about him. If he wanted to make me keep quiet, it would be easy. Too easy. I was like a moth in a fire. A mouse in a trap. And there was no escape unless he willed it.

I knew the chances that I was taking when I came here. I already knew that Kawahara wasn't the good natured shop owner who would save Tsuna and Yuni ten years in the future. This Kawahara, was the same one who sentence seven people to their deaths every now and then- in order to save the world.

If I gave him in reason to, he would kill me. That's why I put off coming here for as long as I could. That's why I planned, planned and planned some more during those five months. That's why I couldn't give him the chance.

"T-That's right! I figured that out of everyone you had to know!" I exclaimed brightly, putting my cup down. "You're Kawahara, Checker Face! The person who's responsible for maintaining the Tri-Ni-Set, and choosing the Arcobaleno. You're the closest thing to a god that I know of!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed, and like that the fear that I had earlier was gone. Replaced with a strange sense of accomplishment, I knew that I was safe for the time being.

"I understand the situation. You find yourself stuck in a strange world, that you know nearly everything about, and you want me to find a way back home." He clapped his hands together. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Um… You have it wrong. I don't want to go back. This place, however crazy and dangerous it is, is my home now." My words came from my heart, that place- the place that I had lived in the majority of my life- was not my home. It hadn't been for a while now.

I didn't think that my home was here, but I was willing to try. To settle in this crazy world. To fid a place only for me and no one else. Not the girl who was shipped of to live with an agent after I tragedy. Not the false identity I made to protect myself. But me, the girl who experience all of those things. The girl who lived her life, half-lived.

"Then what is are you after?" Kawahara asked, not hiding his amusement at my answer. "I told you I want answers. I want to know…" I trailed off.

"I see, well isn't that inserting," he mused to himself before mumbling something that I couldn't understand. "Kawahara? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm. I was just wondering, why a young girl such as yourself would rather stay here, than go back to the place that you grew up. Something terrible must have happened." He said cheerily.

"So you'll help me?" I asked him, failing at keeping the glimmer of hope that I felt out of my voice. Maybe finally I could have my answers. "Why not? So, where should we start?" Five months after coming to this world, I may just get my first straight answer.

* * *

-Omake- What Happened to Yuri on her side of the New Year's Special...

* * *

~~ Yuri's POV ~~

I was sitting on the edge of the porch, just outside the room that Hibari-nii and Fon-san were waiting for Aria to come back with more food. I had just wanted to get some fresh air while waiting for my sister.

Those plans went out the window the moment that I heard Lambo scream. I had met the little kid a few weeks back. He had tried to recruit me into his group- much like he did with Tsuna- but I said that I only followed Hibari-nii.

When I looked up, I could only see a neon purple color and then a bright light. A wave of colors flashed by me, like I was in a rainbow. I felt distorted, twisted, in a way that terrified me. But at the same time, I felt oddly at peace, like nothing could ever harm me here.

A flash of bright light later I was sitting a pile of pink smoke. "Where am I?" I coughed as I tried, and failed to stand on my feet. I started to wave the smoke away, so I could see.

"Ushshishishishi, who dares disrupt the prince's view."

"But, fake prince-sempai, don't you're bangs already cover your eyes?"

A whirl of air passed over my head and the sound of something slashing through cloth followed it. Right over my head. Startled I looked up, only to see a giant frog with a knife sticking out of it's eye looming over me.

And then I froze. My entire brain was needed to process what I just realized. I was sitting- laying- on Fran. And the frog was staring over me with a knife in his hat.

A normal girl would freak out, scream, and jump ten feet in the air. But I wasn't a normal girl, I was just a girl- who had a huge fangirl side for anything that she deemed worthy. It was a lot like back when I first met Hibari-nii, that night when I got him to make cookies with me.

I wasn't a normal girl, but my reaction was pretty down close to one. I did freak out, scream, and jump ten feet in the air, but not for you typical reasons. Let me go over this in a simple play by play.

Freak out, my fangirl side took over. Scream, I literally screamed something along the line of 'OhMYGOD!YOUARESOCUTE!'. And then I jumped from Fran's lap onto his shoulder so I could hug- strangle- him.

I had enough common sense to know that if this Fran that I was hugging- strangling- was real, there was a good chance he would have died, but I had enough confidence in Fran to know that this was probably just an illusion of himself.

It wasn't that I had lost all of my common sense upon seeing him and wanted to hug him so bad that I forgot that there was a chance that he could have died or anything like that…

I was probably like that for a few minutes. An uncontrollable fangirl who was able to see and touch one the cutest anime characters that she had ever seen. Later, I had to wonder if I was like that when I met Fran, what would I be like when I met my favorite.

The thought scared even me. I loved Fran, he was in my top three, the emotionless little cutie that he was.

By the time that I regained myself and shut fangirl Yuri back in her cage, I realized that I wasn't alone with Fran. Bel, Lussuria, Squalo, Aria, and some weird albino chick that I didn't know where all there.

Sitting around a game of Apples to Apples. How ironic, I thought, my lips twisting upwards in a smirk. To think that I would be playing the same game ten years in the future, exactly ten years in the future? It was remarkable.

"Ah, it's Chi-chan. Chi-chan can you please let me go, you're strangling me." Fran said monotonously. Chi-chan? Does he mean me? Oh god, Fran gave me a nickname! Fran gave me a nickname.

And then I entered fangirl mode again. The fangirl Yuri was still locked up, so it was more contained than the last time. But I was still jumping up and down on Fran's shoulder.

"Lussuria, you should take a picture now, before Yuri-chan comes to her senses." The albino said sarcastically. She elbowed the flamboyant man next to her and then gave me a look.

"Wha! Cutie, the ghost is scary~" I cried and ducked behind Fran. I didn't like the albino, she had that look about her. That cunning look that people had when they were about to something bad, like blackmail.

I knew it, because I've seen it on Aria before and I know that I've had that look once or twice.

"Ah, too late. But now we can watch her act a kid. Yuri-chan don't you know that you should act your age?" She spoke again, her voice sounding like fingers on chalkboard.

"Ali, do you mind. We just settled your last fight with her not thirty minutes ago, don't go starting another one." Aria glared at the albino. "VIO! She's right, last time you blew up half the base and Boss destroyed the second half."

"Now, you two don't you know that siblings shouldn't fight?" Lussuria asked before anyone else could say anything. "We're not fucking siblings. When will you get that through your head?!" Squalo yelled.

When does Squalo not yell? I asked myself, safe from my position behind the illusion Fran. I had no intention of talking, I doubted that I could without giving away that I already knew them.

"I agree with Shark-sempai. I would rather spend eternity with Chi-chan than be related with any of you." Fran raised a hand into the air. "I'm a prince, I'm not related to any of those from the lower class." Bel said at the same time.

"That's enough of that. Let's get back to the game, shall we?" The albino said smiling. "How? Yuri is ten years in the past. This Yuri doesn't know any of you. How is she supposed to play?" Aria asked.

"Just let her chose the winner. She's only suppose to be here for ten minutes. Besides don't you all think it'll be fun if you can still peg the Yuri ten years ago?" She picked up her cards and shuffled them.

"Well? Chibi-chan, do you want to play with the big kids?" She looked over to me. Her red eyes narrowed, it felt like she could see through Fran, right to me. "Fine." Even if she made me feel like she knew all of my secrets, I wasn't one to back down on a challenge.

"VIO, Yuri just went! Why should she get to go again?!" Squalo glared at her. "Then we'll just skip her turn next round." The albino shrugged, "Now Chibi-chan draw a green card."

I bit back a retort and slowly, crawled away from hiding spot behind Fran. Reaching across the table and pulled one card from the stack in the center. "Suspenseful." I sat the card down so the others could see it.

Admittedly they all started going through the cards in their hands. "By the way, who are you guys?" I needed an excuse for knowing the Varia, and the excuse is more likely to work if it was actually true.

They all shared a secretive look with each other. "So you haven't met them ten years ago?" Aria asked, "You've heard about Pineapple, though. Right?" Pineapple, she must mean Mukuro.

I already knew about the illusionist, but the Kyoko Land Arc hasn't started yet. So I couldn't say that I knew him, but I already knew him. I could lie… But if they catch me in the middle of a lie… Well, it's my future self's problem.

Luckily I never had to answer Aria, because the albino spoke up. "There's no reason to grill her on the past. We already know what happened. That's enough." She almost sounded annoyed.

"Chibi-chan, my name isn't really important, but you can call me Alison, or Ali, or you can continue to call me the albino in your head, I don't really care. But all of us here are members of a freelance group called the Varia. Besides you, of course. The loud one's Squalo, the gay is Lussuria, Mr. Knives is Bel, and Cutie is called Fran. We have three other members but they're off somewhere so don't ask."

"I-I see." I didn't think it would be that easy to sweep my foreknowledge under a rug, but I'm not one to look a daft horse in the mouth. Or however that saying goes, I forget.

There was silence as everyone picked out their cards and handed them my way. Since everyone was playing there was six cards total. Horror Movies. Engagements. Parties. Pokémon. And Sweet 16.

My normal policy is to pick Pokémon no matter what the green card was, but Pokémon was anything but Suspenseful. It was predictable. Most horror movies have no plot line. I never pay any attention whenever I go to a party. I didn't have much of a sweat 16 either. Which leaves engagements.

But what about engagements are suspenseful? Waiting for a wedding, planning the wedding? I don't know, but it seems the best fit.

"I pick Engagements." I held up my chosen card for them to see. "That's mine." Fran said next to me as he reached for the green card. "Really, Fran. You just had to chose that card?" Aria glared daggers at him.

"What?" I looked at my sister quizingly, "Aria-nee, what are you talking about." I looked around and both Squalo and Lussuria had disapproving looks aimed at Fran. Bel looked indifferent and the albino- Alison whoever she was- was amused.

"They're just worried that the future you will find out about the engagement." Fran said as Mammon floated into the room, another Fran behind him. I figured that this was the real Fran.

"What?" I asked again, pretending like I didn't see the real him walk into the room. "You know, the entire _Yuri's not supposed to know that he's going to propose to her when she gets back_, secret."

"Wait! What? Who's going to propose to me!?" I glared at him and would have asked again, but sadly my ten minutes were up and I found myself back in the past.

* * *

Poll results:

AriaYamamoto- 10

YuriYamamoto- 4

YuriHibari- 13

AriaTsuna-2

KyokoTsuna- 6

HaruTsuna- 4

AriaGokudera- 2

HaruGokudera- 3

YuriReborn- 7

YuriLambo- 1

YuriFon- 4

* * *

I really hate to say this, but the school year is basically over. Just a few short weeks left, and I have to return my laptop on Tuesday. So, officially the pairing poll is closed until fall and updates might be slower as well. But I promise to write whenever I can sneak onto my mom's computer in the middle of the night or steal it from my dad. Either way, I doubt that I'll be able write anything over summer. So if I don't update until August, you all are warned.

On a completely different note, please review.


End file.
